Una vida en Hogwarts
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Qué pasaría en un mundo alterno donde Elsa de, cuya magia despertó a una muy corta edad, es considerada la hechicera más poderosa del mundo mágico cuyo único objetivo es jamas herir a las personas que ama. Si Jack Frost, un bromista, fuera el único que la mira con otros ojos a parte de la amistad de sus camaradas. Ambos junto con sus amigos descubrirán un mundo magico sin limites
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, ¿Me han extrañado? ewe? Ok. No. Ahora les traigo un nuevo proyecto. Inspirado en la mágica historia de J.K. Rrowling, sumando a algunos personajes de distintas casas de animación y más mi imaginación que no se cansa de darme ideas nuevas. ¡Les presento "Una vida en Hogwarts"! Espero les guste y, buena lectura. _

Una vida en Hogwarts

Capitulo uno: Los novatos llegan.

Una joven de hermoso cabello rubio platino encaminaba sus pasos hacia el gran salón del comedor para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes de la gran escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Hacía ya tres años desde que la joven iba a dicha escuela después de que sus poderes fueron descubiertos a una corta edad, era la más joven entre los estudiantes, pues sus poderes eran tan potentes a tan joven edad que la reclutaron en la escuela para que no perdiera el control de ellos. Ahora tenía dieciséis años, las políticas de aceptación por edad habían variado mucho, hace apenas dos años a los once ya iniciaba tu educación, pero por el nivel de madurez de las nuevas generaciones, se había ampliado el rango de edad.

Caminó por un largo trayecto sólo acompañada de su amigo Eugene que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, su amiga Merida que pertenecía a Gryffindor y ella, quien pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw aunque en sí, la joven de hermosos cabellos platino debía estar en Slytherin, pero por azares del destino, terminó en la casa que está ahora. La joven que por nombre portaba Elsa estaba entusiasmaba con la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, pues entre ellos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su hermana menor, Anna. Dos años entero sin verla siendo recluida hasta por los mismos magos afectan un poco, sólo eso dos idiotas fueron lo bastante audaces como para ir investigar a la habitación "0" donde era la recámara de la "Reina de las Nieves", apodo dado a Elsa por su constate hostilidad a otros que demostraba por miedo a herirlos con sus poderes.

Al llegar al gigantesco comedor vieron la hermosa decoración que tenía, el cielo estaba despejando y las velas flotaban con la magia utilizada, las mesas estaba llenas de estudiantes que apenas conocían, Elsa, quien era la más pequeña y menos sociable, en ese momento se intimidó al ver la gran cantidad de alumnos que habitaban en la escuela. Ella era de las estudiantes que sólo iba a sus clases y regresaba a su habitación, pues tenía una propia por ser la excepción a la regla y la hechicera más poderosa de la escuela apenas con decides años recién cumplidos. Su magia era tan potente que, a veces, mientras dormía, podía hacer volar objetos o, incluso, una vez casi provoca un incendio de no ser porque se despertó para ir al baño y vio que el fuego iniciaba en su habitación, de inmediato, convocó una nevada -los hechizos invernales eran sus favoritos- y la apagó al instante.

— ¿Irás a tu mesa o vienes conmigo? — Interrogó Eugene sonriéndole, él y casi todo Slytherin sabían que Elsa debía estar con ellos.

— Sabes que en Slytherin todos me tienen miedo, y en mi propia casa me toman como la extraña que no debe estar ahí. Es una ceremonia formal, Eugene, debo estar con los de Ravenclaw a muy mi pesar. — Explicó serenamente la joven de pelo platino.

— ¡Yo digo que todo esto es una estupidez! — Exclamó Merida mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Elsa es Elsa, la persona más buena que he conocido y la única que pudo con mi carácter. Amiga, que no te importen esos cara de cuervo, nos tienes a nosotros, tu único hogar.

— Gracias, Merida. — Agradeció de todo corazón la muchacha. — Ahora me tengo que ir, ya va a iniciar la ceremonia.

— ¿Me puedo ligar a tu hermana? — Fue el único comentario que hizo Eugene antes de que dentro de su ropa apareciera hielo puro. Beneficios de ser la joven maga más poderosa, podía usar la excusa de "no controlo aún mis poderes".

Elsa se alejó de sus amigos y tomó asiento en el lugar más apartado que encontró en su mesa, vio al escenario donde vio a su mentor, el señor Clause, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de maestros jugando con un pequeño bloque de hielo que estaba modelando. Gracias a él, podía usar sus poderes con mayor control que antes, no deseaba lastimar a nadie más como había hecho con su hermana. Una historia algo ya vieja para el gusto de la joven:

Ella había cumplido los trece años. Era feliz, tuvo una fiesta con su familia quien era una de las mejores en todo el mundo mágico siendo aún de las pocas que no se centraban en el consejo ni nada, todo había sido gracias a su padre quien trabajó hasta ser el hombre de negocioso que era. Su fiesta de cumpleaños fue realmente hermosa a pesar de que sólo eran su madre, padre y hermana quienes estaba ahí. Su padre le llevó a comprar su primera varita mágica, pues dentro de un año más estaría ingresando a la escuela de magia. Su madre le regaló una bufanda con decorados de copos de nieve, sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho aquella temporada del año. Su hermana simplemente le regaló una esfera nevada que mostraba a su familia en una de las muchas fotos tomadas, fue el mejor regalo que recibió. Es noche, Anna le pidió que jugara con ella e hiciera la "magia" que ambas mantenía en secreto. Elsa por complacer a la menor que sólo tenía once en ese instante, hizo un ademan con las manos haciendo que todo se pitara de blanco como el invierno, la estación favorita de ambas niñas. Mientras jugaban, algo salió mal y terminó con una Anna en el hospital y una Elsa siendo llevada a la escuela de Hogwarts al instante. No era la mejor forma de iniciar el colegio.

La ceremonia iba a comenzar ya, el director empezó a hablarle a los alumnos sobre lo bueno del año y todas esas cosas que a Elsa no le interesaban para nada. Al terminar con el monólogo, el director dio la orden de que los nuevos alumnos entraran en ese momento. Las dos puertas del comedor se abrieron de par a par para dejar entrar a los cientos de nuevos alumnos que vivirían a partir de ahora en adelante en Hogwarts con ella. A la primera que vio fue a su hermana saludarle con esa energía tan propia de ella, Elsa le contestó con gusto el saludo, después de todo, era su hermanita. Después de ver a la persona que más le interesaba que Eugene no le hiciera ojitos, decidió observar al resto de los nuevos prospectos de alumnos que entrarían este año, pero sus ojos sólo se fijaron en uno en particular. Tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, la tez igual de pálida que la de ella y unos hermosos ojos azules que le llamaron la atención. No lo sabía, pero aquel joven no descansaría hasta que Elsa se diera que ella no era un peligro para nadie. Mientras contemplaba al chico, otra mano se alzó para saludarla, esta vez, una joven de un pelo rubio realmente largo la saludaba con un poco menos de energía que su hermana. Rapunzel. Su amiga de la infancia y vecina también, no la había visto en tres largos años, había crecido y su cabello también.

Una joven de hermoso y largo cabello rubio saludaba a su amiga que no había visto en años, sabía que había iniciado la escuela y todo eso, pero jamás pensó que no la dejarían salir ni en vacaciones, tampoco aceptaba la visita de nadie en la escuela por temor a que sus poderes se salieran de control. Pobre Elsa, se debió de sentir tan sola en estos años que estuvo ahí. Rapunzel al ver que su saludo fue correspondido, bajó la mano y decidió que ya era hora para que ella y su amigo, Jack Frost, siguiera al grupo. Iba a decirle algo a su compañero cuando se percató de que no paraba de mirar a su recién vista amiga con la boca abierta, incluso se pudría decir que por poco la baba se le caía por aquella joven.

— ¿Quién es la chica a la que saludaste? — Preguntó aún abobado Jack mientras era jalado por su amiga.

— ¿Te refieres a Elsa? Pues es mi amiga, vive o, mejor dicho, vivía al lado de mi casa. Desde que entró a la escuela no ha ido a su hogar, tampoco puede ir en vacaciones, políticas de la escuela. Es una de las mejores estudiantes de por aquí. — Trató de omitir lo más que pudo sobre los poderes de su amiga, le había jurado que lo mantendría en secreto.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Se ve muy joven para ser de tercer año. — Interrogó Jack mientras ambos se sentaban junto a Anna.

— ¿De qué habla el idiota frío? — Preguntó la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

— Al parecer al niño paleta le gustó tu hermana. — Dijo abiertamente Rapunzel sin guardarse nada provocando un sonrojo a Jack por vergüenza y furia.

— ¡Gracias, Rapunzel! ¡Ahora tendré que soportar a la celosa Anna! — Se quejó el joven peliblanco.

— ¿Qué tú qué? ¡Con mi hermana no te metas! — Debajo de la mesa la chica pateó al joven con fuerza en la espinilla.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Eso dolió!

— ¡Por algo lo hice! Aleja tus manos de mi hermana. — Esta vez Anna en vez de enojada parecía divertida. Adoraba pelear con su amigo Jack.

— Está bien, no trataré de enamorarla... En tu presencia... — Susurró más para que para las iras dos chicas.

A la distancia, Elsa veía con curiosidad al comportamiento de su hermana y su amiga en relación con el joven que había visto anteriormente. No lo iba a aceptar, pero cuando le vio sintió una atracción inminente ante aquel chico, pero como no sabía lo que era eso, pensó que simplemente algo en él le había llamado la atención, nada en particular. Volteó al estrado cuando escuchó el sonar de la copa del director demandando la atención de todos, era el momento de que el sombrero seleccionador les dijera a los nuevos miembros que casa le pertenecía a cada uno de ellos. Elsa enserio deseaba que a su hermana le tocara junto con ella, pero sabía que aquel desgraciado sombrero jamás le concedería aquel gusto, aún recordaba cuando se lo puso. Era la más pequeña de todos y le quedaba enorme, pero aun así aquel objeto se metió en sus pensamientos y le dijo con ese tono de voz que le solía irritar, pues desde ese día, cada vez que iba al despacho del directo, le habla la sobre su potencian o simplemente le recordaba su situación: «Niña, eres la más joven y peligrosa de todo aquí... Tu casa sería la de Slytherin, pero si hago eso, quizá seas el terror de todos en esa casa... Te voy a oponer en... ¡Ravenclaw! Sí, aunque no es tu verdadero hogar, tu deberías estar con las serpientes...», fue lo que le dijo cuándo la puso en esa casa. Por eso, todos en Slytherin le temían y aceptaban, a veces dormía allá cuando se sentía sola en su recámara. Y también, por eso los de Ravenclaw nunca la aceptaban, era una intrusa en su casa. Una serpiente rodeada de cuervos.

Varios alumnos fueron pasando al frente para ponerse el peculiar objeto, al parecer este año el sombrero sería bueno con los pequeños que entraban en la institución mágica. Una joven de cabello corto, labial negro, mayas negras abajo del uniforme y delineador negro pasó al estrado con una sonrisa algo tímida. Elsa se fijó en el peculiar atuendo de la chica, pensó que la mandarían a Slytherin con aquella pinta, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el sombrero miró a la pequeña, luego miró a Elsa con un gesto de maldad entre arrugas, había encontrado a alguien más para fastidiar a la joven de cabellos platinos que creía que podía adivinar a que casa pertenecería aquella muchacha, aquel objeto se había encariñado con ella, por eso no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para fastidiarla de vez en cuando.

— Estarás en... ¡Ravenclaw! — Sentenció el sombrero.

Elsa casi se estrella contra la mesa cuando escuchó aquello, ¿esa chica con pinta de gótica estaría con los presumidos de Ravenclaw? Bueno, mirándola mejor, si tenía el porte solitario de los que se graduaron cuando Elsa entró a la casa. Ella que estaba viendo el nombramiento casi queda aturdida con aquello mientras la joven se acercaba feliz a su mesa. ¿Es que acaso ese maldito sombrero se estaba volviendo más loco? Sabía que los de Ravenclaw con los generaciones habían cambiado un poco su estilo, pero ahora venía está pequeña que podía decirse tenía todo el potencian de ser una buena representante de su casa. La joven se acercó a donde estaba Elsa y la miró sorprendida, quizá le llamó la atención su peculiar pelo, o que era la más alejada de todos aquellos que se suponía vivían con ella, no lo sabía. Lo único cierto es que ahora aquella pequeña estaba sentada frente de ella y le sonreía con naturalidad.

— ¡Hola! — Le saludó mostrando sus blancos dientes.

— Eh... Hola... — Saludó fríamente la chica.

— Soy Mavis Drácula, un placer. — Se presentó la chica.

— Soy Elsa de Arendell... — Se presentó también Elsa secamente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de los demás? — Se interesó Mavis cambiando de asiento y sentándose junto a la rubia.

— Es una larga historia... — Esquivó la joven maga.

— Quizá luego me la quieras contar. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? — Interrogó la pequeña con ojos brillantes.

— ¡¿Es qué eres suicida?! ¡Se nota que eres nueva! — Gritó un joven de la misma mesa sin llamar la atención de los superiores.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Mavis confundida, pero vio que Elsa se encogía en su lugar y su semblante se oscurecía.

— ¡Ella es "La Reina de las Nieves", Elsa de Arendell! Vino aquí cuando tenía trece porque es "la maga más poderosa que ha existido en el mundo" y a la vez la más peligrosa. — Lo último el joven lo dijo con tono burlón.

Elsa se sentía realmente insultada, como si esos bastardos entendieran lo que es vivir con este inmenso poder que apenas controlaba. Sintió como en su interior la magia vibraba fuertemente en respuesta al insulto de aquel estudiante le dio, respiró profundamente para tranquilizar la tristeza de ser diferente.

— La Reina de las Nieves no es ni siquiera miembro de la casa de Ravenclaw, ella pertenece a las serpientes de Slytherin, pero el sombrero dijo que ahí sería el temor de todos, así que nos echó el muerto a nosotros, los de Ravenclaw. Es una maldita serpiente. A veces me pregunto por qué no mejor la mandó con los de Gryffindor, ellos se la merecen más. — Continuó esta vez una joven.

— ¿Ya acabaron? — Preguntó Elsa con la voz más gélida que jamás hayan escuchado antes los miembros de la casa de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Eres la maga más poderosa del mundo? — Interrogó curiosa Mavis.

— Se podría decir. — Aceptó la rubia sin mirarle a la cara.

— ¡Sorprendente! — Eso la había dejado impresionada, jamás pensó que conocería a alguien más a parte de esos dos estúpidos que le dijeran eso.

— ¿Perdón? Estoy confundida...

— ¡Es genial! ¡Eres genial! ¡Quiero ser como tú! ¡Por favor, se mi mentora! — Le rogó prácticamente Mavis.

— Eh... yo... Mejor creo que seré tu amiga... — Aceptó Elsa.

— ¡Genial! — Festejó Mavis ahora abrazada del brazo de Elsa ganando una mirada de odio por parte de Anna.

A la distancia, la hermana menor de la rubia observaba como una completa extraña chica dark que en todo el transcurso del viaje no paraba de escuchar rock n' roll abrazaba a su adorada hermana Elsa, si las miradas mataran, la Drácula estaría muerta. Jack sólo observaba divertido la escena, sabía que Anna era demasiado posesiva con respecto a Elsa, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a ese punto. Miró de reojo a Elsa, y se perdió en sus penetrantes ojos azules. Se abobó tanto que Rapunzel tuvo que pegarle en la cabeza para que pasara al estrado a ver en qué casa quedaba. Se paró mientras se tallaba la cabeza y se dirigía a donde se hallaba una silla donde se sentó y enseguida la maestra, quien fuera que sea, le puso el sombrero. Se sintió extraño. Como si alguien se hubiese metido en su mente. Y no era muy diferente a lo que realmente pasaba, el sombrero seleccionador literalmente se metía en tu mente y registraba cada acción, cada pensar, cada hábito y todo lo que podía haber en tu mente: sueños, deseos, maldades y más.

— Mmm... Eres muy similar a alguien a la cual me gusta mucho fastidiar... — Pensó en voz alta el sombrero.

— ¿Me pones en Ravenclaw? — Pidió a susurros Jack, quería estar lo más cerca de Elsa que pudiese.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un chicho enamorado de mi pequeña niña de hielo... — Susurró también el sombrero, a veces igual él sabía ser discreto.

— Por favor, sólo ponme en Ravenclaw... — El sombrero sonrió.

— ¿Ravenclaw? Está bien te pondré en... — Hizo una pausa antes de gritar a todo pulmón, o vacío, por ser un sombrero. — ¡Slytherin!

Jack se dio un manotazo en la frente tan potente que se dejó una marca evidente. Elsa al ver aquella pelea pensó que al fin se libraría de ser la presa preferida del sombrero.

— Maldición... — Soltó Jack mientras se sentaba junto con Eugene.

— Vaya, los jóvenes están más sueltos de lengua que en mis tiempos. — Suspiró el joven de cabello castaño mientras no le quitaba la mirada a cierta rubia de largos cabellos que había pasado al estrado. — ¿Cómo te llamas, novato?

— Soy Jack, Jack Frost. — Se presentó el peliblanco.

— Soy Eugene Fitzherbert. — Se presentó también. — Y por ser un nuevo acá en Slytherin, te tendré que poner al corriente de unas cosas.

El joven castaño alzó la mirada y señaló a Elsa quien ahora estaba rodeada por Rapunzel de un lado y Mavis del otro, se veía realmente feliz, jamás la había visto sonreír de aquella forma en los años que llevaba de conocerla.

— Esa de allí, la rubia con cabello casi blanco, es Elsa. Ella es nuestra Reina de las Nieves, aunque entre nosotros, la conocemos como la princesita de Slytherin por ser la maga más poderosa del mundo, sus ataques son tan fuertes que sólo los profesores pueden contra ella. — Explicó a grandes rasgos el joven con barba.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si ella está en Ravenclaw, ¿cómo puede ser la princesa d Slytherin? — Interrogó Jack confundido.

— Mira, novato. — Habló Eugene con tono monótono. — Así son las cosas, ella debería estar con nosotros, pero el pedazo de tela dijo que no y se las puso a Ravenclaw que no saben valorarla, no será raro que la veas por nuestros dormitorios o que, incluso, duerma allí.

— ¿O sea que ella prácticamente vive en el dormitorio de Slytherin? — Asimiló feliz el peliblanco.

— Tranquilo, campeón, que llega a ser tan fría como su sobrenombre. Desde que entraste, vi que no le quitabas el ojo de encima. — Eugene rio haciendo sonrojar a Jack.

— ¡N-No es cierto!

— Vamos, novato.

El veterano de Slytherin le dedicó una sonrisa amplia al joven, no sabía que la chica que le había atraído era la mujer más difícil que alguien pudiese aspirar.

Elsa hablaba con Rapunzel, quien había terminado en la misma casa que ella, cosa que agradecía con toda el alma, y Anna la observaba curiosos. Su hermana había cambiado en esos tres años de ausencia, su peinado era diferente: antes siempre lo llevaban bien amarrado atado en una *cebolla, pero ahora lo tenía atado en una trenza que le caía graciosamente en el hombro, la mayor parte de su cabello estaba despeinado echado para atrás, como si se hubiese acabado de despertar y sólo se hubiese pasado la mano para evitar que el pelo le cayera en la cara e interrumpiera su visión. Su rostro se veía más maduro, los año en soledad de seguro habían forjado ese rostro tan falto de emoción que contrastaba severamente con la que ella recordaba cuando era pequeña. Su altura había incrementado mucho al igual que su aura solitaria y dolida. Había cambiado mucho.

— ¡Anna de Arendell! — Se escuchó retumbar en la sala.

Elsa viró la cara para ver el nombramiento de su hermanita. Había crecido. Tenía el cabello realmente largo, normalmente lo ataba en dos colas, pero ahora, lo tenía amarrado en dos trenzas que le caía graciosamente por los hombros con aquel mechón blanco que era la marca del accidente sufrido. Era más alta de como la recordaba, su cara era la misma de la niña con la que había jugado hace años, las mismas pecas, los mismos ojos que se llenaban de asombro por toda la magia que la rodeaba y su sonrisa ilusa. Así era su adorada hermanita.

Anna se sentó en la banca que se encontraba en medio del estrado. Estaba nerviosa. Miró a todos los estudiantes y se concentró en su hermana que la miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura y amor. En esos tres años alejada de ella le mandó cartas que ella nunca respondió, cuando hablaba rara vez con ella siempre le hablaba de manera cortante, un día que la fue a visitar a la escuela le negó la entrada a su recámara y la ordenó que se fuera. La había lastimado mucho, pero ella la seguía amando. Era su hermana después de todo. Y ahora, que en sus ojos se veía esa llama de amor que tanto la joven pelirroja añoró ver por tres años, el amor que le tenía a su hermana mayor creció. No sabía la razón por la cual actuaba así de fría con ella, pero no le importaba si su atención recaía en ella. Estaba tan feliz de ser observada por Elsa que cuando vio como Mavis llamó la atención de la joven rubia haciéndole voltear la cara, Anna, quien ahora miraba con enojo a la chica gótica, no pudo evitar sentir los celos de hermana menor. Seguía teniendo catorce años al fin de cuentas.

El sombrero empezó a explorar la mente de Anna, sabía quién era esa chica, la hermana menor de su "niña de hielo". Vio que la pequeña pelirroja tenía los mismos ideales de su hermana, pero a diferencia de ella, Anna poseía las características apropiadas para Gryffindor, su corazón por la justicia sin importar el precio. En cambio, Elsa era una de las pocas personas en las cuales leyó un corazón tan noble como el de un Gryffindor, el conocimiento de un Ravenclaw y la astucia, sobre todo, de un Slytherin, quien hacia todo por obtener su objetivo. Y ahora sabía porque el objetivo de Elsa era tan puro que no pudo ponerla con las serpientes, aquella niña a la cual ahora leía su mente y corazón era el objetivo de la Reina de las nieves. Ver que aquella joven siempre sonriente y a salvo era lo único que quería Elsa aunque eso significase que ella tuviese que ser condenada a la soledad, encarcelada, tachada por todos de monstruo o, incluso, la aceptaría dichosa la muerte si supiera que Anna estaría a salvo.

«Ay, pequeña niña de hielo, ya veo porque siempre estás con esa cara triste. Por eso no te quise poner con los de Slytherin, ellos no tienen un objetivo tan bueno como el tuyo, por eso te puse con los de Ravenclaw, tu sabiduría es sorprendente, a pesar de tener el corazón de un Gryffindor», pensó el sombrero mientras veía a la distancia a Elsa. La joven rubia miró también al sombrero y pensó que la observaba porque le haría alguna broma a su hermana. Eso si que no. El pobre sombrero sintió un aura amenazadora por parte de Elsa quien, para desgracia del accesorio, lo miraba con la advertencia casi grande pegada en su frente que decía: «Con, mi, hermana, no, te, metas», hasta el pobre objeto mágico sabía cuándo una advertencia iba en serio, con Anna, jamás se metería en su vida como objeto mágico. Lo había decidido. Pero le pareció cómico el actuar de su "niña de hielo", podía ser una buena y protectora hermana mayor, eso estaba más que confirmado. Miró hora a un joven de cabello blanco que no paraba de contemplar la belleza amenazante de Elsa, ¿cómo sería la joven princesita de Slytherin enamorada? Si tan sólo las serpientes supieran que idolatran a una de su misma especie de color blanco, de seguro les daría un infarto, la razón por la cual habló del temor de Slytherin es por eso mismo.

— Tu estarás en... ¡Gryffindor! — Anunció finalmente el sombrero.

Elsa sonrió complacida, sabía que los de Gryffindor eran buenas personas, los pocos con los que había convivido (excluyendo a Merida) la habían tratado bien a pesar de que los mayores sabían lo de su "problema", no le hacían de menos. Al contrario. Era su segundo hogar aparte de Slytherin. Vio un aura triste en Anna, pero ella le sonrió y, con ese pequeño gesto, fue suficiente para que Anna volviera a sonreír. La joven rubia sé tranquilizó aún más cuando vio a Merida pararse y darle la bienvenida a su hermana con esa sonrisa tan enérgica y cálida que la caracterizaban, sabía que estaría en buenas manos.

La ceremonia continuó sin contratiempos, la comida fue más que exquisita. Sirvieron: pavo, cerdo, helado, sopas para todos los gustos, ensaladas, pizzas, hamburguesas, refrescos de cola, vinos, jugos y todo aquello que se pudiesen imaginar. En el ambiente reinaba el compañerismo, la camaradería, nuevas amistades surgían entre los miembros de las casas y los novatos recién llegados. Elsa mantenía una charla cotidiana con Rapunzel y su nueva amigas Mavis mientras degustaban los exquisitos manjares que se aparecían con arte de magia en su mesa. Anna y Merida compartían una plática sobre las aventuras que ambas habían tenido con la rubia, desde que a la rubia y a la menor le gustaban robar galletas en medio de la noche a espaldas de su padres dormidos, hasta cuando Merida obligó a Elsa a meterse en el equipo de quidditch como sustituto de uno de sus miembros, cuando ella era de Ravenclaw. Eugene y Jack parloteaban de lo sensuales que eran mientras le hacían ojitos a las de nuevo ingreso, aunque los verdaderos ojos de ambos estaban atentos a un par de rubias que sonreían entre si en la mesa de los cuervos.

Cuando la cena dio por terminada, los nuevos miembros y los veteranos se formaron para irse a sus respectivas casas, excepto Elsa, quien esa noche la pasaría en el dormitorio de Slytherin. No quería que a Rapunzel ni a Mavis les hicieran de menos sólo por haberle dirigido la palabra. En el trayecto, se topó con uno de sus amigos, Hiccup, quien prácticamente corría a la residencia de Hufflepuff mientras entre sus manos llevaba una serie de huevos que con trabajo soportaba su escuálido cuerpo delgado. Pasó por su lado donde simplemente le sonrió dejando ver su sonrisa infantil, lazó una mano lo más alto que pudo antes de seguir corriendo para llegar a su casa. Luego tendría que hablarle, si Hiccup, el experto en dragones y criatura mágicas, tenía algo entre manos, sus amigos y ella se meterían en problemas, y eso a su vez no traería nada bueno, como en la ocasión cuando les pidió cuidar por una semana a aún bebé de esfinge quién no paró de hacerles adivinanzas básicas, a parte de los problemas para ocultarlo de los prefectos. Elsa había sufrido más por eso, ella era la que se lo llevaba a su cuarto por las noches.

Al llegar al cuadro que era la puerta a la residencia de las serpientes, la joven dijo las palabras claves y la dejó pasar sin contratiempos. Al entrar, vio las mismas caras que la miraban con respeto e inclinaban la cabeza ante ella. Eso era incómodo para la rubia. Siguió paseándose hasta llegar a la sala común donde de seguro estaría su amigo Eugene. Y en efecto. Ahí estaba él. El joven se encontraba sentado en el gigantesco sofá leyendo su libro favorito con sumo interés mientras, que a su lado derecho, estaba un joven de cabello blanco y ojos tan azules como los de la chica. Elsa sintió como su corazón empezó a latir al contemplar a aquel joven, pero simplemente lo ignoró, pensaba que había sido la larga caminata. La joven tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de su amigo donde se dejó escurrir en el cómo sofá verde de los de Slytherin.

— ¿Cansada? — Interrogó su amigo sin apartar la vista de la lectura.

— Algo, el camino es muy largo. — Afirmó la chica suspirando.

— ¡Hola! — Se escuchó la voz del muchacho que estaba alado de Eugene.

— Elsa, este es Jack, es amigo de tu hermana. — Le presentó el joven castaño.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermana? — Preguntó Elsa con tono frío.

— Sí, me mudé en frente de su casa hace un año. — Contestó Jack sonriendo.

— Ya veo. Soy... — Se iba a presentar cuando el peliblanco le interrumpió.

— Eres Elsa, la súper genial hermana mayor de Anna y su "futura esposa", bueno, eso me contó que te decía cuando era pequeña. — La joven se quedó boquiabierta, ¿qué tanto había dicho Anna?

— Si, supongo que mi hermana no sabe lo que es la discreción.

— Yo soy Jack Frost, tengo catorce años y el novato más guapo de todos. Mi especialidad es la magia nevada y me encanta hacer bromas. — Se presentó el joven.

— Mira, Elsa, un joven que comparte tus gustos "helados". — Eugene no pudo reír de su elocuente broma porque ya tenía la cara llena de nieve. — ¡Sólo se puede hacer magia en los salones!

— Uy, perdón, no controlo mis poderes aún. — Dijo entre risitas Elsa.

— Que broma de mal gusto. — Se quejó el castaño mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cara.

— ¡Que genial! — Comentó Jack riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Vamos, novato! ¡Respeta a tu superior!

El trío se estaba riendo por la pequeña broma hecha hasta que uno de los integrantes más nuevos de Slytherin se les acercó, tenía la pinta de un verdadero príncipe de cuentos de hadas: Pelo pelirrojo oscuro corto con patillas, un rostro realmente masculino, una sonrisa encantadora y lucía un nuevo uniforme con el escudo de las serpientes. Aquel joven se aproximó hasta la rubia donde hizo una reverencia, como las que le solían dar todos los alumnos de aquella casa, y le tomó de la mano para luego depositarle un leve beso.

— Usted debe ser Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves y princesa de Slytherin... — Inició a hablar el joven, pero para Elsa eso ya era cotidiano. — Permítame preséntame, soy Hans de las Islas del Sur, un placer en conocerla.

— Igualmente. Ahora, si me permite... — La joven rubia retiró su mano y se acomodó un cabello que se le había salido. — Me retiraré a dormir, ocuparé la cama de siempre, la del antiguo dormitorio.

La Reina de las Nieves se paró de donde estaba y se fue caminado hasta subir unas escaleras realmente deterioradas. Años antes de que Elsa entrara, Slytherin había sufrido una remodelación creando un nuevo dormitorio femenino, pero ahora, tenía dos: el nuevo, que era el utilizado por todas las chicas. Y el viejo, que se usaba como bodega hasta la llegada de Elsa. La chica entró al dormitorio donde sólo había una cama, la suya, en el cuarto, todo lo demás estaba vacío y lleno de polvo. Las telarañas colgaban de las esquinas y uno que otro animal se podía escuchar, pero a Elsa no le importaba, en esa habitación estaba sola y nadie corría peligro. Su objetivo en la vida era no poner en peligro a las personas que la rodeaban, y si para ello tenía que condenarse para siempre a dormir en aquella cama en tal mal estado como estaba la de su propia habitación, con gusto lo haría.

La rubia se acostó directamente en la cama, había olvidado llevar su pijama. Se arremolinó entre las sábanas y empezó a cerrar los parpadeados, estaba cansada.

*Toc, Toc*

Se escuchó de repente atrás de la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Elsa? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Jack. — La voz del joven que acaba de conocer retumbaba en la recámara.

La joven se paró perezosamente y se aproximó a la puerta donde simplemente se apoyó en la madera.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Interrogó la rubia.

— Quería decirte que eso que hiciste con Eugene fue genial, me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacer eso. — Pidió el joven.

— Jack, es tarde... Mañana hablamos, ¿te parece? — Sugirió la chica.

— Claro. ¿Elsa? — Le llamó el joven.

— ¿Si?

— Nada, olvídalo... Descansa.

Elsa tomó muy enserio las últimas palabras del joven porque apenas lo escuchó alejarse, se acostó de nuevo y esta vez se quedó dormida al instante.

Jack bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, tenía curiosidad de saber si era cierto lo que le había dicho Eugene sobre sus poderes, además de que quería saber si tenía algún pretendiente o algo por el estilo. Había que admitirlo, a Jack le había gustado Elsa desde la primera vez que la vio, pero sabía que las cosas no eran como en un cuento de hadas cuyos protagonistas se casaban a la hora de conocerse, las cosas llevan su tiempo, y todo iniciaba con acercarse a Elsa. Jack tenía planeado que mañana, en el desayuno, hablaría con ella y no apresuraría las cosas, si es que ella también había sentido aquella potente atracción para con él. Iba bajando por las escaleras hasta que llegó a las de los nuevos dormitorios. Ahí. A punto de subir con esa estúpida sonrisa de niño bonito. Estaba Hans. Jack al penas verle, sintió una corazonada, y eso, amigos míos, no era nada bueno. Hans no le daba buena espina, y menos al darse cuenta que era demasiado "perfecto". Sus miradas se encontraron y casi se podía apreciar como luchaban con sólo las miradas y la temperatura comenzó a bajar. Pero de inmediato ambos se ignoraron mutuamente.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

El sol alumbraba la ventana clavada con maderas de la habitación de Elsa, en las pequeñas rendijas entraban los rayos solares con muy poca intensidad, pero suficiente como para despertar a la joven. Como de costumbre, fue la primera en despertar para irse a su propia recámara donde se bañaría y cambiaría de ropa. Se paró de la cama y bajó a la sala común. Vacía. Eso era lo que pensaba que estaba la sala hasta que mientras se encaminaba a la salida se topó con un joven de hermoso cabello blanco con unos pantalones holgados con copos de nieve y una camisa azul claro, tenía aires adormilados, se frotaba los ojos con pereza y bostezaba. Era obvio que estaba recién despertando. Elsa se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y la ropa, pues, estaba toda desacomodada y su cabello era un desastre.

— Buenos... días... — Saludó el joven peliblanco.

— Buenos días. — Contestó rápidamente Elsa sin mirarle.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Se interesó Jack.

— A mi habitación, si me disculpas.

La rubia salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, por alguna razón que aquel joven la viese así le daba suma vergüenza. Notó que su corazón se aceleró apenas al escuchar su voz, estaba así desde que fijó su mirada en él ayer. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No sabía porque reaccionaba así. Todos los de Slytherin y los de Ravenclaw la miraban en recién despertada casi siempre y nunca sintió pena alguna, pero con Jack era diferente. Mientras trababa de tranquilizar sus irregulares latidos se encaminó hasta la residencia de los cuervos, ahí, dijo la palabra clave para que la dejara pasar el cuadro y se dirigió a su cuarto donde tomó una merecida ducha que la llegó a tranquilizar un poco, se peinó sus cabellos en una trenza que se enrolló hasta atarla en una cebolla y dejó su fleco caer a pesar de que no le gustaba tener la cara cubierta. Se vistió con su uniforme de Ravenclaw y se puso un par de guantes a los cuales Merida y Eugene estaba acostumbrados y que Jack no observó que llevaba. Colocó su varita mágica en el compartimiento de su uniforme y se dirigió enseguida al comedor.

Bajaba las escaleras que conectaban los dormitorios, toda la sala de Ravenclaw estaba llena de libros que ya había consumido, miró con nostalgia la ventana que tenía un espacio suficiente amplio para que dos personas se pudiesen sentar. Ahí, en ese mismo lugar, conoció a una chica más buena que pudo llegar a toparse en su vida y que, gracias a ella, ahora tenía como amigos a Merida, Eugene y Hiccup. Aquella joven era de hermoso cabello castaño que normalmente mantenía atado en una coleta con un moño azul, ojos de igual color y una voz hermosa. Su nombre, era Bella. Cuando ella había entrado, aquella muchacha estaba a tres años de egresar de Hogwarts, fue su primera amiga y que, por desgracia, también sufrió varios incidentes con su potente magia. Bella y ella siempre se sentaban a leer ahí, por el tamaño de Elsa, usualmente en sus piernas, y le leía historias muy buenas. Desvió la mirada ocultando su nostalgia. «Eso quedó atrás, Elsa. Bella ya no está aquí ni Adam para cuidarte de los demás cuervos», se recordó a si misma. Adam era el novio de Bella quien, igual que ella, la había tratado como su pequeña.

Siguió avanzando a través de la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando sintió como unos brazos intrusos se apoderaban de los suyos obligándola a parar. Eran Rapunzel y Mavis quienes la miraban con reproche. Ambas jóvenes ya estaban listas al igual que Elsa, sus uniformes puestos con el símbolo de los cuervos junto con su corbata azul. La rubia de largos cabellos tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que la chica gótica, Elsa iba a empezar a hablar pero se lo impidieron arrastrándola fuera de la sala para llevarla al gran comedor donde ya le esperaban sus amigos, los nuevos y su hermana para desayunar todos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor y poder hablar sobre lo que les había parecido aquel primer día. La rubia sólo se podía dejar arrastrar mientras se preguntaba el porqué de aquella acción, aunque le parecía realmente tierno por parte de las menores que la llevarán así, sólo Anna le hacía aquello, ya lo extrañaba.

Bajaron por las escaleras móviles donde casi se quedan atrapadas de no ser peque Elsa sabía ya el movimiento de cada una de aquellos objetos mágicos. La joven tomó a sus amigas y corrió al extremo seguro de los pisos antes de que la escalera se moviese. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al gran comedor donde, lo primero que vieron, fue la gran melena roja y rizada de Merida quien ya estaba con Anna, Eugene, Hiccup, Jack y otro joven el cual ninguna de las tez chicas conocía. Mavis, Rapunzel y Elsa se acercaron a la mesa donde la rubia se sentó al lado de su hermana, la de largos cabellos junto a cierto castaño con una barba y la joven gótica se sentó junto a la joven Reina de las Nieves, pues a ella y a Rapunzel era a las únicas que conocía de aquellas personas.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! — Saludó Merida con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días. — Contestaron las tres recién llegadas.

— ¡Bueno, como tenemos novatos será menor que nos presentemos! — Sugirió la de cabellos de fuego. — Soy Merida DunBrochy soy la capitana de quidditch de Gryffindor, un placer.

— Soy Hiccup Berek, miembro de Hufflepuff. Me gustan los dragones y criaturas mágicas. — Dijo un joven escuálido y tímido que se ocultaba tras de la joven capitana.

— Soy Eugene Fitzherbert, miembro de Slytherin y mejor amigo de la rubia fría que está allá. — Se presentó el joven.

— Y tengan cuidado, si no tienen algo es muy probable que lo tenga Eugene, mejor conocido como el "ladrón Flynn" — Comentó en broma Merida mientras se comía una manzana.

— Soy Elsa de Arendell, miembro de Ravenclaw. — Fue el turno de la rubia, se sentía muy nerviosa.

— ¡Hola a todos! Soy Anna de Arendell, hermana de Elsa. — Empezó a hablar la pelirroja de trenzas mientras aprensaba el brazo de su hermana con posesión. — Y ella es la persona que más amo en mi vida, como hermana, no como otra cosa, bueno, quizá si fuera chico, si, aunque mirándola no está tan mal, digo, si fuera chico, claro, ella me gusta mucho. Espera. ¿Pero qué dije?

Todos en la mesa se rieron ante Anna, la pobre tan emocionada por volver a estar con su hermana que no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche, y ahora, que estaba junto a ella, los envíos la traicionaron y la hicieron hablare incoherencias.

— Soy Rapunzel Corona, miembro de Ravenclaw y me gusta mucho pintar. — Se presentó la joven rubia de largos cabellos.

— Soy Jack Frost... — Inició el peliblanco.

— Frosty~ — Comentó Anna riendo.

— Soy Jack Frost... — Reafirmó. — Miembro de Slytherin y me gusta hacer bromas.

— Soy Mavis Drácula, miembro de Ravenclaw. Me gusta conocer cosas nuevas y aprender. Y mi mayor deseo es ser tan poderosa como Elsa. — La joven gótica miró a Elsa recibiendo enseguida una mirada amenazante de parte de Anna.

— Yo soy Kristoff Icsnow, miembro de Hufflepuff. Amo el hielo, el hielo y la nieve es mi vida... — Se presentó un joven de cabello rubio cual princesa y muy varonil.

Después de las presentaciones, todos se adentraron en una chalara común y corriente. Anna estaba narrando a Elsa lo que había pasado en sus tres años de ausencia cuando se fijó que su hermana mayor portaba unos hermosos guantes de color azul que tenían delicadas figuras de copos nevados.

— Elsa, ¿por qué traes esos guantes? — La joven rubia se quedó estática. Estaba tan habituada a usar aquella prenda mágica que casi se le olvidaba que los llevaba.

— Los guantes me los regaló el Sr. Norte y una de mis superiores que se llama Bella junto con su novio, Adam. Me ayudan a controlar mis poderes. — Explicó Elsa con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿¡Adam!? ¡¿La Bestia Adam?! ¡Ay, ese hombre si era un buen jugador! Recuerdo que él me regaló mi primera escoba... Ya que hablando de esto... ¿qué les parece si vamos al capo de quidditch? Ya saben, es sábado... No hay clases... — Intentó Merida.

— ¡Ah, no, eso no! ¿A caso piensas aburrir a los nuevos con eso? — Se quejó Eugene.

— Tranquilo, ¿qué les parece si les enseñamos a los nuevos el castillo? — Ofreció Elsa sonriendo.

— Yo digo que si. — El primero en acceder fue Jack ganando la atención total de Elsa y que ambos corazones latieran rápidamente.

— ¡Yo también digo que hagamos lo que Elsa dice! — La segunda fue Anna.

— Lo que Elsa diga, yo conociendo que está bien. — Mavis igual aceptó.

— ¡Está bien, vamos! — Cedió Merida.

— ¡Si! De hecho, chicos, les tengo una sorpresa a ustedes tres. — Comentó Huccup con una sonrisa enorme.

Los jóvenes miembros del recién formado grupo rieron ligeramente, excepto Merida, Eugene y Elsa quiénes rieron de forma nerviosa, sólo los que conocían realmente a Huccup sabían que cuando les decía la palabra "sorpresa" era porque tenía que ver con alguna criatura que él había encontrado. Y para Elsa, lo que acababa de decir y los huevos que llevaba ayer le dieron aún más sospechas, pero quiso darle el privilegio de la duda. Mientras Elsa pensaba en que se traía entre manos Hiccup, Jack no paraba de verla, le gustaba, lo admitía, apenas la vio fue como si sólo existiera ella, se le quería acercar más, pero no sabía cómo. Y menos. Sabiendo el tipo de hermana que tenía, ya que Anna no paraba de hacer gesto para llamar la atención de la rubia que se turnaba entere prestarle atención a Mavis y a Anna al mismos tiempo, era un caos aquella mesa, algunos hablaban de que hacer después de la exploración por el colegio, Anna -como siempre- trataba de llamar la atención de Elsa, Rapunzel charlaba con Eugene mientras que él simplemente le escuchaba con cara de nada sorprendido.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, un joven de porte real observaba al recién formado grupo de amigos, y sobre todo, a cierta pelirroja que no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Elsa, aquel muchacho sabía que si quería acercarse a la "princesa de Slytherin" tenía que ser algo muy cercano de su hermana. Sonrió con malicia, en su mente se estaba engendrado un plan que sólo él sabría. Su objetivo: ser respetado por todos, que todo el mundo lo viera hacia arriba. Quería un poder que nadie pudiese superar. Aquel joven tenía un conocimiento prohibid, un conocimiento que adquiero cuando dio a parar a cierto callejón donde sólo los magos malévolos se reunían, sabía cómo quitarle el poder mágico a un mago convirtiéndolo en un simple muggle. Se rio a carcajada pequeña y casi insonoras, estaba a punto ansioso por poner en marcha su plan. Pobre de aquel joven, no sabía que su presa era más poderosa, tan poderosa que ni ella misa podía controlar aquellos poderes que le habían sido otorgados al hacer y que, por culpa de este, sería considerada un monstruo.

¿Continuará?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer *: Para los que no sepan, una cebolla es ese chongo que se hacen las bailarinas, o mejor explicado, el peinado que lleva nuestra querida Elsa cuando es coronada. _

**NOTAS PARA LOS LECTORES Y DIVAGACIONES DE LA AUTORA:  
**_¿Qué les pareció? xD Esta medio idiota, lo admito. Ahora, algo que me gustaría que ustedes decidan (saben que adoro que me den ideas) ¿Quieren un romance entre Merida y Hiccup? ewe O cuales parejas (esto es JELSA, aclaro, así que Jack y Elsa son intocables) quieren que aparezcan en esta historia? Me ayudarían de mucho.  
Como siempre: Dejen su comentario aquí abajito owo me sirve de mucho de motivación y para ver si este escrito tiene futuro._

**ACLARACIONES:  
**_Los capitulo saldrán cada mes –aproximadamente- por cuestiones de la escuela y todo eso, ya saben, escuela y escritura no van, ya que solo podría escribir a lo mucho uno o dos días a la semana, sumado a lo que pudiese escribir en un momento de ocio o aburrimiento.  
_

_Ahora si, sin más por escribir, me despido de ustedes. Hasta la próxima.  
Zakuro Hatsune. _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo están? ewe esta vez les he traído el FanFic antes de tiempo, ¡lo pude acabar en medio mes! ;W; Por cierto: Feliz día atrasado de San Valentín. Yo la pasé forever alone pues nadie tiene los suficientes pantalones para declarárseme(? LOL xD Como sea, espero y disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Como saben los que ya me han leído, y por los que no les explico: Al final de cada FanFic está la sección de "Contestando comentarios", si comentaste, ahí aparecerá la respuesta. Y como esta vez les puse una encuesta, los votos estarán ahí. Sin más que agregar, espero y les guste. _

Una vida en Hogwarts

Capitulo uno: Los novatos llegan.

Capítulo 2: El amor no nace en un día.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? No lo sabía. Ahora estaba sentada en la sala de detención por golpear con su magia al pretendiente de su hermana que la había hecho llorar con ayuda del chico que estaba a su lado jugando a hacer copos de nieve con su varita mágica. Miraba a aquel muchacho de pelo blanco que en ese mes se había vuelto su confidente, su cómplice y, en su corazón, un sentimiento nuevo había nacido con aquella experiencia tan amarga que la joven de pelo platino había vivido en aquellos treinta días de haber iniciado el curso escolar. Y lo peor de aquella experiencia. Y la razón por la cual aún no se había arrepentido por estar ahí sentada en la sala de detención siendo vigilada por el Sr. Norte quién le había puesto en sus manos unos guantes parecidos a los que ella portaba, sólo que a diferencia de los de piel azul, estos estaban forjados con arena extraída de la piedra filosofal con cadenas atadas a una gigantesca máquina, cuya función le era desconocida, que provocaba a un mago promedio que su magia fuese anulada. Claro que en el caso de Elsa. Esa baratija sólo hacía que su magia se volviese la de un mago promedio. Era que la satisfacción de haber golpeado a aquel "príncipe" nadie se la quitaba.

Mientras la jóvenes estaban en detención, Anna se encontraba esperando a su hermana detrás de la puerta de aquella sala, estaba agachada abrazándose a si misma ocultado su cabeza entre sus piernas sintiendo la vergüenza, ira, tristeza y culpa en su corazón. Una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo estaba en aquella sala con unas extrañas cosas en las manos, eso no estaba bien, ella no debía estar ahí. Elsa no era debería estar encerrada con los alumnos "busca problemas". ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su hermana mayor? Ella era más sabía, por algo estaba en Ravenclaw -o eso pensaba Anna-. ¿Por qué no escuchó el llamado de su corazón? ¿Por celos? ¿Por ver que siempre aquella joven de cabellos platinos estaba rodeada por aquella chica gótica que le exigía su total atención? ¿Simplemente por reproche por aquellos tres años que no estuvo con ella sabiendo cuanto la amaba y necesitaba? Si, todo eso jugó un factor muy importante. Anna era egoísta, ella lo sabía, pero aún así quiso jugar a los enamorados perfectos sin importar lo que su hermana, quien siempre fue su voz de la razón, le decía. Había sido una estúpida. Ahora tenía que esperar a su hermana a que saliera de aquella sala, la vería, le pediría disculpas y le abrazaría dándole las gracias por haberla protegido incluso que fuese su culpa que tuviese que estar ahí. Y sobre todo. Le pediría disculpas por las marcas dejadas en su piel que de seguro le dolían aún.

Todo empezó cuando Merida, Elsa, Anna, Eugene, Rapunzel, Jack, Mavis y Hiccup fueron al bosque "prohibido" que ya no era tan prohibido para los tres veteranos. «¿Cuándo dicen que una cosa es prohibida, lo es en verdad? ¿O sólo es prohibida para aquellos que no se aventura a ver a la cara aquel peligro y descubrir que era lo que se ocultaba en verdad? ¿A caso los sentauros les atacan apenas les ven? ¿A caso un dragón cuando no es tentado ataca a aún indefenso humano?», esa era una de las metáforas que Bella les decía a los jóvenes cada vez que ella y su novio, Adam, los llevaban a aquel bosque donde ni el más valiente mago, tanto novato como veterano, se animaba a poner un pie en el interior. Las leyendas y mitos eran muchos, mitos y leyendas que aquella joven de cabello castaño siempre quiso averiguar si eran ciertas. ¿Quién diría que ahora sus "aprendices" llevaban a un grupo nuevo de novatos al interior de ese bosque mientras repetían las palabras que alguna vez Bella les dijo? Si aquella hermosa chica estuviese con ellos, de seguro les sonreiría y les guiaría a un nuevo lugar.

Aquel bosque era realmente grueso, sino fuera por la experiencia de los veteranos magos los novatos se hubiesen perdido al acto. Ramas se estrellaban contra la cara de Kristoff y Jack quienes eran los últimos, Elsa cuidaba de la seguridad de Anna, Rapunzel y Mavis, la pobre rubia platinada terminó con rasguños en su cara, moretones y despeinada por tantas veces que evitó algún accidente a las tres jóvenes hechiceras. Aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Hicupp iba en la delantera, después de todo, el había sido quien había dado la idea de ir al bosque para mostrarles "algo" a sus camaradas. Merida le seguía los talones, el pequeño chico era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, tanto como Eugene era el mejor amigo de Elsa. El joven castaño con barba iba el tercer lugar caminando tranquilamente sin preocuparse, ese bosque le era tan amenazante como el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno.

Llegaron a un gigantesco árbol, según la ubicación de los cuatro mayores, ese gran árbol debía ser el centro del bosque. Según recordaban los cuatro, siempre que iban con Bella a aquel lugar, les decía que si alguien se perdía, siguieran las ramas gruesas, pues llegarían con el viejo árbol quien los cuidaría hasta que ella los fuese a buscar. En más de una ocasión ese árbol tuvo entre sus ramas, en aquel tiempo, a uno de los niños que ahora eran más grandes. Tuvo a una Merida cuyo llanto se podía escuchar hasta el otro lado del bosque. Tuvo a una pequeña Elsa destruyendo sus ramas por su magia incontrolable por el temor que sintió junto con una Bella herida, por dicha magia, que sólo se limitó a abrazar a la pequeña sin importa que las heridas sangraran. Tuvo a un pequeño Eugene llorando desconsolado por la chica castaña que no encontraba. Y tuvo a un Hicupp acurrucado lagrimeando por no encontrar a sus amigos en una de sus aventuras.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Anunció el chico escuálido con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó temerosa Anna mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.

— Estamos con el viejo árbol en el centro del bosque prohibido. — Contestó Elsa sonriéndole cálidamente.

— ¡Estamos en medio de la nada! — Se quejó Jack.

— Mi padre me mataría si supiera que estoy haciendo esto... ¡Pero es genial! — Comentó Mavis mientras tomaba el brazo de Elsa. — ¿En serio estamos en medio del bosque?

— Sí. — Respondió la joven rubia.

— ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta aquí?

— Sí.

— ¿Te has perdido alguna vez?

— Si, en más de una vez.

— ¿Quieres a tu hermana? — Se metió Anna.

— Sí. — Dijo Elsa en un suspiro. Así era Anna, siempre queriendo su atención en todo momento.

— Hicupp, ¿qué hacemos aquí? — Interrogó Kristoff mientras estudiaba el gran árbol.

— Vine por los presentes que traje de mi viaje.

— Cierto. Fuiste a ver dragones, ¿no? — Rememoró Merida mientras miraba al cielo como si él le fuera a contestar.

— ¡Exacto!

El joven de Hufflepuff se inclinó hasta casi meter todo su tronco en la abertura que había entre unas raíces del gigantesco árbol. Tardó unos minutos hasta que salió del agujero y, entre sus manos, sostenía cuatro grandes huevos. ¡Eran huevos de dragón! Elsa reconoció aquellos huevos, eran los mismos que contrabajo podía sostener su amigo la noche anterior. ¿Se había escapado por la ventana de su dormitorio y luego venido en plena noche a esconderlos? Eso era de locos, eso sólo lo haría Hicupp o Merida.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esas cosas? — Se interesó Mavis, la más curiosa del grupo junto con Rapunzel.

— En mi viaje encontré varios nidos desamparados, unos cazadores habían matado a la madres. Tuve la idea de tráelos y que ustedes cuidasen uno. — Explicó el pequeño muchacho.

— ¿Nosotros? Vamos, Hiccup, sabes que la última vez que accedimos a cuidar alguna de tus criaturas mágicas casi el prefecto nos descubre. A los cuatro. — Aclaró Eugene haciendo énfasis en la última oración.

— ¡Vamos, Eugene! ¡Sólo un huevo por persona! — Suplicó Hicupp.

— Yo no tengo nada en contra. — Accedió Elsa, no quería que nada malo le pasara a esos pequeños que aún no habían visto el mundo.

— Si Elsa está de acuerdo, por mí no hay problema. — La segunda en aceptar fue Merida.

— Vale, yo también le entro. — Terminó cediendo Eugene casi obligado.

— ¡Son geniales, chicos! — Agradeció el más bajo de todos. — Ustedes también ayudan, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Aceptaron las chicas y el chico de rubios cabellos.

— No soy niñera. — Se quejó Jack.

— Vamos, Frosty, imagina que son pequeños niños huérfanos. — Trató de convencerle Anna.

— Técnicamente, son huérfanos. — Corrigió Hiccup.

— Vale, está bien. — Suspiró el peliblanco resignado.

— ¡Todos son geniales! — Vociferó el vikingo feliz mientras repartía los huevos entre los mayores.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos cuando nazcan? — Preguntó Eugene tomando su huevo como si fuera algo extraño.

— Todos, según mis cálculos, nacerán en la noche. Cuando el momento llegue, vendrán al bosque y los esconderemos, cada quien en un lugar diferente, les traeremos comida y les enseñaremos a ir a nuestros dormitorios cuando crezcan para darles el alimento. — El joven castaño pecoso miró fijamente a la joven rubia platinada. — Elsa, como tu tienes tu propio dormitorio, puedes mantener a tu dragón ahí adentro hasta que sea suficientemente grande para volar por su cuenta.

— ¿Quién te asegura que el prefecto no lo verá? La última vez casi descubre a la esfinge, en mi dormitorio. — Le recordó.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Son dragones! Cuando nacen son de un tamaño promedio, pero a la semana adoptan un tamaño miniatura para poder sobrevivir ante los más grandes. ¿Se acuerdan de que cada torneo de magos hay una representación pequeña del dragón a enfrentar? Pues son dragones de verdad, sólo que en su forma bebé. Los dragones se hacen pequeños para evitar ser vistos por los más grandes y no ser devorados. — Explicó Hiccup con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Genial! — Expresaron Rapunzel y Mavis a la vez.

— ¡Esperen! — Llamó Eugene. — ¿Vamos a ser "mamás" de estas cosas? — Volvió a quejarse.

— Técnicamente. — Aceptó el pecoso.

— Esto será interesante... ¡tendré un dragón de mascota! — Se emocionó la pelirroja de pelo rizado.

— Kristoff, me ayudarás con los apuntes y las investigaciones para los huevos, ¿no? Será un trabajo muy lento, pero como dicen en Hufflepuff, "el que persevera, alcanza" — Pidió amablemente el joven pecoso.

— Claro, Hiccup, cuenta conmigo. — Le sonrió el rubio.

— ¡Yo ayudo a Elsa! — Dijo Anna mientras alzaba la mano.

— No, tú vas a ayudar a Merida. Elsa será ayudada por Rapunzel y Mavis. Eugene, tu ayudante será Jack. — Organizó hábilmente el vikingo.

— ¿Por qué debo ayudar al anciano? — Reprochó el peliblanco.

— ¡Oye, no soy tan anciano! Sólo soy cuatro años mayor que tú.

— Estás viejo.

— No, no lo estoy.

— Anciano.

— Sólo tengo dieciocho.

— Viejo.

— ¡Chicos! — Interrumpió Merida. — Perdón por interrumpir su muy elocuente discusión, pero está atardeciendo y hay que llevar a los novatos al castillo.

El grupo contempló el cielo, cuyo color cuando ingresaron al espeso bosque era azul claro, que ahora se teñía con leves toques naranjos, la señal de que iba a atardecer pronto y tenían que regresar al colegio para antes del anochecer si no querían meterse en problemas. Cada quien tomó su propio huevo y se encaminaron a la salida. En aquel andar, Jack no paró de mirar a Elsa, su caminar parecía tentarlo de alguna forma, sus caderas moviéndose eran hermosas, su cuerpo celestial que parecía el de una diosa. Dios. ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer seguía soltera? Y en ese momento recordó su falta de tacto con los que no eran amigos suyos. Seguía siendo la reina de las nieves. Fijó su vista en su brazo que era apretado por Anna, su amiga y hermana de la chica quien le había robado los sueños, con posesión. Si enserio quería algo con Elsa, primero tendría que convencer a Anna, y por el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, cuando alguien se metía en el tema "Elsa", aquella joven era la primera dispuesta a atacar si alguien tocaba a su amada hermana. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Elsa miró de reojo a sus espaldas para encontrarse con aquel joven peliblanco, algo en él le llamaba mucho la atención, demasiado para su gusto, y ese palpitar extraño que sentía junto con los nervios cada vez que estaba cerca de él le ponían los pelos de punta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón latía de aquella manera tan irregular cuando estaba cerca de él sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra? Si otra joven de la edad de Elsa estuviese en su lugar, sabrían al instante que aquello era una potente atracción. La rubia no se había dado cuenta que aquel joven de pelo albino llegó a serle tan hermoso a la vista que le empezó a gustar apenas lo vio. *Algunos no creen en amor a primera vista, pero si hay atracción a primera vista. Esos hermosos hombros angostos, ese cabello blanco, su sonrisa pícara, la forma en la que la veía, todo él le era atrayente a tal grado que no sabía que le pasaba, y, como siempre, prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento. Entre menos sintiese, sus poderes se descontrolarían menos.

Las semanas pasaron y Elsa y Jack apenas se dirigían la palabra. El joven peliblanco intentaba hablar con la rubia, pero siempre terminaba siendo cortado tajantemente o siendo cambiando por Anna. A veces la llegaba a odiar por ser más importante ella que él. Elsa simplemente se limitaba a cortar todos contactos con el peliblanco, su presencia le era abrumadora. Cada vez que se acercaba, ella se alejaba con una taquicardia horripilante. Cada vez que le dirigía la palabra su mente se quedaba en blanco, no sabía que decir o hacer, se limitaba a darle una respuesta seca y cortante. Las relaciones sociales no eran lo suyo. Cuando tenía oportunidad se excusaba con Anna para evitar estar con él, aunque después tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa, pues Jack no era el culpable de que no supiese relacionarse bien.

Un día, Elsa estaba caminando con Anna mientras huía de Jack. Ambas hermana trataban de pasar todo el tiempo juntas, preferiblemente a solas. La pelirroja siempre intentaba salir con su hermana mayor, tres años de separación provocaban que un sentimiento de añoranza se forjara en los corazones similares, extrañaba su trato juntas, sus tardes haciendo travesuras y sus charlas nocturnas. Elsa y Anna platicaban de la escuela y recordaban historias vividas cuando eran pequeñas, todo iba bien. Hasta que ese incidente ocurrió. Jamás en la vida de ambas hermanas se habían arrepentido de estar tan absortas la una en la otra como en ese momento. Si pudiesen cambiar algo en el pasado, sin lugar a dudas, ese momento sería el elegido. Anna accidentalmente había chocado con un joven que tenía el escudo de Slytherin, cabello rojo, buenmozo, pecoso, con un porte de sangre real, unas patillas largas y una sonrisa que, sólo al parecer de Elsa, transfería una maldad oculta.

— ¡Perdón! — Dijo aquel chico mientras cogía a Anna de la mano para evitar que se cayese.

— ¡Ey! — Gritó la pelirroja antes de mirar a aquel joven.

Su corazón se paró, jamás había visto a un chico tan hermoso en su vida, debía ser un ángel o un demonio, pues su belleza no era de este mundo mágico ni de otro.

— Ey... — Volvió a repetir, esta vez con un tono más seductivo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó aquel chico ayudándole a erigirse.

— ¿Estás bien, Anna? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? — Se escuchó decir a Elsa. Y. Por primera vez en su vida. Anna quiso que su hermana mayor no la tratara como una niña.

— ¡Elsa, estoy bien! — Le afirmó con un tono alto de voz y sonrojada.

— ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? Te podría llevar. — Ofreció el muchacho. — Por cierto, soy Hans de las Islas del Sur.

— Soy Anna de Arendell, y esta es... — Habló la joven antes de ser interrumpida por chico.

— Ella es Elsa de Arendell, nuestra soberana en Slytherin. La Reina de las Nieves. — Comentó Hans con un tono siniestro.

— ¿La Reina de las Nieves? — Preguntó la pelirroja a Elsa con cara dudosa.

— Nada que te importe, Anna. — Respondió la rubia con voz seca y cortante. — Es hora de irnos, tu clase de transformación inicia en casi nada. — La chica tomó a su hermana de la mano y miró de forma despiadada a joven. — **Nos vemos después, novato de Slytherin.

— Nos vemos, reina de Slytherin y de las nieves.

Elsa caminaba con sumo ahínco, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel novato decir su posición ante su hermanita? La ira le empezaba a consumir y sus poderes a manifestarse. Los cristales empezaban a vibrar como si fuesen azotados por vientos huracanados. Objetos eran lanzados con fuera por donde pasase. Se tenía que controlar. Respiró profundamente y trató de apaciguar su furia, Anna estaba con ella y no quería volverle a hacer daño como hace tres años. Seguía jalándola con un poco más de delicadeza, ¿debía decirle el motivo por el cual era llamada "princesa de Slytherin"? ¿Tenía que explicarle qué la hermana "sabia" que estaba en Ravenclaw por destino en realidad era una serpiente? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué haría? Entre pensamiento y pensamiento Elsa paró en seco, debía saber que estaba pensando su hermana respecto al último encuentro con el novato de Slytherin.

— Anna... — Llamó Elsa con tono serio.

— ¿S-Si? — Contestó nerviosos la muchacha.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, la rubia no sabía que decir y la pelirroja estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? Quería saber que afligía a Elsa, pero cierto joven pelirrojo entró en la escena para alcanzar al par de hermanas que sólo se sostenían la mirada.

— ¡Anna! — Llamó el Slytherin obteniendo una mirada de furia de parte de Elsa.

— ¡H-Hans! — La pelirroja se empezó a arreglar como si tuviera alguna imperfección.

— Vamos juntos a clase de transformación, ¿quieres que te acompañe? — Ofreció el chico sonriente.

— ¡P-Por supuesto! — Accedió la joven sin pensarlo dos veces y de inmediato ambos pelirrojos empezaron a caminar juntos lado a lado.

— Pero... yo te iba a llevar... — Susurró Elsa para si al darse cuenta como su hermana se alejaba de ella.

Sintió una extraña opresión en su corazón, un nudo en la garganta y llorosos los ojos. Estaba triste. Anna le había dejado ahí sola. Se dio media vuelta y se talló los párpados para evitar demostrar signo de dolor, iba a empezar a caminar cuando alguna la llamó. Reconocía esa voz. Jack. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con aquel joven que alzaba su mano para llamar su atención, venía corriendo lo más rápido posible, se veía tan perfecto. Elsa se puso rígida y el dolor en el que su corazón se empezaba a sumergir cambió de repente en latidos rápidos y veloces, pero en éste aún se albergaba aquel sentimiento de tristeza al ver como su amada hermana le cambiaba por otro. En su mente pasaban mil imágenes una Anna negándose a ir, como casi siempre hacía cuando sus compañeros se ofrecían a ir con ella a clases, para estar más con ella. Una lágrima traviesa se asomó en su ojo derecho resbalado por su mejilla. Maldición. No debía sentir eso. No. Tenía que controlarse. No quería herir al joven que se acercaba más a ella corriendo. Se dio media vuelta e inició a correr, debía escapar antes de que sus poderes se salieran de control.

Jack había visto la escena, aquel chico llamado Hans no le había dado buena espina desde el inicio. Vio como Anna le daba la espada a Elsa por un simple niño bonito, y si aquella joven era como pensaba que era, aquello le debería de haber dolido en lo más profundo de su ser. Y no se equivocó. El peliblanco observó cómo su hermosa rubia susurraba algo y su semblante cambiaba. Estaba triste de seguido. ¡Este era el momento para actuar! ¡Si había algo que Jack podía hacer era el de hacer sonreír a las personas, no por nada tenía el apodo de "El Guardián de la Diversión"! Empezó a correr en dirección a la joven alzando su mano para captar su total atención. Y lo que vio casi le partió su corazón. Una lágrima estaba corriendo en su mejilla sin control. Algo en esa escena le dolió a él también, no sabía porque, pero quería saber que había pasado exactamente para que estuviese así de triste. Jack vio a Elsa correr y apresuró el paso. No, esta vez no iba a escapar de él.

Ambos jóvenes apresuraron el paso, Jack para atrapar a Elsa y preguntarle porque su hermoso rostro tenía un semblante tan deprimente, y Elsa sólo quería huir de Jack y de lo que él le provocaba. Ambos jóvenes salieron al patio de la escuela, la rubia había concluido sus clases, pero el peliblanco aún tenía una lección de pociones. No le importó, luego le daría una excusa barata al profesor Linguini, o simplemente se animaría a probar una de sus extrañas recetas de cocina que usaba como castigo. El muchacho aceleró aún más el paso al darse cuenta que la joven se alejaba más. En un último intento de darle alcance, obligó a sus piernas a correr lo más rápido que podía y la atrapó con sus brazos la cintura de la joven antes de que ambos por el impacto cayeran al suelo. La había alcanzado. Elsa sólo sintió como alguien rodeaba su cintura y después el duro suelo del patio del colegio. La había atrapado. Por el impacto del suelo había cerrado sus párpados, cuando se sintió segura, los abrió poco a poco para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules tan claros como los suyos propios.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? — Fueron las únicas palabras que Jack dijo.

— Yo... Yo...

Elsa no pudo más, a pesar de que su corazón latía desbocado por estar tan cerca del chico, el peso de aquel sentimiento triste aún estaba en su interior. Abrazó a Jack mientras de apegaba a su pecho llorando como la primera noche que estuvo en aquella escuela, sólo que en vez de que Bella estuviese a su lado para consolarla, a pesar de que después igual terminara en la enfermería por varios moretones que su magia hizo en ella, ahora Jack tomaba ese lugar. El joven sintió como como su uniforme se llevaba de lágrimas y, sobre todo, como su cuerpo era goleado por la potente magia de la chica que ahora pedía a gritos mudos que la abrazara y no la soltara. A su alrededor se estremeció el suelo y el cielo empezó a cambiar de color, objetos volaban a su alrededor y cosas eran destruidas en las cercanías. Así de potentes eran los poderes de la rubia platina. Pero, algo extraño pasó. Jack parecía inmune ante sus poderes, como si él tuviese la misma capacidad que la joven, aunque ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual sus poderes no le afectaba a él, había algo más profundo y puro entre esos dos jóvenes magos que habían estado predestinados a estar juntos.

Cuando Elsa se calmó, Jack la ayudó a pararse y ambos se sentaron en el suelo que estaba parcialmente destruido. Al directo no le iba a gustar eso. El peliblanco se sentó junto a la rubia y le ofreció un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas, objeto el cual ella aceptó y uso al acto. Estaba más tranquila ahora. Controló su respiración y le devolvió el pañuelo a Jack, observó todo el caos que había hecho sólo por un simple ataque de celos, ya que estaba mejor, podía descifrar lo que había sentido. Suspiró cansada y decepcionada consigo misma, así no se debía comportar. Miró a su lado para contemplar a Jack que la miraba atentamente, sintió su cara arder ante esos ojos azules tan profundos, su corazón se aceleró y desvió su mirada. Estar cera de aquel muchacho aún ocasionaba cosas raras en su cuerpo. Cosas que no le eran de todo desagradables, pero sí muy incómodas para ella. Odiaba sentirse así.

— ¿Estás mejor? — Se animó a decir Jack.

— Si... gracias... — Respondió tímidamente le joven.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas llorando? — Preguntó el peliblanco nervioso, tenía miedo de otra respuesta fría y seca por parte de la rubia.

— Por una estupidez, nada grave. — Contestó Elsa con la voz aún quebrada por el llanto.

— Pues debió ser una estupidez muy grande para hacerte llorar. Anda, dime, quizá no sea de ayuda, pero intentaré dar lo mejor. — Comentó el joven sonriendo.

— Dime, Jack, ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas? — Se interesó la muchacha.

— Si, una hermanita menor, es una muggle... Me tuve que alejar de ella para mudarme a este mundo hace un año. — Le contó el chico.

— Yo estuve lejos de Anna por tres años, la extrañe mucho en ese tiempo. Aunque tengo a mis amigos, y antes de ellos, a una persona muy especial para mí, nadie me quitaba el vacío de Anna. Hoy que la vi elegir a alguien más por sobre mí, me dolió. ¿Te contó qué cuando era pequeña decía que iba a ser mi esposa?

— Sí.

— Pues, aquello fue cierto en su tiempo. Anna y yo somos muy unidas gracias a un secreto que compartíamos. No sé si debo contarte... — Elsa miró al piso, era la pierna vez que se abría a alguien que no fuese Bella o Eugene, pero algo le decía que aquel joven podía entender lo que le pasaba.

— Por favor, cuéntamelo, soy todo oídos. — Pidió Jack apegándose las a ella.

— Verás, desde que tengo memoria he tenido mis poderes activos, se podría decir. — La joven miró sus guantes que mantenían a raya sus dones mágicos. — Estos guantes, como ya sabes, disminuyen mis poderes un poco, mejor dicho, sólo los hacen menos fuertes para no llegar al nivel de legales.

— Por eso siempre cargas los guantes... — Dedujo Jack.

— Sí. Anna y yo teníamos conocimiento de esto. Era nuestro secreto. Cada noche, mi hermanita y yo bajábamos a jugar, usualmente hacía que nuestra sala se volviese un día nevado y jugábamos con la nieve. Una noche, decidimos jugar a la casita en un iglú que le construí. Ese fue el momento en el que Anna tuvo una "revelación". Ella era el papá, yo la mamá y un muñeco de nieve al cual le pusimos "Olaf" nuestro bebé. Desde ese día, Anna siempre quiso que me casara con ella, yo en nuestro juego de niños acepté... Gracias a ello, nos volvimos más apegadas. — Elsa hizo una pausa ligera, recordar aquellos momentos le hacía muy feliz. — Hoy que la vi alejarse de mi lado, me dolió mucho. Antes que digas cualquier cosa, no tengo pensamientos obseso hacia ella.

— ¡Yo no iba a decir nada! — Argumentó Jack, pero en el interior se moría de ganas por hacer esa pregunta.

— Todos crecer al parecer, es hora que deje a Anna seguir su propia vereda. Así como yo tome la mía hace tres años. — El joven miró intrigado a la chica.

— Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, se nota la diferencia entre un novato de catorce y una veterana de diecisiete. — Elsa rio ante aquel comentario. — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué dije?

— ¿Tan grande me veo? — Interrogó divertida la rubia.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó el joven aun sabiendo que esa pregunta una ofensa para una mujer.

— Tengo dieciséis.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Entré un año antes de lo esperado, aunque después me dijeron que debí haber ingresado a los cinco.

— Es una locura.

— Como sea. — La joven miró al chico. — Ahora sólo espero que Anna tome las elecciones correctas.

— Eres una buena hermana... – Le halagó el chico haciendo a Elsa sonrojar.

— ¡N-No digas eso! — Se sonrojó la chica. — Me he alejado mucho de Anna... la he dejado tan sola...

Jack tomó la mano de la joven y la apretó con fuerza, no sabía porque hacía aquello, pero algo le decía que eso era bueno. Le sonrió con dulzura. Elsa jamás había visto una sonrisa tan linda. Sin querer se fijó en sus labios, en los suyos propios sintió un cosquilleo y se los mordió inconscientemente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

— Claro que sí. ¿Sabes cuantas historias tuve que escuchar de Anna? "Que Elsa me leía dicho libro", "que Elsa y yo fuimos al parque", "que Elsa y yo nos vamos a casar", "que Elsa y yo, Elsa y yo, Elsa y yo". ¡Creo que ese año fue realmente perturbador! En serio, esa pelirroja te ama. ¡Te adora! Tranquila, que apenas el estúpido ese pase de moda, verás que vuelen contigo. — Le aseguró Jack sosteniendo su mano. — ¡Vamos, que ya va siendo hora de la cena!

Jack, aun cogiendo la mano de la rubia, se levantó y se dirigieron al gran comedor. No quería saber que iba a pasar si un profesor los encontraba en dicho lugar destruido, era muy temprano para que el joven se metiera en problemas. Cuando estaba por los pasillos, Jack soltó la mano de Elsa y se puso a su lado donde tuvieron, por primera vez, una charla normal. Sin que la chica saliera huyendo, y sin que el joven se sintiera ignorado por la muchacha. Descubrieron que ambos tenían ideologías similares, para ambos, su todo eran sus hermanas menores. El joven peliblanco le contó a la rubia que en una ocasión casi moría congelado cuando trató de salvar a su hermana, usaron magia para salvarlo de la muerte y que por eso tenía ahora el pelo blanco. Elsa también se abrió un poco ante Jack y le contó que en esos tres años de ausencia, ella se alejaba de Anna para no hacerle daño con sus poderes y, también, le contó sobre Bella y Adam, al cual el peliblanco le entró una enorme curiosidad por conocer a aquella pareja que había sido tan importante para la joven con la que ahora caminaba.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Elsa y Jack se encaminaron a la mesa de Slytherin donde les esperaba Eugene. Ambos jóvenes se estaban acercando hasta que la rubia sintió como alguien la llamaba. Era su hermana. Se volteó con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que se topó con el joven con que se habían tropezado aquella tarde. Su radiante sonrisa desapareció. Anna miraba a Elsa con una felicidad tan grande que provocó en la rubia algo de vergüenza, ¿qué habría pasado para que su hermana tuviese esa sonrisa tan grande en los labios? Observó que ambos jóvenes quedaban tomados de los brazos como una pareja y, eso a Elsa, no le estaba gustando nada. Miró de reojo a Jack suplicándole que se mantuviese cerca por si pasaba algún problema, el joven entendió aquel mensaje y se puso espada con espada con Elsa fingiendo estar esperando a alguien o algo y haciéndose el desentendido mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Anna estaba relente feliz, jamás había conocido a un chico como Hans. Era apuesto, caballeroso, tierno, le entendía y parecía que le leía la mente. ¡Era perfecto! En esas tres horas que había compartido con él supo que era -según ella- el chico con el que quería compartir toda su vida. A ambos les gustaban las misas cosas, sabían lo que era tener hermanos mayores y estar lejos de ellos, sabían lo que era aquel sentimiento de abandono por parte de ambos. Anna creía que Hans la entendía por completo. Por eso, cuando el pelirrojo le ofreció ser su novia después de esas horas con él, la joven inocente aceptó sin chistar. Sabía que él se había enamorado de ella tanto como ella de él. Su romance sería como en los cuentos que Elsa le leía, ahora sólo faltaba que su hermana mayor le diera permiso para hacer formal la relación entre ambos. Sí. Elsa lo haría y así, Hans y ella, podrían ser felices por siempre juntos en la escuela.

— ¡Elsa, hola! — Le saludó la chica pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó con el mejor tono posible.

— Bueno. — Inició la chica.

— Quiero... — Dijo el chico.

— Queremos... — Ambos soltaron en unísono.

— Queremos que nos des tu permiso para que seamos novios. — Habló Anna. — Nos amamos y queremos estar juntos

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué demonios le había pasado a su hermana? Si algo sabía ella, por simple lógica, era que no te podía enamorarse de una persona en menos de una hora. Lo sabía, la persona que ella veía como una mentira se lo había demostrado. El amor rápido no existe.

— ¿Perdón? Estoy confundida... — Logró articular la chica.

— Quiero ser novia de Hans, y deseo que me des tu permiso. — Aclaró feliz Anna.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo... — Comentó la rubia algo cohibida.

— ¿Por qué no? — Reprochó la menor.

— Sólo llevan unas horas de conocerse, no sean tan apresurados... — Trató de razonar Elsa, pero fue inútil.

— ¡Vamos, Elsa! ¡Sólo di que sí! — Rogó Anna.

— Te he dicho que no. — Fulminó Elsa. — Ahora, si me permiten, iré a cenar.

— ¡No, Elsa! — La pelirroja quiso tomar a su hermana de la mano, pero sólo le quitó el guerra que mantenía a raya sus poderes.

— ¡Anna, devuelve eso! ¡Sabes lo peligrosa que soy sin mis guantes! — Pidió la rubia desesperada, pero aún con un tono neutral.

— ¡No! ¡No hasta que me digas que sí!

— ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? — Le reprendió su hermana mayor.

— ¡Más que tú!

— No lo creo. Lo he visto, y el amor no nace sólo por una cara bonita. A veces, la bestia enorme es más humana que el joven apuesto que finge quererte.

Se escuchó un ***"uy" por parte de todos en Slytherin, pero Elsa sólo tuvo que voltear a verlos para que todos los integrantes -menos Eugene- se quedaran en silencio y mirando al suelo. Sabían que nadie se debía meter La Reina de las Nieves, y menos si esa persona era la princesa de su casa.

— Ahora, te lo pido de nuevo, dame mi guante y así nadie saldrá herido. — Elsa extendió su mano con cuidado evitando sentir, si el más mínimo sentimiento se apoderaba de ella en aquella situación, Anna correría peligro.

— ¡No! ¿¡Por qué no quieres que sea feliz con Hans!? ¡¿A caso no me quieres?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho!? — Gritaba Anna.

Eso fue lo que terminó de hacer que los nervios de Elsa se pusieran de punta. Anna seguía siendo una niña pequeña y, por desgracia, eso no era bueno. La rubia sintió una descarga de coraje tan violenta que todos los vasos y copas de cristal que habían en el gran comedor estallaron provocando que algunas personas fueran lastimadas, no de gravedad, pero si heridas. En el interior de la chica la ira se salía de control. ¿Cómo se atrevía de decir que no la quería? ¡Su razón de vivir era ella! ¡Por ella había aceptado ingresó a Hogwarts sin un reproche! ¡Por ella había elegido cargar con esos guantes! ¡Por ella estaba dando lo mejor para controlar sus poderes! ¿¡Y se atrevía a decir que no la quería!? ¡¿Qué sabía ella lo qué sentía?! ¡Anna sólo se estaba comportando como una niña berrinchuda! Por primera vez en su vida, Elsa quiso gritarle a su hermana que no tenía derecho a decirle aquello, pues no sabía los sacrificios que había hecho por ella. Se lo hubiera dicho, de no ser que el sonido de mil copas rompiéndose al instante la distrajo. Estaba en problemas.

— ¡Elsa! — La reprendió el directo con un tono más cansado que molesto.

— ¿Señor? — Le respondió la chica algo tímida.

— ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, no?

La joven miró a su alrededor y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el gran desastre que había ocasionado. Todos la miraban con miedo, sobre todo los de Ravenclaw que habían sido uno de los más afectados por su poder por ser los más cercanos en esos momentos. Sangre había por todos lados gracias a las cortadas que los pedazos de cristal habían provocado. Elsa se miró las manos, una estaba desnuda y en la otra aún portaba su guante. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué se permitió sentir? Un miedo profundo empezó a apoderarse de ella, miró a su hermana quien en sus ojos podía ver la impresión causada, pudo haberla lastimado de nuevo, esa idea le hizo sentir aún más terror hacia ella misma. Agachó la cabeza apenada y asintió.

— Ya sabes que debes hacer. — Dijo el director mientras cerraba los párpados cansados, aquella joven aún era demasiado poderosa y sus sentimientos incontrolables. Después de todo, seguía siendo humana.

Anna miró intrigada todo a su alrededor, algunos gritaban, otros gemían por dolor y unos pocos se limitaban a observar con miedo a su hermana. La voz del director la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró su mano, en ella estaba el guante de Elsa, volvió la mirada a su hermana mayor y la vio cómo se encogía en su mismo lugar ocultado la vergüenza y el miedo. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Alzó la mano para acercarla a su hermana y que pusiera esos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los suyos en ella, pero antes de que algún contacto se diese, la rubia se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Vio cómo su trenza se soltaba y se movía con una elegancia y lentitud magistral.

— Elsa... — Susurró la joven, pero sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil.

— ¿A dónde va? — Se escuchó una voz, era la de Jack preguntándole al director a gritos.

— Elsa sabe las reglas que sólo se rigen a ella: Cualquier incidente con sus poderes será reprendido con un exilio sin límites de tiempo. La última vez que tuvimos que hacer eso fue cuando recién llegó. — Explicó el director mientras se dirigía a todos los alumnos. — ¡Todos aquellos que fueron dañado, por favor vayan a la enfermería! ¡Los demás, empiecen a cenar!

Jack miró al director con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a esa chica? No tardó ni dos segundos antes de que el joven de pelo blanco saliera corriendo en dirección donde anteriormente la joven rubia estaba. No iba a dejar de que de escapar y se encerrara. Había pasado por mucho para poder establecer una relación amistosa con aquella joven como para que ahora, gracias a su hermana berrinchuda, se alejase de él. Le dio igual los gritos de todos de que no fuera, no escuchó a una Anna que le seguía los pasos. En la mente del muchacho sólo había espacio para la joven, ¿cómo se sentiría? ¿Volvería a llorar? No lo sabía, iba corriendo tan deprisa y concentrado en no perder de vista la melena rubia de la muchacha que no notó cuando habían salido de los territorios escolares y se adentraron a una de las torres del castillo. Se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, un lugar que sólo visitaba cuando era un peligro, como ahora, para los demás. Y único sitió el cual sólo Eugene, Merida y Hiccup sabían que existía.

Elsa escuchó el alboroto que había provocado mientras se alejaba del comedor. Debía alejarse para dejar de ser un peligro. Un monstruo. Pasó por los infinitos castillos y subió tantas escaleras que, por desgracia, sabía de memoria. Llegó hasta uno de los pisos que estaban prohibidos para los estudiantes lejos de los salones y algunos dormitorios. Ese lugar sólo era visitado por ella y sus amigos. Se posicionó de frente a un hermoso cuadro de un copo enorme de nieve, su símbolo, dijo en susurros la palabra clave que sólo ella conocía y aquel cuadro se abrió con la magia impuesta en este. En la habitación de la joven había una cama grande magníficamente tendida con sábanas de color azul marino, poseía una almohada de plumas y un cobertor con un copo de nieve tejido en ésta -regalo de su madre para Navidad- se veía sobre la hermosa cama, arriba de esta se veía el huevo regalado por Hiccup hace semanas envuelto entre sábana y ropas de la chica. Al paralelo a esta, había un escritorio con algunos libros y apuntes que dejó ahí para hacer el fin de semana, dos porta retratos también se observaban en el escritorio, uno que tenía una foto de Anna y otra de sus padres. Al fondo, una ventana se alzaba desde el suelo hasta el techo con unas hermosas cortinas de un similar azul oscuro al de la cama. Había un ropero y un baño. Lo necesario para una joven estudiante.

La rubia se sentó en la cama y observó el huevo de reojo, extendió sus manos y abrazó el cascarón tibio. Aquel huevo era de un tamaño grande, poseía rayas irregulares de color negro y algunas verdes junto con lagunas protuberancia rasposas. Acarició el huevo y sintió el calor junto a la textura rasposa del cascarón. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ser que estaba creciendo en aquel huevo. Era afortunado aquel pequeño, de seguro sería un dragón normal y corriente, se relacionaría con sus semejantes, tendría una pareja y formaría una familia feliz sin preocuparse de no lastimar a los demás con su potente ataque de fuego o algo por el estilo. Qué envidia sentía por los demás magos que crecieron con total normalidad y sin tener un peso en su conciencia de dañar a personas. Y con ese nuevo incidente. El peso de la culpa en Elsa aumentó aún más. No sólo había lastimado a su hermana hacia ya tres años, ahora había dañado a sus compañeros.

La joven maga estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que el golpe de afuera de su recámara la asustó tanto que casi dejó caer el huevo que tenía entre sus brazos. Se paró con todo y el objeto vivo que tenía entre las manos y se acercó a la puerta nerviosa, escuchó que de afuera le llamaba una voz realmente bella. Reconocía al dueño de dicha voz. Jack. Se estremeció al darse cuenta que joven peliblanco estaba afuera de su recámara. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué le había hecho aparecerse en su cuarto? Y lo primordial: ¿Cómo demonios sabía la ubicación? Se supone que, hasta la fecha, sólo conocían donde se encontraba su recámara cuatro personas: Merida, Eugene, Hiccup y Anna. Se acercó tímidamente a la puerta y apoyó en ésta como si fuera a escuchar algo, o a asegurarse si en serio aquel joven estaba ahí y no fuera su imaginación.

— Elsa, ¿estás ahí? — Aquella pregunta le hizo entrar en razón, Jack si estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó la joven abrazando a su huevo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo podrás salir? — Interrogó el joven con insistencia.

— Acabo de lastimar a muchas personas por mi estúpido sentimiento de enojo e indignación, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? — Contestó la chica secamente. — Vete, estaré mejor sola.

— Vamos, Elsa. — Jack se apoyó en la puerta de espaldas y se dejó caer. — Estar sola no es la solución, lo sé por experiencia misma.

— Vete, Jack. — Pidió la joven haciendo lo mismo que el chico.

— No te dejaré, eres mi amiga, ¿no? No voy a dejarte.

Esas palabras tocaron el corazón de la joven, ¿era su amiga? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en algo tan cercano de él? Mil y un imágenes se pasaban en su mente: Recuerdos de cuando iban con sus amigos a jugar, cuando fueron al bosque, cuando todo el grupo se juntaba y se iba a explorar el castillo, juntos. Y así. Muchas más. La amistad de ambos jóvenes surgió sin querer, pero sólo ahora se daban cuenta que aquella amistad existía, amistad que combinada con la atracción mutua que sentían surgió un sentimiento extraño que Jack reconocía, pero que Elsa le temía. Aquel sentimiento estaba por muy lejos de hacerse llamar "amor", pero si era el primer peldaño a éste. Por eso la joven se sentía muy nerviosa a su lado y su corazón latía en su presencia.

— ¿En serio no me vas a dejar? — Preguntó temerosa la rubia.

— Te dejaré cuando la luna se caiga del cielo. — Aseguró el joven.

— Gracias... Jack...

Elsa estaba más tranquila, ahora tenía a alguien aún más especula que Eugene. El joven era su mejor amigo, nadie le iba a quitar aquel lugar, pero lo que en ese momento surgía entre Jack y ella era algo diferente. La joven rubia estaba absorta entre sus pensamientos que se asustó cuando el huevo que tenía entre manos empezó a moverse de una manera muy violenta.

— ¡Jack! — Gritó la joven haciendo exaltar al chico.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Elsa!? ¡¿Estás bien?! — Le interrogó el joven gritando.

— ¡El huevo, el huevo! — Chilló la chica.

— ¿¡El huevo qué? — Preguntó Jack ya asustado.

— ¡Se está abriendo!

Elsa observó pasmada y nerviosa como el pequeño ser que había estado creciendo dentro de ese cascarón iba abriéndose pasó poco a poco. De pedazo en pedazo, el huevo se fue rompiendo hasta que por el extremo superior se asomó un cabecita de color negro, tenía unos cuernitos en la cabeza y uno en la punta de la nariz, su ojo derecho era como el de un gato de un hermoso color azul, y el izquierdo similar al que de un color rojo. Su cabeza era alargada, como un dragón europeo, de esos con los cuales los normales veían en libros de historias. Cuando pudo romper todo el cascarón, la joven vio su cuerpo entero. Era largo, media por lo menos treinta centímetros de largo desde la punta de la nariz hasta la cola, poseía unas alas gigantes y sus cuatro extremidades terminaban con filosas garras. El dragón miró fijamente a Elsa con esos ojos felinos, se le acercó y, con su pequeña cabecita que era apenas igual de grade que la mitad de la mano de la joven, acarició la cara de la joven.

— ¡Elsa, Elsa! — Le llama Jack, pero la joven estaba absorta ante el tacto del pequeño ser. Sus escamas eran tan suaves.

— Jack... Cr-creo que soy mamá. — Tartamudeó la rubia mientras acariciaba al dragón quién se había acurrucado en su regazo. Nacer le había dejado cansado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya nació? — Interrogó el joven.

— Si, es un hermoso dragón europeo. Se llamará Olaf, igual que el muñeco de nieve que Anna y yo hicimos cuando éramos pequeñas. — Anunció La Reina de las Nieves. Ese destierro sería el más productivo de su vida.

Al final de cuentas, el exilio de Elsa duro medio mes. En todo ese transcurso se le negó a Anna el contacto con su hermana, pero ésta no cedió por mí un sólo día en tener contacto con su hermana mayor. Le debía una disculpa por su comportamiento tan infantil que había tenido. En esos quince días, Jack fue el único quién se las arregló para evitar a los maestros que merodeaban por la recámara de Elsa, pues era siempre vigilada gracias a los intentos de acercamiento de Anna, y siempre le llevaba las noticia o mensaje de los cuales se enteraba por toda la escuela, también aprovechaba para hablar con ella y profundizar su relación. Ambos empezaron a conocerse mejor, que les gustaba, que les disgustaba, que semejanzas y diferencias poseían y sus ideologías que eran prácticamente las misma. Elsa fue descubriendo también que lo que sentía por Jack era algo nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Y Jack, por el contrario de Elsa, fue aumentando aquel sentimiento ya nacido en él con cada charla, cajas semejanza y cada diferencia que ambos tenían.

Un día, mientras Jack iba caminado en dirección al cuarto de Elsa, se topó con cierto pelirrojo futuro novio de Anna, pues desde que se le prohibió ver a su hermana, se la pasaba los días buscando alguna formaba para estar en contacto con ella. El peliblanco notó algo sospechoso, más de lo habitual, en aquel chico, así que decidió seguirle. Jamás pensó que aquello sería la mejor decisión que había tomado en su corta vida. Jack lo siguió hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin donde ambos compartían recámara con otros tres chicos más. Ahí, nuestro chico bromista se ocultó entre las camas para evitar ser visto por el chico. Lo que ahí escuchó jamás de lo hubiese imaginado. Hans susurraba cosas sobre estar usando a Anna para acercarse a Elsa, y así, quitarle toda su magia para usarlas a beneficio propio. Era un maldito degenerado. No tardó ni dos segundos antes de que fuera corriendo a ver a Elsa para decirle tan valiosa información. Lo bueno es que ese día sería el primero en el que saldría de su encierro.

Elsa estaba tranquilamente en su habitación esperando a Jack, se estaba tardando más de lo normal y eso le preocupaba, ambos habían quedado en que el primero el verla salir será él. Cuando Jack llegó, no traía las noticias más buenas del mundo. El joven le contó todo lo sabido y no pasó un pestañeo antes de que la rubia saliera despedida del cuarto a buscar a su hermana, y, detrás de ella, venía un diminuto dragón que en cuestión de segundos se puso en su hombre y se encogió de tan tamaño que se pudo esconder entre su trenza larga, que apenas se habían podido amarrar, para asegurarse mejor y no dejar a su "mamá", ya que aún estaba demasiado bebé como para hacer eso. La joven corría por todos los pasillos sin existo alguno, tenía que encontraba a su hermana y decirle que se alejara de ese maldito Slytherin descendiente directo de el mismo mago que no debe ser nombrado. Si aquel pelirrojo le llegaba a tocar un pelo a su hermana, se las vería con ella cara a cara. Al final, descubrió que Anna estaba en el invernadero. Elsa corrigió sus pasos y fue al lugar mencionado, debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

Anna estaba en el invernadero que era literalmente una burbuja de cristal, había parado allí cuando quiso buscar otra forma para llegar con su hermana, pero se perdió y terminó en aquel lugar. La pelirroja estaba a nada de salir de allí cuando, antes que ella lo hiciese, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una Elsa sudorosa y despeinada con disnea. Anna, quien no pudo evitar no abrazar a su hermana, se abalanzó sobre ella extendiendo los brazos. La había extrañado tanto. En esos quince días no descansó nada con tal de encontrar una entrada al cuarto de su hermana, no había visto a Hans desde el incidente y eso, según Anna, era muy grave si iba a ser pareja de aquel joven, pero como ambos estaban "enamorados", no pensó que sería gran cosa. Pero no le quitaba el peso de que no le había hecho caso. Pues que la perdonara, pero Elsa fue, es y será su máxima prioridad.

— ¡Elsa! — Lloraba la joven pelirroja.

— Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. — Le correspondía la rubia. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Nadie te ha hecho algo?

— No. Hans me ha cuidado. — Mintió.

— No menciones a ese imbécil.

Anna se separó bruscamente de Elsa, jamás le había escuchado maldecir a alguien. ¿Qué había pasado entre Hans y ella para que se odiaran tanto?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Interrogó Anna curiosa e indignada a la vez.

— ¡Ese maldito sólo te está usando para acercarse a mí y robar mi magia! — Le contestó la rubia.

— Mentira... — Balbuceó la pelirroja.

— ¿Mentira? ¿Alguna vez te he engañado? — Le Inquirió la rubia.

— No...

— En ese caso, te lo suplico, hazme caso y aléjate de ese tal Hans. — Rogó la chica.

— ¡No! ¡No lo conoces! — Empezó la discusión.

— Anna, conozco a toda la riqueza y escoria se Slytherin. Sé que ese chico no es bueno para ti. Desde que lo vi tuve la sensación de que estaría con la escoria de las serpientes. — Explicó la joven.

— ¡No todos los de Slytherin son malos! — Trató de argumentar Anna.

— ¿Se te olvida que mi mejor amigo es una serpiente? Claro que no todos son malos. — Elsa estaba poniéndose nerviosa y muy molesta con el comportamiento tan infantil de Anna.

— ¡Es que estás celosa de que yo haya encontrado el amor!

— ¿¡Cuantas veces has salido con él!?

— Una... — Aceptó avergonzada la joven.

— ¡Anna, el amor no surge así!

— ¿Tu qué sabes del amor? ¡Jamás te has enamorado!

— Sé más que tu, porque alguien me enseñó que el amor lleva tiempo. — Y en efecto, a la rubia su mentora, Bella, le había demostrado eso. Tardó un año entero conociendo y tratando a Adam para que ambos fueran pareja.

— ¡No es cierto! ¿¡Sabes!? ¡He estado todos estos malditos quince días tratando de hablar contigo! ¿¡Y qué me encuentro cuando te veo!? ¡Llegas diciendo que me aleje del chico que amo! ¡Que egoísta eres!

— ¡No hables más, Anna! ¡Te prohíbo ver a Hans y tener cualquier contacto con él! — Fulminó la joven de ojos azules y cabellos dorados casi blancos.

— ****¡Pero yo lo amo! — Rezongó la menor.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó la joven rubia.

Elsa había estado drenando su poder en toda la discusión, le molestaba que Anna no entendiese que lo único que hacía era por su propio bien, ahora entendía porque razón se molestaban sus padres cuando amabas no hacían caso. Cuando gritó la última palabra, los cristales del invernadero se rompieron y se dirigieron directamente hacia Anna. Elsa miró la escena en cámara lenta aterrada. No. Esta vez no permitiría que a su hermana fuera dañada otra vez con sus poderes. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba la pelirroja mientras en su mente se repetía la escena del accidente: Ambas estaban jugando con el invierno que Elsa había hecho para complacer a su hermanita, todo iba bien hasta que Anna empezó a saltar de montículo de nieve en montículo que la rubia formaba, pero la menor iba muy rápido, el piso estaba resbaladizo y terminó por caerse y, en un auto-reflejo por ver que la pequeña pelirroja saltaría a la nada, lazó un rayo que terminó por congelar su cabeza mandándola al hospital mágico y ella, por consiguiente, inmediato a Hogwarts.

La rubia saltó al ver que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo de nuevo, le rogó al que quisiera escuchar sus oraciones el poder alcanzar a su hermana a tiempo. Y lo logró. La tomó en un abrazo brusco y la tiró al suelo poniéndose ella misma de escudo ante los cristales que caían de manera amenazante. Sintió como los cristales se introducían e incrustaban en su espalda y piernas, algunos rozaron sus brazos, y si no fuera porque había escondido la cabeza, igual aquella parte hubiese sido dañada. Notó como un líquido caliente empezaba a escurrir por todo su cuerpo y la debilidad la invadía, pero aquello valía la pena al contemplar a una pequeña Anna acurrucada abajo de ella. Estaba totalmente ilesa. El dolor desgarrador se hizo presente en ese momento, pero no emitió ningún grito, estaba feliz de que su hermanita, su mundo, su bebé, la razón que tuvo para aceptar el confinamiento que le pusieron al inicio, estaba a salvo y sin ninguna gota de sangre estuviese manchando aquel perfecto rostro colorado con pecas. Había valido la pena.

Anna observó como el último grito de su hermana había provocado la destrucción de los cristales, habían discutido de nuevo sobre Hans y la mayor no entendía que ella no amaba. Ahora le salía con el cuento de que Hans la estaba utilizando, bueno, hace mucho que no estaba con él -para ser exacta desde la discusión con Elsa-, ¡pero eso no le daba motivos para inventar semejantes historia! Los cristales empezaban a caer de forma violenta. Tenía miedo. ¿Los cristales la matarían? ¿Esas navajas cristalinas dañarían a Elsa? No pudo pensar más porque, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba entre los brazos de su hermana y contra el suelo. Por el impacto la pelirroja cerró los ojos, escuchó como los cristales perforaban algo y como otros caían, pero no sintió daño alguno en ella. Cuando ya no apreció el sonido de vidrio cayendo, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar la imagen más desgarradora que había visto en su vida. En todos sus catorce años de vida jamás pensó ver aquella escena, su mundo era tan "rosa" e infantil que imágenes como esa no habían cabida. Pero ahí estaba. Y para su desdicha, era más que real.

La pelirroja abrió por completo los ojos al ver que arriba de ella estaba su hermana, todos su uniforme negro estaba pegado a su piel gracias a la sangre que estaba perdiendo en el acto, una sonrisa cálida se asomaba por sus labios rojizos de donde brotaba un hilo de sangre, su hermoso cabello estaba igualmente manchado de aquel color carmesí. Anna empezó a llorar al ver esa escena tan lamentable, y más aún, porque ella había sido la causa de aquello. ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que causar dolores de cabeza a Elsa? ¿Por qué no podía ser un poquito más como ella y pensar en su felicidad? Si, ahora entendía que la verdadera egoísta era ella y no su hermana.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho ningún daño? — Interrogó la herida trabajosamente, estaba muy débil.

— Elsa... — Musitó la pelirroja con voz quebrada.

— Me alegro, me alegro de que estés bien. — Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la joven rubia antes de caer inconsciente arriba de su hermana.

— ¡Elsa, Elsa! — Gritó la chica, pero fue inútil.

— ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? — Se escucharon dos voces, una de cierto bromista y la otra de un pelirrojo.

— Hice enojar a Elsa de nuevo, todo se rompió, ella me protegió, está gravemente herida.

El primero el ir a su ayuda fue el pelirrojo, pero Jack no permitió que la tocara, ¿y si esa fuera una excusa para ejecutar su plan? No lo sabía y no lo iba a averiguar.

— La llevaré a la enfermería. — Anunció el peliblanco antes de salir corriendo con Elsa entre sus brazos.

— ¡Yo voy! — Quiso Anna, pero Hans la detuvo.

— No, amor. No quiero que sufras más. — Le pidió el chico.

— ¡Es mi hermana, debo estar con ella! — Pero Hans le agarró más fuerte.

— Voy yo y te aviso como está. No quiero que sufras por ver a la reina Elsa en ese estado.

Hans acompañó a Anna hasta su dormitorio y, cuando vio que se metía, se dirigió a la enfermería con una sonrisa maligna. Había visto a Jack seguirle, sabía que si ese entrometido sabía de su plan, se lo haría saber a Elsa y ésta, a su vez, iría donde Anna para advertirle que su amado futuro novio era lo que en realidad era. Pobre e ingenua Anna, jamás pensó que aquello era verdad. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la enfermería, ya había ganado después de todo, vio que el maldito peliblanco salía de la sala, de seguro se había quedado cuidando a la Reina de las Nieves. Se adentró y observó a la joven tendida en una cama, estaba casi totalmente vendada y parecía dormir. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Jamás pensó que robarle la magia a la persona más poderosa del mundo sería tan fácil. Antes había planeado en lograr conquistar a la chica para una entrega voluntaria, pero al ver el trato recibido, optó por llegar a ella por medio de la persona que más amaba en el mundo -según su información- su hermana. Se acercó a paso lento y se quedó a su lado viéndola tan débil y vulnerable. Se sentía casi culpable de hacer aquello, pero fue pasajero.

— Hola, reina Elsa. — Saludó el joven con descaro. — ¿Cómo se encuentra? Al parecer ya le dijo a su hermana la clase de chico que soy... Lástima que ella es tan estúpida que no se dio cuenta que, "su adorada hermana", le decía la verdad.

Hans empezó a caminar por todos lados contemplando el lugar, las pinturas lo miraban con odio y él sólo se limitaba a sonreír como su hubiese ganado un juego de niños.

— Como ya sabe de mi plan, creo que no será necesario se lo repita, pero sé lo confirmaré. Si, usé a Anna para acercarme a usted, ¿quién demonios quería a esa chica? No sé cómo usted la soporta. Otra cosa que quieras hacer notar, es que tomaré toda su magia. Y como habrá aprendido en introducción a la magia, la vida misma es magia. Así que, espero que Anna se vaya acostumbrando a no verla jamás, porque sólo la podrá contemplar cuando ella misma muera. — Expresó sádicamente el joven.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Se escuchó un grito provenir de la entrada. Era Anna.

La joven pelirroja no se había quedado tranquila, quería saber si su hermana estaba bien. Tomó la decisión de ir a ver con sus propios ojos a su hermana. Más jamás se imaginó que ahí estaría Hans diciendo lo que estaba escuchado. Su hermana había tenido razón. ¿Por qué no la había escuchado? Era realmente estúpida, ella jamás le había mentido y, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que el amor no surgía en un día. Pero no le importó. Se encaprichó con ese sentimiento nuevo y lo forzó a ser otra cosa. Era realmente estúpida.

— Oh, Anna, ¿llegaste para ver la muerte de tu hermana? — La joven pelirroja no tardó en sacar su varita y apuntale.

— ¡T-Te le acerca y, y, y juro que me las pagaras! — Amenazó la chica sin mucho existo.

Hans se le acercó calmadamente, ¿es chica creía que lo podía lastimar? No contuvo su risa al ver esa escena. Anna debía tener ideas suicidas, porque ambos tenían niveles totalmente diferentes, él había sido entrenado en artes de lucha desde antes. Anna no tenía oportunidad ante él.

— Vamos, baja esa cosa que no quiero que te lastimes. — Anna retrocedió unos pasos y un chillido agudo se escuchó en toda la habitación. El llanto del dragón que no había dejado a Elsa. — ¿Qué demonios fue...?

Pero Hans no pudo completar la oración, en escasos segundos ya estaba siendo estrellado contra la pared dándole tremendo golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Anna volvió la mirada al origine del sonido y vio a su hermana aún débil, con un pequeño dragón negro en el hombro, tenía un ojo cerrado por el dolor que sentía, una mano alzada y todo lo demás estaba cubierto en vendes.

— No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana, bastardo. — Dijo costosamente la rubia. — Gracias, Olaf, por haberme despertado.

Anna corrió en dirección a su hermana y la abrazó provocándole más dolor, apenas hacia unas horas le habían terminado de sacar los vidrios incrustados del cuerpo. Y eso, no era lo más plácido del mundo. La pelirroja empezó a llorar en su regazo pidiéndole disculpas, disculpas que ella aceptó. Ahí se quedaron ambas siendo contempladas por su grupo de amigos que se habían enterado del accidente y la habían ido a ver. Merida contenía el llanto junto con Mavis, Rapunzel y Eugene. Kristoff miraba tiernamente a Anna, ambos se habían vuelto muy amigos en esos días, era el único que se atrevía a ejecutar los planes más raros que tenía para ver a Elsa. Hicupp también estaba ahí, él si lloraba como magdalena ante tan conmovedora escena. Y Jack, él se acercó a Hans para comprobar que estaba inconsciente, lo malo es que sólo le duró poco, así que simplemente lo congeló con uno de los hechizos de hielo que Elsa le había enseñado. El muy bastardo de lo merecía.

Lo malo es que lo que hizo Elsa y lo que culminó Jack no fue un secreto, la enfermera había visto como la rubia lanzaba a conciencia al pobre pelirrojo y como el peliblanco lo terminaba congelando dando como resultado que ambos terminaran en detención. Tendrían que pasar ahí un buen rato siendo vigilados por el Sr. Norte. Cuando al fin ambos salieron, Anna estaba ahí sentada esperando a su hermana mayor. Elsa le hizo señales de que ya era hora de irse y le mostró que tenía sus guantes normales. Jack miró a las hermanas, ahora ya no sentía tanta envidia para con Anna. Elsa, antes de irse, miró a Jack y le sonrió mientras le prometía que mañana se verían para estudian. Los exámenes se acercaban y nuestro querido peliblanco era un asco en las asignaturas. Sólo sonrió mientras veía a las hermanas caminar, sobre todo, miraba a la rubia cuyo caminar era más que sensual para aquel joven. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer para llegar al corazón de Elsa, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que el amor no surgía en un día.

Continuara….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer*: ewe Vamos, admitan que a TODOS nos ha atraído alguien a primera vista. *W* Aun  
recuerdo esa sensación xD me quedé prendada de un chico de hermoso pelo rubio largo, alto y sus ojos eran cafés. u/u Era hermoso. xD Vale, basta.  
Segundo**: ¡UY! ¡ELSA BIEN MALOTA! XD Hahahaha, no creo que sea algo que ella diga, pero le quedó bien.  
Tercer***: Ese Uy grupal no puede faltar en una escuela ewe.  
Cuarto****: Anna se sintió bien Ariel, lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos(?_

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS + VOTACIÓN E IDEAS HA CONCIDERAR.  
**_Lucia: Vale, tu voto será contado :3 [AXH 1 – MH 0]  
Laidyx: :'D Que bien que te llame la atención x3 xD Tu idea me gusta, estoy pensando en un JELSANA(? Ok. No. Ahí veré que hago.  
Lili2865: Gracias por fijarte en la redacción, ahora que lo vuelvo a leer he notado algunas letras coladas o palabras que el autocorrecto me ha puesto ahí (si, escribo desde un móvil). Vale, tu voto será contado. [AXH 2 – MH 0]  
HatefulRainbow: :'D Holi, tu voto será contado xD D: No mueras que no quiero ir presa. Todos pensamos que Mavis estaría en Slytherin, pero tomé en cuenta que ella quería conocer y aprender del mundo, característica de los de Ravenclaw, ewe A mi Hans ni me va ni me viene, pero me gusta usarlo de malote xD [AXH 2 – MH 1]  
Brendiiita: Gracias por tu comentario y tu voto será contado nwn [AXH 2 – MH 2]  
Lourdes: ;w; Gracias, por eso no les hice tan larga la espera y lo publiqué a mediados de mes. Anna vive diciendo incoherencias cerca de Elsa (? [AXH2 – MH 3]Quizá lo meta, veré como me las ingenio ewé  
Neny Kitsune: De esos fanarts me inspiré, pues quería una historia semejante, pero no exactamente igual eweU tuve un conflicto muy grande para saber a donde meter a Elsa, pues muchos piensan que es de Slytherin y otros de Ravenclaw. D: Espera, que no soy Atenea para los orgasmos mentales y no quiero un hijo aun( ?XD Mal chiste, perdón.  
Percabeth90: *3* Percy, Percy, Nico, Nico, Thalía, Thalía, THALICO(? D: Ok, ya basta de PJ. Obvio lo continaré, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero lo haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Sus comentarios son los que me motiva a seguir con esto. *^* ¡IDEA ACPETADA!¡VAMOS! (?[AXH 3 – MH 3]:'3 Gracias por los aplausos.  
Rukatohicctrid: D: Fuck! ¿Ahora que shit hago con esto? –la mira y la pone cerca de su móvil donde escribe el fanfic- ;n; No puedo mantener vivo ni aun maldito tamagoshi. xD Hahahaha perdón si te he decepcionado con la falta de celos de Ann, pero esto me venía dando vuelas en la cabeza desde hace mucho y es indispensable para que salga Pitch ewe [AXH 4 – MH 3]  
BrokenDoll-K: xDD Desde que vi esa película siento que MEDIA HUMANIDAD TIENE EL COMPLEJO ANNA, LOL Amo los ataques fangirls x3 ._. Pero no cuando son por mi D: Tiendo a ser acosable por mis FG(? LOL Niño paleta xD hahahaahah [AXH 4 – MH 4]D: Van muy reñidos.  
Magacielo: :3 Gracias por tu paciencia, aquí está tu recompensa. Mmm… No sé, tendría que verlo, no te confirmo nada ;3 pero veré que hago. [AXH 5 – MH 4]  
Teresa: "¿Por qué estoy pensado en Claymore?" D: Vale, vale, aquí está ewe espero te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. [AXH 6 – MH 4]  
Lizzie: Si, ese era el mensaje que quería dar, el amor surge con el tiempo y no por una simple atracción a primera vista. [AXH 7 – MH 4]  
Annonym00se: xD Pues, te lo recomiendo. Acá esta la continuación y espero te haya gustado.  
TheSaku67: Gracias, aun me cuesta algo de trabajo describir, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser mejor owo. XD Planeo agregar a Gru de hecho, pero aun esta en planes. Tu idea de meter a papá Drácula me gusta x3 la usaré más adelante. [AXH 8 – MH 4]  
Bloss Frost: -se sonroja al ver que le ha dejado un comentario- xD ¿Meriguy? D: Nunca había oído de esa pareja… -pensado en alguna forma de meterla-  
Lissie Bennet: xD Hahahaha así es Anna. [AXH 9 – MH 4]  
Sigynlaufeyson3: xD Creo que eres la única que piensa en ello, pero me gusta poner las notas para que ustedes no se queden con cara de ¿Y eso qué es?  
Dulce Tiramisu: "El, amor es como un tiramisú, es agridulce y ligero~ Cuando veo que otros ojos se posan en ti, parece que voy a estalla" –cantando el opening de Mirmo Zibang- x3 Una de las cosas que me encantan poner son las cosas graciosas, va con mi personalidad, xD Planeaba hacer eso, que pelearan como niños pequeños por la atención de Elsa. Quizá si , quizá no, eso lo decidirá la escritora ewé [AXH 10 – MH 4]y la ultima pregunta te la he contestado en el FanFic =w= D: Olaf aparecerá con el tiempo, tranquilos ewe.  
Astrid Hofenson5: -se sonroja por el alago- Gracias. D: No he visto Ralf el demoledor ;n; ¿Quién me la pasa? [AXH 11 – MH 4]  
Camila: Gracias ^^. Si, va a salir Olaf. Ya te respondí eso. xD No lo creo, Thootless es de Hiccup. Si, lo voy a meter gracias a todos los comentarios que me lo pidieron ewe, también a papá Drácula. [AXH 12 – MH 4]  
RESULTADOS: HICCUP X ASTRID GANA. _

**DESPEDIDA E INFORMACIÓN DEL FANFIC:  
**_Como siempre, espero y les haya gustado el nuevo FanFic que está HERMOSAMENTE LARGO. *W* Ahora, otra cosa: ¿Quieren que haya limme? ¿lemmon? X3 ¿Qué otras ideas quieren que aparezcan? ¿Qué otros personajes quieren ver? Obviamente, no tomaré todas, así que desde antes me disculpo por no poder captar todas sus ideas, pero a partir de ahora, las ideas que adquiera, en "Contestando comentarios" aparecerán en __**cursiva negritas.**__ Sin más por el momento, me despido de todos y todas. – ewe Hasta el próximo capitulo. _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, hoy les he publico el capítulo tres de este RARO AU eweU Espero y sea de su agrado… _

**Ω**** Una vida en Hogwarts ****ђ**

Capítulo 3: Un pasado oscuro. La copa de los tres magos.

Después de la semana de detención del peliblanco y la rubia platino, todo regreso a la normalidad. Obviamente, Hans fue expulsado de Hogwarts por su intento de asesinato. Elsa salía del dormitorio de los Slytherin, quienes de por sí ya le tenían un sano respeto -por no decir miedo-, ahora le respetaban más y le miraban ya no como la princesa de las serpientes, sino como la reina de ellos. Muchos alumnos se le acercaban a la joven en busca de poder, pero la joven simplemente les decía que con aquello no hacían nada, que lo mejor era obtener tus metas sin rendirse y con sacrificio. Los objetivos serían sólo cumplidos si su trabajo era bueno y no importaba el costo, podrían superarlo. Elsa en su caminar, se topó con Jack quien enseguida se le acercó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. No importaba cuantas veces viese aquel gesto, su corazón palpitaba con irregularidad cuando estaba a solas con aquel joven.

Ambos se toparon con Eugene, quien les sonrió con malicia y los acompañó al gran comedor donde se reunirían con sus demás compañeros. Elsa se había peinado con su trenza y cabello echado para atrás con su mano, le gustaba más así a pesar de ser menos femenino. Revuelto y sólo algo peinado. Entre las fibras de su cabello, se escondía un pequeño dragón de casi un mes de vida, ya había aprendido a hacerse pequeño y se escondía siempre entre el pelo de su "mamá". Según Hiccup, aquel pequeño era uno de los pocos dragones que jamás se separaban de su madre hasta su muerte, razón por la cuales las hembras de dragones europeos -especie a la cual pertenecía el pequeño- vivían sólo hasta el año de vida de su cría. El dragoncito Olaf no se desprendía de Elsa, no la dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra, y siempre que alguien estaba demasiado cerca de ella, quien no fuese alguien del grupo de amigos que el dragón conocía, le lazaba una pequeña bola de fuego que era suficiente para apartar a cualquiera.

En el gran comedor el alboroto era inmenso, todos hablaban de la competencia de los tres magos, era una locura. Desde hace siglos, la competencia entre las tres escuelas de magia era inminente. Y ese año no era la excepción. Se decía que hubo una vez un joven que logró ser aceptado a los dieciséis años de edad en la competencia cuando había sido prohibido, aunque nadie le creía ya, eso había sido hace muchos años atrás. El grupo de amigos se reunió en una de las mesas, sólo faltaba Merida, que estaba a nada de salir del entrenamiento de quidditch. La joven era la capitana y siempre tenía entrenamiento los fines de semana, era la mejor de todos los jugadores desde que "La bestia" se graduó, aunque a nadie le sorprendía, ella fue entrenada por aquel chico. Siempre la levantaba temprano y le hacía entrenar con él, aquel joven le regaló su primera escoba y estuvo presente cuando fue nombrada capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. La joven pelirroja fuego hacía al fin su aparición, llegaba corriendo aún con su uniforme rojo y amarillo, con sus protectores y tenía su escoba con ella. Se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, Hiccup, y al fin iniciaron con el tema que estaba en boca de todos.

— ¿Escucharon qué la próxima semana será la competencia de los tres magos? — Dijo emocionada la capitana.

— He escuchado que vendrán las del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem y los de Mahoutokoro. — Comentó Hiccup igual de emocionado que su amiga.

— ¿Vamos a soportar al director Aladdin y a la directora Esmeralda? No... — Musitó Eugene cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¿Existen más escuelas de magia? — Preguntó Mavis apegándose más a Elsa, quien enseguida también tenía del otro lado a Anna.

— Si, hay muchas escuelas y cada torneo de los tres magos se hace en una diferente. *Cuando entré, todos fueron a la Escuela Brasileña, pero yo me tuve que quedar por... por un incidente que tuve... — Eugene se echó a reír cuando recordó aquello.

— Vamos, Elsa, que te pusieses de sentimental pidiendo a gritos a Anna no tiene de que avergonzarte. Aún lo recuerdo: "Anna, Anna, quiero ver a mi hermanita." — La hermana de la aludida la miró sorprendida, la muchacha sólo pudo sonrojarse a más no poder.

— ¡E-Eugene! ¡Habla el que robaba los cromos mágicos de los demás! — El joven igual se sonrojó al ver que cierta rubia de largos cabellos le miraba divertido.

— ¡Elsa de Arendell! — Chilló el muchacho con barba.

— ¡Chicos! — Les llamó la atención Merida. — ¡¿Cuantos años tienen?! ¡¿Seis?! — Ambos jóvenes agacharon la cabeza en señal de rendición. — Así está mejor.

— Cambiando un poco de tema... — Intervino Rapunzel aclarando su garganta. — ¿Supieron ya que vamos a cambiar de asesor de dormitorios?

— ¿Ya no va a ser el señor Norte? — Preguntó nerviosa Elsa, pues aquel hombre era el único que podía mantenerla a raya a veces.

— No. Vamos a tener a uno de los seres más poderosos, no tanto como tú, Elsa, pero si e bastante formidable.

La rubia de larga cabellera iba a decir el nombre, pero un hombre alto, pálido, todo vestido de negro, cabello bien peinado y una capa negra con fondo rojo apareció de prácticamente la nada y se abalanzó hacia Mavis quien abrió los ojos por completo.

— ¡Mi querida sabandija! — Exclamó el hombre con un tono extraño en su voz.

— ¡P-P-P-Papá! — Gritó la pelinegra.

— ¿¡El nuevo asesor de dormitorios es tu padre!? — Graznó Rapunzel tan sorprendida como todos en la mesa.

— Hola, chicos. Soy el señor Drácula, nuevo asesor de dormitorios de Ravenclaw y padre de esta hermosa niña. — Jack no pudo evitar no reírse.

— La niña pequeña necesita a su padre para cuidarla. — Comentó el joven a modo de broma.

— ¡No es una pequeña, delincuente de Slytherin! — Gruñó el señor de tal forma que hasta al propio Jack le dio miedo. — Tú debes ser Elsa...

El hombre se acercó a la rubia platino ésta sólo se levantó y le extendió la mano que tenía libre, pues la otra estaba siendo tomada por Anna con posesión, y le estrechó la mano.

— Un placer, señor Drácula. — El hombre se quedó satisfecho con la acción de la joven.

— Es bueno ver que mi pequeña ratita está en buenas manos. Por favor, síguela cuidando como hasta ahora. Estoy al pendiente de tu situación y espero que veas en mí un nuevo apoyo, señorita Elsa. — La joven sonrió aliviada, al parecer el señor Drácula también podía mantenerla a raya.

— Se lo agradezco de todo corazón, espero contar con su ayuda para no volver a lastimar a nadie. — Elsa miró a su hermana quien ya tenía húmedos los ojos, el recuerdo de ese accidente con los cristales estaba aún fresco en su mente.

— Bueno, ya me voy. — Drácula abrazó a su pequeña hija con todo el amor que un padre puede albergar en su corazón. — Cuídate, sabandija. — Observó a Jack con sospecha después de acabar el momento fraternal. — Te estoy vigilado, delincuente de Slytherin.

— Tranquilo, viejo. — Dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

— No te acerques a mi hija... — Y dándole una última mirada a Jack, el hombre se fue del lugar.

— ¡Papá! — Le reprendió la gótica a la distancia.

— Tu padre es una persona muy agradable. — Comentó Rapunzel mientras sonreía.

— ¡No! ¡Aún no entiende que ya soy grande! — Se quejó Mavis mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Sólo te quiere proteger y ver que estés bien. No lo mal intérpretes. — Trató de razonar Elsa.

— Volviendo al tema de la competencia mágica. ¿Piensan participar, chicos? — Interrogó Kristoff.

— ¿Nosotros? — Contestaron los mayores al unísono.

— No, es demasiado trabajo para alguien tan ocupado como yo. — Contestó Eugene mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

— Estoy igual, los entrenamientos de quidditch son muy exigieses. — Se excusó Merida.

— Yo soy un enclenque, no tendría oportunidad. Además. No creo ser elegido. — Suspiró Hiccup.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Elsa, como si de ella esperarán una afirmación. La rubia se sintió nerviosa, sabía de las expectativas que se esperaban de ella, y tenía miedo de no cumplirlas todas. Sobre todo para Anna y para cierto chico peliblanco que también la observaba.

— No lo creo. Las competencias son muy salvajes y aún estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi poder. No quiero causar inconvenientes innecesarios. — Argumentó hábilmente, no quería decir que en verdad tenía miedo.

— ¡Y aunque quisieras, no dejaría que participaras! — Chilló Anna colgándose aún más del brazo de la joven. — ¿Y si resultas herida? ¿Y si de nuevo acabas en la enfermería? ¡Y no quiero imaginar que pasaría si fuera algo mortal! ¡No, no! ¡Es muy peligroso!

— Yo opino que Elsa podría con ello. — Alzó la voz Jack algo sonrojado. — Es poderosa, y conociéndola, sería la ganadora absoluta sin necesidad de hacer gran cosa. Ella es grande.

Se escuchó un **"uy" grupal por parte de todos, menos de Anna quién le veía con el ceño fruncido, y a la aludida se le coloreó la cara de un profundo rojo. Sus pómulos junto con los de Jack estaban pintados de un leve carmín que con la bulla grupal se elevó de tono. Ambos estaban tan sonrojados que si la enfermera los llegaba a ver, de seguro los mandaría a la enfermería pensando que han cogido una fiebre mágica o comido uno de esos dulces que prometen fiebre y sólo sirve para que su rostro se ponga como un tomate.

— Elsa... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No has tenido novio? — La preguntó Eugene mientras le sonreía divertido. Era su mejor amigo, pero a veces era muy malo con ella.

— No. — Respondió simplemente.

— ¿¡Novio!? ¡¿Mi hermana?! ¡No, no, no! — Chilló Anna y abrazó aún más fuerte el pobre brazo de Elsa que de seguro estaba morado por la falta de circulación. — ¡Nadie es lo suficiente para mi hermana!

— ¿Quién sería suficiente para ella? ¿Tú? Pequeña incestuosa. — Bromeó Jack haciendo que Anna se pusiera roja de ira y pena a la vez.

— ¡Frosty, eso quedó muy atrás! — Le gritó la pelirroja.

— "¡Oh, cuando sea grande, me casaré con Elsa! ¡Tendremos muchos hijos y viviremos en una enormes casa como mamá y papá!" — Imitó el peliblanco haciendo reír a todos en la mesa.

— Si, aún recuerdo eso. — Se metió Rapunzel. — Lo solías decir mucho después de que Elsa se fue, también jurabas estar con ella en la misma casa.

— Calla, que eso no lo pude hacer... — Musitó la chica con un puchero.

— ¿La pequeña incestuosa está triste porque no puede estar con su amada hermana? — Volvió a fastidiarla Jack.

— ¿El pequeño Frosty está molesto por qué mi hermana prefiere pasar más tiempo conmigo que contigo? — Se volvió a apreciar un "uy" grupal, eso sí había sido bajo.

— Ya cálmense los dos. — Alzó la voz Elsa, pues no le estaba gustado la dirección de esa discusión.

— ¡Pero si él empezó! — Se excusó Anna.

— No me importa quién haya iniciado. Esto se acabó. — Fulminó la joven con esa autoritaria que la caracterizaba. — ¿Así que vienen las del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem y los de Mahoutokoro? — Interrogó la joven tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

Jack miró a Elsa un buen rato, sabía que lo dicho por Anna era en parte verdad, le molestaba que a veces pasara más tiempo con ella que con él, quien ya era su "amigo", pero la comprendía. Elsa y él habían tenido ya muchas charlas respecto a la verdadera relación entre ellas, sabía que para la rubia, no había persona más importante en el mundo que Anna, su hermanita y bebé. Para Jack, no había persona más importante que su hermanita también. Por eso la entendía. Pero, ¿no podía haber otra persona igual de importante para ambos en otra forma? Pasó sus ojos en los azulinos de la rubia, y a pesar de que muchos creen que es imposible, su miradas se hablaban. La joven rubia le reprendía por la pelea recién tenida, y él, sólo le pedía disculpas. No sabían cómo, pero se entendían sin palabra alguna. Ambos sabían que pensaba el otro. Simplemente, ambos se entendían mutuamente, como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma. Como si aquellos dos hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos desde antes de su nacimiento.

- o - o - o - o -

Ya era día de la llegada de los estudiantes de las otras escuelas, todos en Hogwarts estaban atareados. Los de Gryffindor ayudaban en la preparación del gran comedor, los de Ravenclaw ordenaban las bibliotecas de la escuela, a los se Slytherin los tenían haciendo limpieza general y a los de Hufflepuff los mantenían arreglando la áreas verdes. Todo era un caos en la escuela. Y no se esperaba menos. El Instituto de las Brujas de Salem y la escuela Mahoutokoro se habían posicionado como dos de las mejores academias mágicas junto con Hogwarts. La directora del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem era Esmeralda, algunas personas que la habían visto se habían quedado hechizados por su belleza y aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, o bien, eso se decía. El director de Mahoutokoro se llamaba Aladdin, era un joven mago, casi igual de joven que Esmeralda, que había alcanzado ser director por sus habilidades a pesar de su origen tan humilde, pues se crió en las calles.

Dando las cinco de la tarde, liberaron a todos los alumnos para que se fueran a arreglar para que así, dando las seis, todos estuviesen reunidos en el gran comedor. Cuando el plazo terminó, todos los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivas mesas. Anna y Elsa habían decidido quedar espalda con espalda respecto a sus mesas, agradecían que estuvieran juntas. Ambas hermanas llevaban un peinado similar, pues aquella forma de peinar se las había enseñado su mamá. La rubia miraba todo, se notaba que su hermana había estado presente en aquella decoración, pues si fijabas tu vista en un pequeño punto del cielo, podías ver dos pequeñas estrellas que desentonaban con las otras blancas. Una amarilla y otra roja representado respectivamente a cada hermana. Elsa era muy observadora con esos detalles y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, Anna no había cambiado en ese tiempo.

— ¡Chicos! — Resonó la voz del director. — Hoy es un día muy especial... ¡Hoy recibimos la visita dos grandes escuelas! ¡Por favor, denle la bienvenida a las estudiantes del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem!

Las enormes puertas de madera que unían el respeto del castillo con el comedor se abrieron de par en par permitiendo ver a una gran cantidad de chicas vestidas con unos hermosos uniformes. Algunas de ellas portaban una ombliguera con una falda blanca, otras llevaban una blusa con tirantes con la misma falda y las más jóvenes se vestían como la directora. Esmeralda. La líder de la escuela. Entró a la cabeza saltando y dando hermosos pasos de baile que sus alumnas más experimentadas siguieron, dieron un gran espectáculo. Una de las jóvenes bailó por todo el pasillo del comedor mientras hacía trucos con fuego, otras de ellas daban piruetas por el aire exhibiendo sus bien formados cuerpos, algunas sólo bailaban por el camino y, para concluir, la directora que era de piel morena, un cabello negro rizado esponjado y de ojos del mismo color de su nombre, dio una pirueta mortal para ponerse en medio de sus alumnas que ya estaban acomodadas en todo el estrado del comedor.

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar al igual que uno que otro chiflido por parte de los jóvenes, las chicas del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem tenían la fama de ser las más hermosas de todas las brujas, una de las brujas más famosas que estudió en dicho colegio y que logró unirse al selecto grupo de "Las Brujas de Umbra", quienes le tenían un odio inmenso por su nacimiento, fue la gran ***Bayonetta, quien en su infancia llegó a llamarse Cereza. Jack miraba a las brujas y por su mente pasó la imagen de una Elsa vestida tan sensualmente como aquellas hechiceras, los colores rojizos invadieron su cara. Tener esa imagen en la cabeza era más que sensual para el joven, y si no se controlaba, tendría un pequeño problema entre las piernas que atender, y eso, no sería nada cómodo. Eugene, quien estaba a lado de Jack, tenía el mismo problema, sólo que en su cabeza pasaban sin fin de imágenes de cierta rubia de largos cabellos con el vestido más sensual que hubiese visto. Se la imaginó con esa sonrisa tan infantil que poco a poco le había gustado, esos ojos que se sorprendían con todo lo nuevo que veía. En fin. Ambos muchachos de Slytherin tenían su momento de fantasear con sus jóvenes chicas.

— ¡Denle la bienvenida, a los muchachos y muchachas del colegio de Mahoutokoro! — Anunció el director y, de nuevo, las puertas se estrellaron.

Jóvenes y muchacha salieron disparados de las puertas, todos se reunieron de una manera magistral. Unos aparecían de la nada, otro llegaban por la puerta de entra, algunos caían del techo, era una locura. Elsa notó que el director, Aladdin, era el que más agilidad tenía. Corrió entre las mesas y saltó de un lado para otro como un niño pequeño, a su lado, tenía un mono que se hacía llamar Abu. El joven director era igual de piel morena, usaba un traje totalmente blanco con una capa, zapatos de punta y un sombrero con una enorme pluma azul que lo coronaba. Dio un saltó enorme y, de la nada como sus estudiantes, apareció una alfombra mágica que lo elevó hasta el techo dando piruetas que sacaron más de un suspiro a las jóvenes. Era realenga apuesto, pero para los ojos de Elsa lo único interesante era ver a cierto peliblanco asombrarse del espectáculo brindado. Verlo tan embelesado y sorprendido le pareció tierno y lindo. No sabía aún la razón, pero no podía quitar la mirada de aquel joven de pelo blanco cuán nieve.

Al terminar de dar las piruetas, Aladdin descendió en picada poniéndose en medio de sus alumnos con los brazos cruzados sonriéndole a cierta directora que también lo miraba así se inclinó con educación. Todos sabían que entre la señorita Esmeralda y el señor Aladdin había una cierta competencia, más nadie sabía el trasfondo de aquella relación tan, partícula, que ambos compartían. Esos dos se miraban con algo más, y ese algo más no pasó desprevenido ante Elsa, pues esas miradas eran ya comunes entre Jack y ella. Algo en su interior le decía que esos dos tenían algo más que una simple amistad.

— ¡Bienvenidas instituciones y sus dirigentes! — Expresó feliz el director.

— Hola, señor Dumbledore — Saludó la directora sonriendo.

— ¡Hola, señor D! — También saludó Aladdin sonriendo como niño pequeño.

— Chicos, les quiero presentar a la directora: Esmeralda. Dirigente del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem. — Presentó a la joven morena de ojos verdes. — Y este joven de aquí es, sin más ni menos, Aladdin. Director de Mahoutokoro.

Todas las miradas se posaron en los, realmente, jóvenes directores. El director hizo un ademan de manos y, de inmediato, el gran salón del comedor rugió y se extendió dejando relucir más de cuatro enormes mesas de lado y lado, la del lado izquierdo pertenecía a las de las Brujas de Salem, pues su escudo colgaba de ahí. En el lado derecho relucía el escudo de Mahoutokoro, por ende, esa sería su mesa. Al instante de que los invitados se sentaron, el director mandó a traer un enorme pedestal con una manta, todos los novatos desconocían que era ese extraño artilugio, pero los veteranos ya habían visto eso antes. El fuego que seleccionaría a los tres candidatos que participarían en la salvaje competencia estaba bajo esas mantas rojas esperado a que los que se creían lo suficientemente heroicos introdujeran su nombre. Pero esta vez aquel artefacto mágico sintió algo. Al igual que el sombrero, la magia de Elsa no pasó inadvertida para aquel objeto.

El director ordenó poner el cáliz de fuego en el centro derecho, pues, en el izquierdo, estaba la grandiosa copa de los tres magos. Muchos de los estudiantes superiores fueron de inmediato seducidos por aquel premio, incluso, Elsa notó cierto atractivo en aquella copa, pero no lo suficiente como para apostar su vida en ella. Tenía otros objetivos en mente. Miró a su alrededor y notó como la mayoría de sus superiores, tanto de Slytherin como los de Ravenclaw, eran tentados por aquella copa. Escuchaba los comentarios de admiración, los de deseo, los de ensoñaciones y los de grandeza. Todos, excepto ella y su grupo de extraños amigos, querían tener entre sus manos aquella copa azulina. Suspiró resignada y decidió dirigir sus ojos a los invitados que tendrían en el castillo ese año. En ese momento agradeció tener su propia recámara oculta en lo más alto del castillo, no tendría que compartir cama. Claro, a menos que Anna no se llevase bien con sus invitadas y terminara durmiendo con ella.

De parte de los de Mahoutokoro, la mayoría eran hombres a excepción de una que otra chica de características duras. Había una rubia con un fleco tan largo que le llegaba a cubrir el ojo, otra con el color de pelo igual de rojo que Merida con espalda ancha, y tenía que agregar que sus modales en la mesa eran más que insuficientes. Pero había alguien que no encajaba. Un chico escuálido llamó la atención de la rubia, era alto y tenía una coleta agarrada, sus modales eran más que excepcionales, parecía haber crecido entre la misma realeza. Otros que igual resaltaban era un dúo de amigos, el más grande tenía el pelo de un extraño color azul con manchas verdes y moradas algo largo; mientras que el otro, tenía el pelo verde y un fleco igual de largo que la rubia que cubría su ojos. Lo más curioso. Es que ambos tenían unos pequeños cuernitos en la cabeza.

Cuando la cena terminó, el director pasó a explicar las reglas básicas del torneo de los tres magos: Uno de los estudiantes sería elegido por el cáliz de fuego para que fuera el representante de su institución, cada uno de los tres elegidos tendría que afrontar tres desafíos -probablemente mortales para un principiante- que implicaban todos sus conocimientos, tanto mágicos, como mentales y su físico. Este año la convocatoria será sólo para los mayores de quince años, quienes ya deberían tener los conocimientos adecuados para poder enfrentar los desafíos a escoger sin sufrir un daño mortal. Los estudiantes elegidos serían anunciados dentro de cuatro días, tiempo suficiente para que los invitados se acoplaran y para que los valientes que se ofrecieran tuvieran tiempo para pensar un poco, pues, aquella competencia, no era para cualquier crío que se sintiera ya muy experto en las artes mágicas, competidores habían muerto en aquella prueba. Los de Hufflepuff lo sabía mejores que nadie, uno de sus miembros cayó en esa competencia. El nombre de Cedric Diggory jamás sería olvidado en su casa. Nunca.

Al terminar la reunión, el director separó a las escuelas y les informó que eran libres de elegir en que casa quedarse. Las del Instituto de Brujas de Salem decidieron ir a Ravenclaw, pues la mayoría había quedado atraída de una forma sobrenatural por la belleza glacial de Elsa. Todas las brujas querían que aquella chica de hermosos ojos azules y semblante frío les prestara atención y, si era posible, lograr que aquella joven se fuera con ellas a su gran instituto femenino. Anna, quien fue de las primeras en darse cuenta de los planes de las brujas, se apegó a Elsa cual pegamento y no la soltó. ¿Qué se creían aquellas brujas apegándose tanto a su hermana? ¡Sólo ella tenía el derecho de ponerle una mano encima! Cada vez que una bruja de Salem trataba de tener contacto físico con Elsa, Anna de inmediato lograba captar la atención de la rubia con alguna queja, pues sabía que si ella le reprochaba algo, tendría toda su atención en ella.

A la distancia, Jack veía divertido la escena. Elsa estaba rogándole con los ojos que la salvara, que le quitara a todas las chicas de encima y que la sacara de ese lugar. O bien, eso era lo que él entendía. Sus ojos no se podían apartar de aquella joven rubia que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, lo sabía porque era más fría e insensible en sus respuestas. Era tan divertido de ver. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de ver a su "amiga", su corazón palpitó de forma dolorosa al saber que eso lo eso tenía. Amistad. Jack mediante más conocía a Elsa, más le fascinaban aquella chica. Su forma de pensar, de ser, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, aquellos labios virginales que se moría por probar. Y en ese momento detuvo sus pensamientos, porque si seguía de seguro terminaría con pensamientos nada apropiados para un joven de catorce años. Pero el joven de pelo blanco no era el único que estaba admirando a alguien, cierta pelirroja también estaba en esa situación con el joven que pertenecía a Mahoutokoro de intactos modales. Los de aquella institución compartirían la casa de Gryffindor, y eso, a Merida le empezaba a poner nerviosa. Aquel chico tenía algún extraño poder ante ella que no sabía bien expresar.

- o - o - o - o -

Pasó el plazo que les había dado el director a los alumnos para los que quisieran inscribirse en la competencia. En aquel transcurso de tiempo, el grupo de amigos había obtenido a varios nuevos. Guy, quien era el "raro" entre los de Mahoutokoro, había entablado una extraña amistad con Merida. Hiccup, al igual que su mejor amiga, conoció a una chica de Mahoutokoro, la rubia cuyo fleco le cubría parcialmente el ojo. Su nombre, era Astrid. El pobre pequeño se había quedado flecha con ella, lo malo es que la joven no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Hasta que descubrió por accidente que aquel joven tenía como amigo a un dragón, algo impensable hasta en el mundo mágico. Astrid y Hiccup se volvieron amigos, pero el pequeño quería algo más. No sabía que era, su joven y puro corazón empezaba a latir de una forma que jamás había sentido, y, al parecer, la pelirroja era tan unida a su amigo vikingo, que ella igual estaba pasando por lo mismo con aquel atractivo chico de coleta.

El nuevo grupo de amigos se había reunido para tomar en desayuno en el gran comedor, el ambiente era tenso, pues ese día dirían a los campeones de la competencia de los tres magos. Elsa estaba sentada entre Anna y Mavis quienes actuaban como un escudo para las brujas de Salem, desde que entraron ella prefería pasar todos su tiempo libre en su dormitorio con Olaf, aquel dragoncito que en más de una ocasión había quemado a una de las brujas, así que prefería evitar daños incensarios. Jack estaba frente a ella, ese era su lugar favorito, podía verla sin tener que hacer gran esfuerzo. Eugene estaba junto con Rapunzel, en esa semana ambos habían hecho oficial que tenían una relación que era más que sólo amistosa, aunque todos ya lo esperaban. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se reían solos y se perdían en la mirada del otro. Cosa que a veces incomodaban a sus amigos. Y más si se empezaban a besar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— ¿Siempre son así? — Preguntó Guy con un gesto raro en la cara.

— Déjalos, pareja recién formada... — Habló vagamente Merida.

— ¿Qué harías tu si tuvieras pareja? — Interrogó el castaño de coleta.

— No sé, ¡pero espero no ser como ellos! — Gritó la pelirroja tratando de separar los labios de Rapunzel y Eugene. Sin éxito.

— Vamos, chicos. — Comentó el joven de barba al fin. — Cuando sepan que es esto, sabrán lo que es nunca quererse separar de los labios de su amada...

— ¡Vamos a intentarlo, Elsa! — Dijo Anna poniéndose a unos cuentos milímetros de la cara de su hermana en son de broma.

— Ya, para Anna. — Le reprendió entre risas la rubia que de pronto vio unos labios que en serio se moría por probar inconscientemente. Los de Jack.

Merida, que estaba ingiriendo manzana, estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió como Guy la llamaba. Se giró en dirección a él y quedó a escaso centímetros del chico. Ambas respiraciones se agitaron. Originalmente, el joven quería quitarle a la pelirroja fuego un poco de manzana que tenía en la comisura de los labios. Pero no calculó bien. Ambos estaban acortando lentamente la distancia entre ambos, y sus amigos, como buenos amigos, simplemente los ignoraron dándoles un momento más privado. Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas hasta que una voz estrepitosa salió de la nada.

— ¡Tu, melena de león rojo, aléjate de mi novio! — Guy y Merida se separan al instante.

— ¿¡Tienes novia!? — Gritó el grupo en conjunto.

— ¿¡Tengo novia!? — Chilló el joven igual de impresionado.

La joven que había vociferado era la que noches atrás Elsa había visto, era realmente grande y su espalda ancha, tenía el pelo erizado -más que el de Merida- y corto. Tenía unas botas de estampado atigrado, una mirada ceñuda y, si era posible, parecía tener colmillos.

— ¿Qué te crees tratando de besar a Guy? — Exclamó la chica.

— ¿¡Besar!? — Esta vez fue Merida quién se exaltó.

— Eep, no soy tu... — Inició a decir el joven, pero no pudo completar la oración porque la muchacha ya lo estaba cargando en su espalda.

— ¡No te acerques a él, pajarita del quidditch! — Le advirtió la joven antes de darse media vuelta.

— Adiós, chicos. Nos vemos luego, Merida. — Se despidió Guy desde la espalda de la joven.

— ¿Soy la única que piensa que esa chica da miedo? — Cuestionó abiertamente Astrid.

— No, pensamos igual. — Contestaron todos en unísono.

La tarde le dejó paso a la noche donde todas las escuelas se reunieron. Esmeralda, quién se veía algo despeinada, miraba con lujuria al director Aladdin, quien estaba en peores condiciones que la mujer. El director suspiraba cansado, ambos habían sido estudiantes suyos, y desde aquellos días, ambos no sabían lo que era la palabra "contención". Los estudiantes estaban emocionados, todos esperaban ser elegidos. O bueno, los que habían decidido arriesgar su vida. Eep abrazaba posesivamente a Guy, quien no le quitaba la mirada a Merida. La chica tampoco era indiferente a aquellas miradas, pero si más disimulada. Anna compartía una charla con Kristoff, ambos se habían vuelto inseparables. Mavis y Rapunzel, juntos con las brujas de Salem, deliberaban que parte de Elsa les gustaba más, sólo faltaba Anna para completar el club ****"Amamos a Elsa". La rubia se limitaba a ver a su amigo y hablar con los ojos, único método que habían encontrado últimamente muy útil.

Después de la cena, el director mandó a traer el cáliz que había sido guardado en una sala especial donde ya no tuviera contacto con algún otro mago. Pusieron el artilugio en medio del estrado y, casi de inmediato, exhaló en una llamarada un pedazo de pergamino con un nombre escritor en él. Era el de un estudiante de Mahoutokoro, James P. Sullivan había sido seleccionando por el cáliz. Era el joven fornido con pelo azul y manchas moradas y verdes, tenía un par de cuernitos que habían sido resultado de una broma que él y su mejor amigo Mike habían hecho, por ende ambos tenían las misas protuberancias. El joven se paró orgulloso, de todos en la escuela él, con ayuda de su mejor amigo, era el mejor. La elegida para el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem fue una chica morena de pelo tan blanco como el de Jack, tenía unos extraños tatuajes azules en la cara y unas cuentas le colgaban de un mechón de pelo. Su nombre era Kidagakash. Sólo faltaba elegir al que representaría al campeón de Hogwarts. Todos estaba emocionados, las esperanzas recaían en los mayores, más exactamente en algún joven fornido o inteligente que pudiese dar el anoche en aquellas pruebas tan exigentes.

Un estallido.

Una luz.

Oscuridad total.

No se veía nada, el cáliz de fuego había pegado un estallido tan estruendoso y potente que logró que las velas flotantes perdieran su brillo junto con las luces del comedor. En la oscuridad total se empezó a formar un nombre con fuego azul, parecía hielo vivo. Primero se observó formar una "E" que después fue acompañada por una "L", de ahí, vino una "S" para terminar con una "A". El mismo cáliz había formado el nombre de Elsa. Todos posaron su mirada en la joven que estaba tan o más sorprendida que el resto. Ella no había asomado su nariz por el salón del cáliz, ¿cómo demonios entonces había sido elegida? El cáliz, al igual que el sombreo, era un objeto mágico y, por ende, vivo. Aquel artilugio había reconocido a la rubia desde que sintió su presencia. Su magia era tan tentadora. Tan hermosa. Que sin necesidad de que la joven decidiera participar, el fuego había tomado su decisión. Aquella joven con el aura tan puro y, a su vez, con una magia tan poderosa y negra sería quien llevaría a Hogwarts de nuevo a la victoria. Sólo ella.

Anna observaba paralizada como se llevaban a su hermana mayor, ¿qué había sido eso con lo de esa cosa mágica? Cuando la perdió de vista, enseguida se paró y echó a correr tras de ella gritando su nombre con desesperación. No quería que su hermana participara. No quería verla en la enfermería de nuevo. No quería perderla. Los brazos de Jack la contuvieron, pero él estaba en iguales condiciones que Anna, o peores. Tenía conocimientos de qué clase de pruebas se les sometía a los tres campeones, eran unos retos diseñados para sacar los más oscuro y siniestro del corazón de un mago. El peliblanco quería soltar a Anna, correr a su lado y decir que eso era una estupidez, que Elsa era aún muy joven para estar entre chicos de dieciocho años o diecinueve. Elsa era aún muy pequeña y Jack ya podía ver en su mente a su rubia temblando del miedo mientras que sus poderes destruían todo a su paso. Era realmente aterrador para Jack, pero lo que más le asustaba era que Elsa volviera a llorar. A encerrarse. A volverse a sentir un monstruo.

La joven rubia estaba aún en shock, ¿es qué acaso todos los objetos mágicos tenían algo contra ella? Al parecer en la única cosa mágica que podía confiar era en su escoba. Sintió unas manos agarrarla del brazo y jalarla hasta la sala de los competidores. Ahí, todos la miraban con asombro, pero nada relevante. No habían estado para ver el espectáculo que había ofrecido el fuego en la selección de la joven. En esa pequeña habitación se podían apreciar varias fotos, sobre todo, una ocupaba el centro de todas, una foto de Cedric Diggory con un listón negro era el centro de atención de todos. Elsa observó también las otras fotos que estaba ahí, una en especial le llamó la atención, un joven de Slytherin que tenía exactamente su color de pelo y ojos verdes que encerraban una maldad inminente. El joven de aquella foto era Salazar Slytherin, quien huyó de Hogwarts después de un pequeño incidente con Gryffindor dejando atrás una "cámara secreta", que ya no era tan secreta, que usaban ya como nuevo baño para profesores por su gran espacio.

— ¿Te llama la atención? — Se escuchó la voz de Norte a su espalda.

— Señor, yo no... — Iba a empezar a hablar la rubia, pero el hombre la detuvo.

— No pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz, lo sé, Drácula me mantuvo informado de eso. Pero. Recuerda que no eres tú quién elige, es el cáliz, y él te eligió a ti.

— Pero, señor, mis poderes son muy grandes y aún soy una inexperta sabiendo cómo controlarlos. Recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que me enojé, la mayoría de los de Ravenclaw terminaron en la enfermería... — El hombre puso una mano en el hombro de la chica para darle ánimos.

— Lo sé, mira el lado positivo: Quizá esta experiencia llegue a ser buena para el manejo de tus poderes a su máxima capacidad, ya que en la escuela no los usas en toda su magnitud. — Le explicó Norte, pero ella aún estaba algo reacia.

— Haré mi mayor esfuerzo... — Le prometió de corazón.

— Muy bien, niña. — Sonrió el hombre de barba blanca.

La rubia estaba por abrir la boca para agradecerle el apoyo cuando en la habitación entró el director con otros dos jóvenes, de un lado estaba el pequeño de cabello verde al que sólo se le podía ver un ojos, y del otro, una bruja realmente hermosa de cabellos negros que se pegaban a su cuerpo formado un traje. La mítica Bayonetta. Kidagakash hizo una reverdecía, todos los ajenos al Instituto de Salem sabían la historia de aquella mortífera bruja, pero sólo la estudiantes la conocían a fondo. El pequeño, cuyo nombre era Mike, se puso al lado de Sullivan dando un completo contrasta de alturas. Bayonetta fue al lado de su bruja y le dedicó una mirada satisfecha, todos sabían que entre más provocativa era la bruja, más cuidado había que tenerles. Y Kida, como se hacía llamar, no era la excepción a la regla. Todos tenían a alguien, menos Elsa, pues ningún tutor la quería ayudar por su pequeño "problema" y los que si querían, por diversas razones, no podían hacer nada. Eso iba a ser un problema porque todos los participantes necesitaban de un mentor, un adulto que les guiara en las competencia y le aconsejaran que hacer o que era lo mejor para ellos.

— Señorita Elsa, no tiene ningún tutor que le ayude, ¿no? — Preguntó director alzando una ceja divertido, parecía saber algo.

— No, no tengo... — Aceptó apenada la joven.

— En ese caso...

Las palabras del viejo fueron interrumpidas por el abrir de una puerta. Una joven de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, un hermoso y humilde vestido azul con delantal y un moño de igual color había llegado acompañada de un joven algo robusto, bien peinando con una coleta, ya que igual tenía el pelo largo, una camisa blanca de mangas remangadas, un pantalón negro y botas largas. Ambos entraron y a Elsa le empezaron a salir las lágrimas. Como había extrañado a ese par.

— ¡Yo seré su tutor en la competencia! — Exclamó la joven a todos pulmón.

— Bella... Me hubieras dado la oportunidad de al menos decirle que había alguien para ayudarla, eres muy impulsiva. — Suspiró cansado el director.

— Bienvenido a mi mundo... — Agregó el joven pelirrojo.

— ¡Bella! — Elsa no soportó más, quería abrazar a la joven que apreciaba tanto.

— Hola, pequeño copo de nieve. — Ambas chicas se funcionaron en un abrazo.

— ¡Oh, Bella, han pasado tantas cosas! — La rubia sintió como la mano de la mayor acariciaba su cabeza.

— Tranquila, luego me contarás. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña valiente, mi ladronzuelo y mi pequeño entrenador de dragones? — Escuchar aquellos apodos de nuevo fue realmente tranquilizador.

— Todos estamos muy bien, incluso, hay más personas en nuestro grupo: Mavis, quien es hija del nuevo perfecto; Rapunzel, una amiga de mi hermanita y mía; Kristoff, un amigo de Hiccup; Anna, mi amada hermana y... — Elsa sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, ¿por qué le costaba trabajo decir el nombre de su amigo? — Y, y, y un nuevo chico... Si, uno nuevo. P-Pertenece a Slytherin.

— Vaya, nuevos pequeños. ¿Qué te parece, Adam? — Interrogó la joven con una sonrisa.

— Que tendré más problemas. Espero y Merida esté haciendo bien su trabajo como capitana. No la entrené por nada. — Se quejó el chico.

— Ella lo está haciendo muy bien, ha llegado incluso a no quitarse su uniforme de quidditch. — Contó Elsa con una enorme sonrisa.

— Luego tendrán tiempo de hablar, ahora es tiempo de que vayan a sus dormitorios. Elsa, Bella dormirá en tu recámara. Y Adam, tú vas con los chicos de Slytherin.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y cada quien, con su respectivo mentor, se fueron. Cuando Elsa salió al comedor, su grupo de amigos se le abalanzaron como gatos a un pequeño ratón. Todos estaban realmente preocupados.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué el cáliz te eligió a ti si tú no querías participar? ¡No quiero que partícipes! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡No quiero ver a mi hermana en la enfermería de nuevo! — Empezó a hablar Anna mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

— Vaya, así que ésta es Anna... Es realmente muy energética. — Las miradas de los mayores se dirigieron rápidamente a la dueña de la voz. — Hola a todos.

— ¡Bella, Adam! — El trío de veteranos fueron director a abrazar a la joven y a saludar al hombre con respeto.

— ¡Hace tanto que no los veía! — Exclamó Bella.

— Vamos, sólo fueron unos meses... ¿Cómo va el deporte, valiente? — Preguntó Adam a Merida, él le había puesto ese apodo por ser la primera en levantarle la voz y pelar con él de entré los tres críos.

— ¡Todo muy bien, bestia! ¡Voy en camino a las finales! — Expresó orgullosa la pelirroja.

— ¿Y tú, ladronzuelo? ¿Has robado algo últimamente? — Le interrogó Bella al joven de barba.

— No, pero si me han robado algo muy preciado para mí... — El joven volteó a ver a Rapunzel. — Me han robado un nuevo sueño...

El joven tomó la mano de la rubia y la acercó donde Bella, para todos los mayores, la palabra de la mujer era más que importante, pues era la más sabía en todo aspecto. Tanto de manera erudita como en cuestiones románticas.

— Bella, ésta es Rapunzel. Mi nuevo sueño y quien lo robó sin descaro. Y yo pensaban que era el mejor ladrón de todos. Es mi novia, y me gustaría que nos dieras tu autorización para seguir con esto.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante lo que Eugene había dicho, sus amigos no conocías esa fase de él. La joven sonrió amablemente, les dijo que estaba bien mientras se tomaran las cosas con calma. Elsa observaba la escena y, por un momento, se imaginó aquella misma obra pero con ella de protagonista y cierto joven peliblanco como su coestrella. Ambos pidiendo la autorización de Bella, quien ella consideraba una hermana mayor, para tener un noviazgo más formal. De inmediato eliminó aquella idea, no sabía si eso le era posible, principalmente porque si en alguna ocasión ambos peleaban, probablemente Jack saldría lastimado. «Espera, ¿cuándo he aceptado yo que quiera salir con Jack?» Se reprendió la joven, aún no aceptaba que en su cabeza el joven de blanco fuera intruso día u noche, así que aún no estaba lista para que su corazón se abriese -más de lo que ya estaba- ante ese chico.

- o - o - o -

El tiempo pasó rápido y en un pestañeo ya Elsa era reclutada para ir a la primera prueba. Estaba estudiando junto con Jack y Anna algunas teoría de transformación básica cuando Bella le fue a buscar para guiarla al lugar donde sería la primera prueba. Anna fue la primera en pararse e ir con Elsa seguida de Jack, ninguno de ellos la dejaría sola. Los corredores estaban parcialmente vacíos, se conocía que ya iba a ser anunciada la primera prueba a la cual serían sometidos los campeones, el eco de los pasillos alteró aún más a la rubia, jamás pensó que la escuela se vería así de día. Sentía como Anna la aferraba del brazo y la mirada penetrante de Jack tras suyo, a la distancia, percibió una voz macabra y realmente siseante. Tembló al escuchar que aquella voz llamaba a Salazar Slytherin como su amo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? En sus primeros años de estudiante jamás había escuchado aquella voz. En algún momento se perdió en aquellos pensamientos tan profundos que detuvo el paso. Sólo lo reanudó cuando Anna le vio con preocupación.

Bella les guio hasta la cámara secreta, ya no tan secreta, de Salazar Slytherin. Ahí sería el lugar donde los tres magos superarían su prueba. La mayor les pidió a Jack y Anna que fueran a tomar asiento a uno de las bancas que estaban literalmente suspendidas, todo había sido arreglado. La cabeza del fundador de la casa de las serpientes había sido remodelada y limpiada, el agua, que usualmente era de los baños, ya no estaba dejando ver varias tuberías en relieve y caños que ya no se usaban, varios metros arriba, las sillas estaban a reventar de tantos estudiantes. Al fondo, tres tuberías más se abrían paso, arriba de éstas, había un símbolo que pertenecía a cada mago competidor. Una cabeza de monstruo azul con cuernos era el símbolo de Sullivan, quien ya estaba ahí con sus ropas deportivas que consistían en una chaqueta azul, una camisa morada y pantalones azules. Un cristal azulino era el símbolo de Kida, cuyo uniforme era un simple top azul junto con una falda de igual color.

La joven rubia de inmediato se cambió la ropa usando magia, pasó sus manos -ya que su poder era tan inmenso que no tenía la necesidad de usar su varita mágica- por todo su cuerpo y se equipó con su armadura de quidditch personalizada. En sus brazos se extendían sus protectores de un hermoso azul claro al igual que en sus espinillas, su casco era de ese hermoso color con un copo de nieve en medio, se había soltado la trenza para que cayese en su espalda y algunos mechones de cabellos rebeldes se apreciaban en su cara, su capa era más corta de lo usual pero con la insignia de un copo de nieve en medio bordado con hermoso hilo plateado, contrastaba con su uniforme blanco que usaba bajo la armadura. Llevaba unas botas largas que la protegerían del agua, tenía unos guantes blancos que en la protección de los nudillos tenían adornos nevados, poseía el porte de su apodo. La Reina de las Nieves. Todo su atuendo era perfecto, y no era de esperarse, entre Bella y Adam había confeccionado aquel hermoso atuendo junto con el de Merida, Eugene y Hiccup.

El director entró abriendo las puertas de par en par acompañados de los directores que parecían haber sido reprendidos por su cara de fastidio. Se puso en medio y colocó su varita en la garganta para que todos le escucharan. La primera prueba consistía en robar una joya puesta a custodia de un basilisco que había sido colocado en el fondo de cada tubería, los espectadores mirarían la prueba desde un lago que reflejaba a las tres gigantescas serpientes que dormían tranquilamente, y para seguridad de ellos, habían tres filtros para que no quedasen petrificados. Lástima que los competidores no tendrían esa suerte. El objetivo era vencer a la criatura y traer la joya a manos de sus guardianes. El grito de terror de Anna se escuchó en todo el lugar, Elsa vio a su hermana derramar lágrimas y ser sostenida por Jack, pero la rubia solo le dedicó una sonrisa y, usando un poder que sólo ella tenía, habló en la mente de Anna diciéndole que volvería sana y salva. Y antes de que la pelirroja captara que su hermana había hablado en su mente, la rubia empezó a correr en dirección a su túnel, pues la campana de inicio ya había sonado.

Pegajoso. Húmedo. Maloliente. Asqueroso. Y más adjetivos nada buenos describieran aquella alcantarilla de aproximadamente tres o cuatro metros de alto. La luz era escasa, así que la rubia tuvo que usas una esfera de luz que le ayudara a ver por dónde iba. En su hombro izquierdo estaba Olaf, quien en esos momentos era de gran ayuda, pues aquel pequeño dragón podía ver mejor que ella. Pasaron algunos minutos, minutos que a Elsa le parecieron horas, sin nada. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó de nuevo aquella voz tan escalofriante que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando ahora llamaba al sucesor de Slytherin y de Gryffindor juntos. Era realmente extraño. Olaf tuvo la misma reacción que su dueña, pues apenas la voz inició a hablar se escondió entre la capucha azul de la joven. Elsa sabía que era suicida lo que iba a hacer, pero seguiría aquella voz. Quizá, sólo quizá, le llevaría a algún punto donde ubicarse o le diría en donde se encontraba el basilisco. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era realmente estúpido que alguien estuviese en las alcantarillas.

Siendo guiada por la voz, llegó a una clase de centro que se dividía en ocho puertas distintas. Y en medio. Enrollado en sí mismo. Estaba una serpiente enorme de más de catorce metros de largo. Elsa en un reflejo cerró los ojos y le ordenó a Olaf que hiciera lo mismo. Sí miraba al basilisco estaba más que muerta. Empezó a tantear con sus manos la pared que dividían las puertas, comenzaba a sudar frío y apretaba los dientes por el temor que sentía. Estaba aterrada. Trató de calmarse, ya que sí sus poderes se salían de control podría atacar inconscientemente al basilisco y sería su fin. Escuchó el frotar de las escamas de la gigantesca serpiente y se tensó más de lo que ya estaba, se estaba irguiendo, lo escuchaba. Temía por la seguridad de Olaf, así que lo tomó entre sus manos y lo ocultó en el bolsillo donde debía estar su varita mágica. Estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando sintió como una escamosa cola le acariciaba la cara, un siseo también se apreció seguida de unas caricias pequeñas en sus mejillas. Las escamas se sentían realmente suaves, no como plástico que era normalmente su textura ante el tacto.

— Vaya, vaya. — Dijo la voz que parecía provenir de la serpiente. — Tengo ante mí a la sucesora directa de mi amo.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Huye rápido, hay un basilisco aquí! — Gritó Elsa con los ojos cerrados y a todo pulmón.

— Que ingenua eres, niña, el basilisco es el que te habla. Que tú me entienda es muy diferente. — Se burló el reptil.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo jamás he hablado con las serpientes! — Se defendió Elsa, sabía lo malo que era hablar parcel. El idioma de las serpientes.

— No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Dime... ¿Cuál es el nombre por el que te conocen? — Interrogó la serpiente moviéndose para alejar de la pared a Elsa y acercarla a su cuerpo.

— Soy Elsa de Arendell, pertenezco a la casa de Ravenclaw. — Contestó la rubia y de inmediato se escuchó la risa de la víbora.

— ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Con los cuervos?! ¡Esto es una broma! ¡Tú tienes más sangre de serpiente y de león! ¡Para ti no hay casa fija! — Las palabras del basilisco repercutieron en la mente de la joven.

— ¿Cómo que no hay casa fija para mí? — Interrogó curiosa.

— ¿Sabes acaso quién eres? — «¿Es una pregunta capciosa o qué?», pensó la rubia antes de contestar.

— Soy Esla de Arendell, hermana de Anna de Arendell, hija de *****James de Arendell y Laura de Arendell. Me conocen como "La Reina de las Nieves" y "La Reina de Slytherin". Sí eso es a lo que te refieres... — De nuevo una carcajada salió del reptil.

— ¡Qué ingenua eres!

El basilisco en un ágil movimiento tomó a Elsa y la atrapó entre sus anillos mortíferos, pero sólo la apretó lo suficiente para dejarla inmóvil. El pobre reptil se arrepintió luego de haber hecho eso. Enseguida sitió como la piel que tenía alrededor de la joven se rompía dejando ver su músculo que era raspado por una magia que el conocía perfectamente.

— Sin duda alguna, eres su descendiente. — Habló de manera solemne el basilisco.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Interrogó la joven asustada, ser atrapada por uno de los animales más mortíferos no era nada bonito.

— ¿Quieres saber quién eres y por qué tienes estos destructivos poderes? — La joven rubia se dio cuenta en ese momento que había sido invadida por el miedo. ¿Le habría hecho daño a la serpiente? Quería abrir los ojos, pero su instinto se lo impidió.

— Si... — Aceptó Elsa tranquilizando su mente.

— Está bien, pero esta será una historia larga... Y no quiero que unos intrusos sean participe de esto.

El basilisco, con su enorme cola, aporreó el piso provocado un derrumbe quedando atrapados Elsa y él mismo. Desde afuera, Anna gritaba con terror y Jack estaba a nada de salir corriendo en dirección al caño de donde la rubia desapareció. Al parecer, no habían tres serpientes distintas, sino sólo una que mantenía las joyas a salvo. Pero después desde la pantalla acuosa de donde se veía la acción, sólo se contemplaban piedra tras piedra, y lo último antes de eso fue la imagen de una Elsa atrapada entre los pliegues escamosos de la serpiente. Todos estaban preocupados, pero nadie podía haber nada. Eran las reglas.

— Verás, Elsa. — Inició a hablar la serpiente. — Hace muchos años, Salazar Slytherin fue expulsado de Hogwarts por Gryffindor... En esa época, Slytherin prometió regresar y tomar venganza de él. Gryffindor no era tonto, así que también juró que cuando eso pasara, su heredero sería quien lo enfrentara.

— ¿Y eso cómo se relaciona conmigo? — Cuestionó la joven.

— En algún punto de la historia de ambos, un sucesor directo de Slytherin, y un sucesor directo de Gryffindor engendraron un bebé, bebé que a su vez dio origen a otro... Así por años hasta llegar a ti. Elsa. El tiempo de la venganza de Slytherin llegó, al igual que el enfrentamiento contra Gryffindor. Tú, mi pequeña, eres la heredera directa de Salazar Slytherin, mi amo y señor, y de Godric Gryffindor, su enemigo.

Elsa se quedó en shock, ¿era ella descendiente directa del más poderoso y resista mago de todos, y el más valeroso de todos? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y si ella era heredera de ese hombre... ¿Anna igual? Estaba tan impresionada que no sintió cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, pues la serpiente la había alzado para poder agarrarla bien.

— No te preocupes, mi joven niña. — La tranquilizó el basilisco más amable. — Tu hermana menor posee más cantidad de sangre de Godric Gryffindor que tú, pero ya que eres la primogénita, el deber cae en tus hombros. — La gigantesca serpiente volvió a estrujar sus escamas en la cara de la chica. — Eres realmente bella, tus antepasados se sentirían orgulloso de ti. Pero ten cuidado, hay otros dos herederos de Slytherin. Menos poderosos que tú, pero uno de ellos es más ambicioso. El otro, será quien te acompañe en tu pelea contigo misma, y con el heredero auto proclamado de Slytherin.

El basilisco con su cola tiró varias rocas para permitirle el paso de la joven. Tomó una de las gemas que tenía protegiendo y se la dio a la rubia en las manos. Le dio una última caricia, pues aquella joven era igual de letal que su amo, pero sus ojos eran los mismos del mejor amigo y enemigo de éste. Los podía observar a pesar de tener sus párpados de escudo.

— Ahora, ya vete, pero antes... — Desde las profundidades de la alcantarilla salió un pequeño basilisco de escasos días de roto el cascarón. — Mi pequeño hijo será ahora tu sirviente, mantendrá cerrados sus ojos en tu presencia, y estará a tu lado cuando lo necesites. Ahora. Largo.

El basilisco empujó a la joven rubia y, apenas estuvo en la puerta donde había entrado, hubo otro derrumbe dejando en el interior de una montaña de rocas a la gigantesca serpiente. Elsa abrió los ojos viendo que en su mano tenía una piedra morada brillante, en su bolsillo estaba Olaf junto con la pequeña serpiente que mantenía cerrados sus ojos. Todo había sido tan extraño. Para empezar, descubrió que podía hablar parcel, cosa que no era una buena señal en su posición como "Reina de Slytherin", pues sí ya sufría por ser el centro de atención de las serpientes, ahora era mayor. Y sobre todo, los cuervos le temerían más. A parte, también se había enterado de que era heredera prácticamente directa de los dos mejores magos que han existido, y no sólo eso, sino que también tenía que enfrentar con una "maldición" que recaía en ella. ¡Mejor primera prueba no podía haber! Suspiró resignada y se encaminó en dirección a la luz. Ya estaba cansada de estar en oscuras y con olor a caño.

Anna estaba en la salida del tubo junto con Jack, todo había sido un caos desde que Elsa fue atrapada entre esas rocas enormes con la mortal serpiente. Estaba ansiosa, ¿estaría bien? ¿No le habría pasado nada? Y lo más importante... ¿estaba viva? La tan sola idea de que algún maestro que la fue a buscar llegara con su cuerpo, o con alguna pertenencia suya era atroz. Las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos y la mano fría de Jack estaba en su hombro. Pero él estaba igual o peor que ella. ¿Perder a Elsa? Un mundo sin su hermosa sonrisa, sin sus muecas, sin su melodiosa voz, jamás volver a ver su cabello rubio en esa trenza suelta o amarrada no era mundo. Si, en ese momento no le importaba tener esos pensamientos, pero la idea de que no hubiera Elsa en su mundo era atroz. ¿Cómo resistiría no estar sin ella? Y lo peor, es que ella se iría sin saber aquellos raros sentimientos que tenía por ella.

La joven rubia salió del agujero oscuro cubriendo sus ojos por el brillo de la luz que percibía, no se tardó mucho antes de estar en el suelo, pues fue tecleada literalmente por su hermana. Sus lágrimas estaban llenando toda su ropa y decía su nombre con insistencia. Elsa estaba realmente confundida, pero aceptó aquel gesto. Mientras seguía consolando a su hermana, miró a su amigo, Jack, quien la observaba con una mezcla de alivio, enojo y algo más. Pero primero tenía que acabar con Anna. Cuando paró el llanto, ambas se pararon y, en seguida, todo su grupo de amigos ya estaba con ella preguntado cómo estaba y que había pasado. Elsa sólo contó que descubrió que hablaba parcel, pero sólo eso, que habló con el basilisco y que él le había dado la piedra. Pero el director solo se le quedó viendo, todos sabían que a él nadie le podía engañar, y menos aquella rubia que era la maga que más cuidaban.

Mientras Elsa estaba hablado, una mano que reconocía la tomó y la sacó de aquel lugar dejando a todos, incluso a ella, perplejos. El joven peliblanco la guio hasta un pasillo solitario donde la abrazó contra su pecho y empezó a llorar. No le importaba que pensara de él. Le valía si lo consideraba muy infantil o gallina. Sólo quería sentir a su amiga, quería ver que estaba bien y escucharla. Elsa se quedó en sorprendida, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien así que no fuera Anna. Pero. Los brazos de Jack rodeándole y escuchar su llanto le era realmente lindo. No solo eso. Se sintió culpable al ser ella la responsable de las lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho para que su hermoso peliblanco derramara lágrimas? En ese momento no lo pensaba, sólo quería sentir más cerca al joven, que sus brazos la rodearan. Quería sentir más. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo, los capullos de flores que estaban afuera florecieron y el cielo que se había nublado se despejó con arte de magia. La magia de Elsa era realmente hermosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jack? — Preguntó la rubia.

— ¿Te encanta hacerme esas bromas, no? ¡Aquí el único bromista soy yo! ¡Y esas cosas son de pésimo gusto! — Gritó el joven, pero era silenciado por la ropa de la chica.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Todos pensábamos que te había pasado algo! ¡¿Te imaginas cuanto sufrió Anna?! ¡¿Cuanta ansiedad vivieron Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Bella, Adam, Mavis?! ¿¡Cuánto sufrí yo!? ¡Me niego a que partícipes sí eso implica perderte! — Las últimas palabras aceleraron el corazón de la joven.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres? — Tartamudeó Elsa.

— Elsa... Yo... — Jack le diría, le diría que sentía por ella aunque no supiera bien que era.

— ¡Elsa! — Se escuchó a Anna a la distancia y ambos jóvenes rompieron su abrazo.

— Yo... Creo que me pase un poco... — Se disculpó Jack mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— No... Está bien.

La pelirroja se acercó a su hermana, no quería separarse de ella. Pero Elsa del que no quería separarse era de Jack. Su corazón latía con irregularidad, su cara estaba sonrojada y en su mente solo habían pensamientos que tenían como protagonista al joven de pelo blanco. ¿Ya cuentas veces se había sentido así por aquel muchacho? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero en aquella ocasión fue diferente. La sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor aún era fresco, las lágrimas del chico habían dejado una marca húmeda en su ropa. Y el «Me niego a que partícipes sí eso implica perderte», esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Elsa, pero con una sabor distinto. Se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras, aún más feliz que cuando su hermanita dijo su nombre por primera vez. Aquellas palabras le habían agradado a un nivel totalmente diferente, no sabía que eso era principios de amor. Pues ya llevaban varios meses de conocerse y gustarse. Era tiempo de dar el otro paso. La pregunta era, ¿cuándo Elsa se daría cuenta que empezaba a amar? Pero aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando vio a la serpiente en su bolsillo, la emoción sentida fue remplazada por preocupación. Tenía un pasado que atender, y un futuro incierto que enfrentar sin decir palabra alguna.

CONTINUARÁ…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Primer*: ewe Bueno, en HP no especifica cuando son las competencias, y como siempre es una locación distinta, pues decidí buscar otras escuelas que no sean las otras dos que se vieron en la película o libro. _

_Segundo**: Ese incómodo "uy" grupal que hacen cuando te fastidian con alguien... xD Elsa tiene muy buenas amigos. LOL_

_Tercer***: Ya que estoy haciendo un multi-crossover... ¡Vamos a meter a personajes de videojuegos(?! ene Ok. No. :'C Pero es que no conocía otra bruja mejor con las características del Instituto para Brujas de Salem que no fuera Bayonetta ;n; _

_Cuarto****: ¡Y Zakuro es una de las integrantes de ese grupo junto con el de AMAMOS EL JELSA! (?_

_Quinto*****: Nunca se dicen los nombres de los padres de Anna y Elsa, así que decidí recurrir a mi pobre imaginación con los nombres..._

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

_HatefulRainbow: ¡Exacto, lo importante es JELSA! D: ¡AMA A BELLA! ¡BELLA ES GENIALOSA! (?Pues… yo nací sin alma(? Así que es una buena teoría…  
Leah Frost: xD Espero y hayas disfrutados estas notas igual, ya que son instantáneas…  
BrokenDoll-K: LOL ;A; Shi, Elsa y Anna son más que bellas. xD Hahahaha no de todas, por ejemplo: Bella no se enamoró de Bestia apenas verlo… Y dudo mucho que en su forma humana también lo hubiese hecho conociendo el carácter del personaje… Y Jazmín… Bueno. Jazmín tardó tres películas en casarse con Aladdin xD Algo es algo, ¿no? LOL Chico paleta x3  
Laidyx: :'D ¡Exacto! ¡No la iba a tener tan fácil si se enfrentaba a Elsa! LOL Si, por eso puse esos diálogos. Y no. Olaf solo se llama el dragón, pero a su tiempo aparecerá el verdadero Olaf… Usted tranquila y yo escribo(? xD No sé, a mí me gusta el ELSANNA en forma de familia, pero igual me da risa ver los ataques medios lésbicos de Anna… __**¿Celos, triángulos amorosos? **__¡Buena idea! X3 Gracias nwn espero y este capítulo te haya gustado.  
Annony00se: xD Oh, si, Elsa es súper malota. ¿Por qué todos odian a Anna? ;n; Que quiera para ella solita a Elsa y aparte encontrar a su media naranja no es culpa suya(? Ok. No. xD Si, yo igual me lo imaginé, pero el capítulo ya estaba arriba. Si, esa mugre atracción de ver a alguien y pensar "viólame, viólame"  
Brendiiita: __**¡LEMMON! **__xD ¡YAY¡ Si, la relación de Elsa y Bella es como de hermana mayor a menor.  
: ¡Gracias!  
Bloss Frost: -se avergüenza la ver que le escribe- :'3 No, es mi villano favorito y es buen material para fomentar odio(? ¡Todos queremos uno! Aunque igual quiero un erizo africano como el que vi en un comic ELSANNA donde el erizo estaba peinado igual a Elsa…. Pues ya te complací con Guy, así que veré como meto a los demás xD  
Mariana: 1.- Casi me matas de un infarto porque pensé que había quebrantado alguna regla de derechos de autor o algo así. 2.- Ya lo vi, y también se de una recaudación de firmas para hacer una petición a Disney.  
NanaCaballero: ¡Gracias! _

**COSAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Bueno, ya me despido y espero que les haya gustado… Antes de irme, les quiero decir algo:  
Estoy trabajando en otro AU sorpresa para ustedes…. ewe Obvio, JELSA, pero esta vez será diferente… Les adelantaré que será desarrollada en la actualidad… Y ya no les diré más porque quiero que se queden con las ansias de saber de que trara xD  
Ahora si, me despido. Hasta la próxima. _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos… -se asoma desde detrás de su escritorio- Eh… Bueno… Sé que me quieren linchar, tirar tomates, echar a la hoguera entre más cosas que lastimarían mi pobre cuerpecito(? Pero bueno. Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fanfic AU, espero y les guste.  
Espero y logren perdonarme, es que quería subir las tres primeras "Rosa de Cristal", las fechas no han variado. "Una vida en Hogwarts" saldrá cada mes y "Rosas de Cristal" cada que tenga uno listo. ¿Razón? Porque este tiene un trama más elaborado que el otro, que es solo un trama que no pienso mucho, son ideas esporádicas que se une. Lo contrario a este, en la que sí pienso que hacer.  
Ahora, sin más que agregar, buena lectura. _

**Ω**** Una vida en Hogwarts ****ђ**

Capítulo 4: El baile de invierno. ¿Qué es esto que siento?

¿Hay a caso algo mejor para un estudiante que un fin de semana? ¿¡Y no es aún mejor que si ese sábado se permitirse salir del colegio!? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! O bien, eso pesaba cierto grupo de amigos que estaban más que emocionados por salir al fin de rutina escolar. Los únicos que no compartían aquella emoción, era cierto peliblanco y una rubia que no saldrían del castillo. El joven no tenía permitido abandonar los territorios escolares por haberle jugado una broma al director Aladdin, quien engañado por éste, se adentró en los dormitorios femeninos de las chicas del Instituto de Salem. La que más se enojó con esta "pequeña" broma fue Esmeralda, quien en vez de enojarse con el director, se enojó con sus propias alumnas. Ya que, cuando el joven diligente del instituto Mahoutokoro penetró en los aposentos femeninos, sólo las brujas muy jóvenes no trataron de seducir a aquel muchacho de tez morena. Esmeralda estaba como una arpía y no descansó hasta saber quién había sido el responsable de que Aladdin llegara hasta ese lugar. Obviamente, no fue demasiado difícil dar con culpable, sólo Jack usaba copos de nieve combinado con pociones para hacer sus travesuras.

Elsa, por otro lado, no tenía permitido salir de las instalaciones de Hogwarts por el simple hecho de que aquella institución actuaba como una barrera entre el mundo mágico y sus enormes poderes. La rubia no saldría de aquella escuela hasta que tuviera total control de todos sus poderes. Elsa no había visto a sus padres en tres años, nunca iba para vacaciones, jamás llegó a una Navidad o día de Pascua, no fue al cumpleaños de Anna ni al aniversario de sus padres. No podía poner un pie afuera de la institución sin que todas las personas que la rodeasen estuvieran en peligro. Su hermana menor había tratado de convencerla al igual que sus otros amigos antes que ella, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Ella no podía salir. Anna le rogó toda esa semana que fuera con ella al nuevo parque invernal que se había instado cerca del pueblo, pero sólo obtuvo puras negativas como respuesta. Aún no entendía porque su hermana seguía teniendo miedo de estar en el exterior.

Al fin llegó el momento en el que todos se reunieran con su ropa de calle, Eugene tenía un chaleco verde con una camisa de mangas largas abajo, unos jeans y botas cafés con agujetas. Rapunzel llevaba un conjunto de blusa de mangas largas, una falda y zapatos rosas con unas medias lilas. Hiccup llevaba una camisa de mangas largas verdes, un chaleco de piel, jeans algo deteriorados y unos zapatos cafés. Astrid vestía una camisa plateada, en sus muñecas tenía pulseras con púas realmente peligrosas, una falda roja, unas media negras y unos botines negros de amarrar. Mavis vestía toda de negro, labios y ojos delineados de ese color, convers, unas medias con rayas blancas y negras, y portaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad del muslo. Merida llevaba una blusa de mangas largas verde, como sus mejor amigos, unos jeans y unos botines convers de igual color que su blusa. Gay llevaba camisa café de mangas cortas, unos jeans rotos sujetados con un cinturón cuya hebilla tenía forma de un perezoso y tenis.

— ¿Dónde están Anna, Elsa, Jack y Kristoff? Dijeron que nos encontraríamos aquí. — Bufó Eugene fastidiado.

— Tranquilo, sabes que desde la habitación de Elsa hasta acá no es un camino corto. — Trató de calmar Hiccup a su amigo.

— No me importa. Ya se ha tardado mucho.

El joven con barba iba a volver a quejarse cuando sus amigas junto con Jack llegaron corriendo. Anna vestía una falda corta azul, una blusa negra con adornos en el pecho, abajo de esta llevaba otra blusa de mangas larga azul y era cubierta por un chal rosa, usaba botas largas y estaba peinada como siempre. Kristoff usaba jeans azules, una camisa blanca, arriba de esta un suéter rojo y convers de igual color. Jack también usaban jeans azules, una chamarra de igual color que tenía adornos invernales -semejantes a la escarcha- en la parte de los hombro y en sus pies se veía que tenía unos convers. Elsa, por su parte, llevaba una chamarra azul cielo sin gorra, tenía el cuello parado y estaba parcialmente abierta permitiendo observar su blusa blanca que tenía abajo, sus jeans eran de un hermoso color negro y en sus pies y parte de sus piernas se apreciaban unas botas negras que llegaban unos cuantos centímetros más abajo de la rodilla. Los chicos estaba doblados en sí mismos tratando de recobrar el aliento, habían corrido en todo el trayecto. Las escaleras se habían movido mientras ellos estaban arriba.

— ¡Llegan tarde! — Se quejó Eugene.

— ¡Ya lo sé, señor obvio! — Reprochó Jack entre jadeos.

— Vamos, sólo tenemos hasta las cinco de la tarde para ir y regresar. — Apresuró el joven de barba.

— Apenas son las doce, danos un tiempo de respirar. — Pidió amablemente Elsa.

— De acuerdo. — Accedió el chico. — Por cierto, ¿qué hacen el chico paleta y tú aquí? Se supone que no van a ir...

— He venido a despedir a Anna, y Jack sólo me acompañó. — Explicó la rubia mientras se erguía ya con la respiración controlada.

— Vale. ¿Quieren que les traigamos algo? — Ofreció Merida.

— ¡Yo quiero unos dulces vómito! — Pidió Jack con ojos iluminados.

— No. — Negó todo el grupo completo.

— Ay... — Chilló el peliblanco. — Sólo unas obleas de todos los sabores y dulces en general.

— Yo sólo quiero el libro de Percy Jackson y los dioses de Olimpo, de preferencia el tres, si no es mucha molestia... — Pidió algo cohibida la rubia platina.

— ¡Yo te lo compraré, Elsa! — Le prometió su hermana con la misma energía de siempre mientras alzaba su mano.

— Bueno, eso sería todo. — Culminó Eugene juntando sus manos.

— Kristoff, cuida que Anna no se meta en problemas. Mejor dicho. Que no se meta con las brujas de Salem. — Dijo Elsa mientras suprimía una risita.

— ¡Pero, ¿por qué?! ¡Ellas se metieron conmigo diciendo que harían cualquier cosa para que fueras con ellas! — Lloriqueó la pelirroja.

— Ay, Anna, ya te desacomodaste el chal. — Suspiró la mayor mientras acomodaba la ropa de su hermanita. — Kristoff, cuídala.

— Lo haré, Elsa. — Terminó accediendo el rubio.

— Vale. Vámonos.

El grupo incompleto de jóvenes se marchó a la salida, Elsa y Jack miraron a sus amigos irse con un aura de tristeza en ellos. Querían estar con sus amigos, ir al pueblo, ver todo lo nuevo y pasar un rato divertido con ellos. «¿Qué estás pensando, Elsa? Sabes que eso jamás pasará... Eres un peligro para todos», se reprendió la rubia mientras agachaba la cabeza, en su mente ella aún era un peligro para todos. Miró sus guantes que ahora eran reforzados por pequeños trozos de piedra filosofal que habían sido guardados de la destrucción de la original. Cada segundo sentía como aquellos trozos de joyería drenaban sus poderes dejándola en un estado constante de debilidad, pero sabía que así era como debía sentirse ser un mago normal. Por mucho que le molestara, pues su vida igual se le era drenada, aceptaba aquel precio tan alto por tal de no ser jamás un peligro. Según el Sr. Norte, si seguía con esos guantes o, en la remota posibilidad, llegara a controlar todos sus poderes, podría salir del castillo en dos o tres años más, dependiendo cual de las dos cosas pasaban primero. Miró de nuevo a la salida y se imaginó, por un breve momento, que ella salía sin aquellos guantes que se le habían impuesto desde hace mucho tiempo. Algún día saldría, lo sabía, pero su inseguridad le decía lo contrario. Y como todos sabemos. Las inseguridades suelen ganar muchas peleas, y esta, fue ganada por ella.

Jack contempló a Elsa observar sus guantes con un semblante triste, sabía lo que esas cosas le hacían y no le gustaba para nada. Aún lo recordaba. Fue después del incidente con el basilisco, el pobre animal tenía lastimadas tan severas que tan sólo una persona podría haberlas causado. Su querida amiga. Ese día la había acompañado a ver al director, pues le el destino pensó que sería de su agrado -o desafortunio- él estar a su lado cuando el viajo le reprimiera por haber dañado a un animal. Como castigo y por precaución, los guantes que siempre usaba Elsa le fueron cambiados por unos similares a los que usó en detención, su capacidad era enormemente menor, pero su efecto era similar. Desde ese día, el peliblanco miró en silencio como su amada amiga se deterioraba, ya no era igual de enérgica y no tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo, le debilidad debido al contante drenaje de su propia magia, de sí vida, le afectaba. Y eso, a Jack, le molestaba. Llegó incluso a ir a hablar con el director exigiéndole que le devolviera los guantes que ella usaba, pero el anciano le contestó que con forme creciera, los guantes que usaba serían destruidos por tanta magia que generaría, pues la chica, con cada año, con cada mes, día, hora, segundo, generaba más magia en vez de quedarse estancada como muchos estudiantes.

Jack le ofreció a Elsa ir al gran comedor, valga la redundancia, comer algo. La rubia platina puso su mejor sonrisa y accedió. El joven, en un intento de consolar a su amiga, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha apagándola más a él, la rubia platina al sentir eso, trató al inicio de alejarse, ya que no quería hacerle daño. Pero su corazón y la sensación cálida que le transmitía Jack se lo impidieron. Estar así, a su lado, provocaba que su sangre viajara tan rápido que su pobre corazón tenía que trabajar más, su cara llegó a sonrojarse y su estómago se contrajo. Era una sensación tan nueva. Tímidamente, alzó su pequeña manita y cogió el borde de la chaqueta azul que tenía Jack, no quería separarse de él mucho, pero no tenía el suficiente valor de pasar su mano por el dorso de su amigo. Aquel pequeño e infantil gesto le fascinó al muchacho de ojos azules, que Elsa tomase su sudadera con su manita como si fuera una pequeña niña le encantó, un impulso súbito por darle un beso en la frente como recompensa le invadió, pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello. Era su amiga. Y no vas por la vida besando a tus amigas, ¿o sí?

Al llegar al gigantesco comedero, vieron que estaba vacío, o bien, sólo se apreciaban a uno que otro estudiante que no quiso salir por sus razones. La pareja de amigos se separó para que pudiesen caminar entre los estrechos pasillos, se sentaron delate de un gran ventanal que les permitía ver parte de los jardines del colegio. De inmediato delante de ellos aparecieron los manjares más delicioso que pudiesen imaginar, desde lechón hasta pavo asado, jugos y sodas cuyos sabores sólo eran probados por los labios de los magos, helados de sabores que sólo en tus sueños más locos pudieses imaginar y frutos tan extraños que sólo en un lugar mágico verías. Ambos jóvenes iban a empezar a difusora sus alimentos cuando, a lo lejos, por el ventanal enorme, pudieron divisar a los directores de las respectivas escuelas que tenían como visitas. Esmeralda vestía con su ropa usual de gitana y, el director Aladdin, con una ropa tan pobre que cualquiera pensaría que era un vago y no el líder de una escuela mágica, pues sólo tenía puesto un chaleco azul, unos pantalones bombachos remendados, un sombrerito y estaba descalzo.

— Oye, ¿no son esos el director Aladdin y la señorita Esmeralda? — Se animó a preguntar Elsa para confirmar que veía correctamente.

— Si, ¿Aladdin no sentirá frío? Porqué allá afuera estaba uno...

El joven no terminó la oración, pues la escena que se desencadenó delante de ellos jamás la hubieran imaginado, principalmente, porque: Uno, los protagonistas eran ya mayores de edad y sabían que hacer y no hacer en los terrenos de la escuela. Dos, ¡aquello estaba más que prohibido por las normas de la escuela! Aladdin había acorralado a Esmeralda contra un árbol y le besaba el cuello con deseo, ambos jóvenes habían sido interrumpidos muchas veces y, como toda pareja, les hacía falta esa pizca de placer entre ambos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! — Gritó Jack mientras se le caía el pan que tenía en la mano.

— N-No sé. — Contestó tartamudeando Elsa más que sonrojada. — C-Creo que... será mejor nos vaya...

Pero de nuevo, la pareja que estaba afuera impidió que uno de los jóvenes completara una oración completa con los actos que estaban haciendo en la vista, sin importar las consecuencias que obtendrían. Esmeralda había subido la pierna dejando expuesta su morena y bien formada piel. Aladdin, al ver aquella oferta que planeaba no perder, acarició lo que la mujer le ofrecía tan abierta mente.

— ¿Dónde está el perfecto cuando se le necesita? — Dijo Jack mientras miraba a otro lado, no porque no quisiese ver, sino porque se estaba imaginado aquello con la chica que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Para eso existen los hoteles mágicos! — Se escuchó gritar a alguien de atrás, el espectáculo dado por los directores era más que llamativo.

— No es correcto ver...

Susurró Elsa agachando la cabeza, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la pareja. Ahora compartían un beso nada casto entre ambos, y la magia de Elsa se estaba descontrolado. La molesta debilidad desapareció dejándola como si cargara sus guantes azules de antaño. El director Aladdin y la señorita Esmeralda iban a dar el siguiente paso, cuando de la nada el director los interrumpió. Y Elsa, más roja que nunca, agradeció de corazón eso. Aladdin se separó notablemente enojado de Esmeralda y ambos voltearon a ver a nuestra dirección, se encogieron de hombros como si les importara tanto como el piso y se fueron de ahí mientras el pobre anciano se tallaba el tabique de cansancio.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Jack ya con su tono pálido usual.

— No quiero saber. — Expresó Elsa en igual condición. — No es lugar para hacer semejante cosa, quiero decir, estaban delante de niños.

— ¡No soy un niño! — Se quejó el chico.

— ¿Sabes qué estaba haciendo? — Interrogó la rubia.

— Se estaban besando... y Aladdin acariciaba la pierna de Esmeralda... — Elsa le animó a que continuase hablando. — Y después... pues... ya sabes...

— Veo que no eres tan inocente como pareces. — Comentó entre risas la chica.

— ¡Oye! Tu... ¡Ya verás! — El chico extendió sus dedos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la joven que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Para! ¡Para! — Decía la joven pálida entre risas y risas.

— ¡No voy a parar!

Pero si paró, cuando sintió el puño de Elsa impactarse contra su cara. La joven sentía tantas cosquillas que empezó a mover sus brazos y piernas a tal grado que, en uno de sus movimientos, le pegó en la cara a Jack dejándole adolorido y con una marca roja en la cara.

— ¡Perdón! ¡No quise! — Se empezó a disculpar Elsa.

— No, no. — Movió su mano en negación. — Yo tuve la culpa por hacerte cosquillas. Eso solo, que me gusta escucharte reír. — Jack se golpeó con la palma de la mano su frente, «¿Es qué soy idiota?», se regañó mientras trataba de corregir las cosas. — Eh, ya sabes, las risas femeninas son lindas... Pero más la tuya, si. Oh. Espera. — «Lo arruiné.»

— ¿Te sientes bien, Jack? Estás rojo... — Elsa estaba igual de roja, que le dijera que su sonrisa era linda le había apenado.

— Estoy bien. ¿Sabes? Mejor vamos a la biblioteca, escuché que hay nuevos libros...

El joven en su desesperación, tomó a la rubia de la mano y sin preguntárselo, la llevó hasta la biblioteca. Ambos corazones latina desbocado, aquel pequeño contacto fue suficiente para que a ambos les recorriera una fuerte corriente eléctrica desde la columna hasta nuca. Elsa no sabía ni que sentía, jamás experimentó algo como aquello. La mano de Jack era más grande que la suya, cambia perfectamente en su interior, a pesar de que llevaba puesto los guantes, podía sentir en calor que el joven le traspasaba. Era extraño. Algo en ella saltó de pronto, y no me refiero al pequeño dragón que siempre estaba en su hombro, o a la serpiente que le seguía los pasos por las sombras del castillo, trató de encontrar que le pasaba, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su cabeza en blanco se encontraba, pensamientos racionales no pasaban por ella y, hasta que el joven de cabello blanco le dejó de tomar la mano, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el agarre de sus compañero. Sus mejillas ardían y su pulso aún seguía descontrolado cuando llegaron a la biblioteca donde ningún alma había, sólo la bibliotecaria se apreciaba sentada desde su silla, con mirada fija contempló a los dos estudiantes antes de volver sus ojos a un grueso libro de color tan café como el cuero.

La biblioteca estaba desierta, los únicos jóvenes que se podían apreciar eran Jack y Elsa. A ambos les fascinaba ese lugar, sobre todo, al joven le encantaba que la rubia le leyera esas historias de magos famosos y guerreros misteriosos. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la vieja bibliotecaria, ahí no escucharía la voz de la joven de ojos azules mientras le narraba la nueva historia al peliblanco quien ya se estaba preparando para escuchar el cuento. Elsa se sentó en la cabeza de la gran mesa de madera, con un movimiento de manos, llamó a un libro de la repisa cuyo título no le hacía falta ver para saber cuál era. Jack, por su parte, había puesto su brazos cruzaos sobre la mesa y su cara reposaba en ellos, sonrió al ver como la joven rubia abría el libro que tanto le gustaba. Estaba listo para la historia. Miró a la joven rubia y unas ganas enormes de alzar el rostro y juntar sus labios con los de aquella chica le llenaron. Cada vez le gustaba más Elsa, y sabía que dentro de nada, estaría completamente flechado por aquella chica. Si no es que ya lo estaba.

Elsa abrió el libro que tenía en sus manos, en la página setenta y siete, donde iniciaba el cuento de "La Reina de las Nieves", que narraba la historia de un espejo maligno, un niño curioso, una amiga fiel, y una malvada reían que secuestraba pequeños para tenerlos prisioneros. A pesar de lo extenso y algo lúgubre del cuento, a ambos jóvenes les gustaba sin razón alguna. La joven rubia inició la narración como de costumbre mientras, inconscientemente, acariciaba el cabello alvino de su acompañante sumergiéndolo en un estado letárgico, casi podía verlo cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al sueño. En algún momento, aquello le fascinó tanto a Elsa que dejó la lectura y sólo se concentró en ver a Jack a nada de entrar a los mundos del sueño. Hizo sus caricias más lentas y largas acompañada por pequeños susurros que lo único que hacían era apresurar el adormecimiento del pobre alvino. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Elsa cuando al fin su objetivo fue logrado. Había hecho que Jack se quedara profundamente dormido en la mesa de la biblioteca. Se agachó a la altura de su compañero y se le quedó viendo encantada, sus labios llamaron rápidamente su atención, ¿qué sabor tendrían aquellos labios?

— ¿Notará si lo beso? — Pensó en voz alta y de inmediato se alejó del joven colorada. — ¿Qué estás pensando, Elsa? ¡No, no, no! ¡Jack es tu amigo! ¡Amigo! Jamás te vería como otra cosa...

— Eres hermosa... — Elsa volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia el joven que se tallaba la cara. — Eres mi amiga, pero quisiera que fuéramos más que eso...

— ¿Estás aún dormido, Jack? — Interrogó la joven con la esperanza que dijera que sí.

— Eso quisieras, Elsa. — Bostezó el muchacho estirándose. — ¿Sabes que pronto será el baile de invierno? — Cambio de tema drásticamente.

— Tengo conocimiento de ello. — Elsa se estaba poniendo nerviosa y los guantes que usaba estaba a punto de echar humo.

El baile de invierno había sido anunciado una semana atrás, desde ese día, tanto a chicas como chicos se les había instruido en el arte del baile. Cosa en la cual ni Jack ni Elsa sobresalían. Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver que la gran "reina" Elsa, la gobernante de las serpientes, maga más poderosa de todas y mejor estudiante, tenía dos pies izquierdos a la hora de danzar con gracia. Y por parte del Jack, él se negaba rotundamente a bailar, ¿la razón? «Jack no baila ni canta», decía siempre que le preguntaban. Ya se había metido en varios problemas por saltarse la clase de baile, era obligado a asistir bajo la amenaza de que le anularían todos los créditos escolares obtenidos, además de restarle puntos a su casa por cada falta que juntara. Ambos no tenían más opción que asistir a la clase que más los torturaba, jamás habían odiado estar en una clase más que en esa.

— Quisieras... Ya sabes... ir... ¿conmigo? — Ofreció Jack algo apenado.

— ¿Yo? ¿Ir yo? ¿Contigo? ¿C-C-Como pareja? — Cuestionaba la joven, aún no podía creer lo que Jack le había ofrecido.

— Sí ya tienes otra invitación, no me enojo, créelo. — Aplacó un poco el joven. — Y si, como pareja... No te estoy pidiendo que salgamos o nada, sólo quiero, ya sabes: Pasar una buena noche, mover el esqueleto y quizá nos escapemos antes de todo para evitar hacer lo anterior.

— Yo... — La joven rubia movió sus ojos en todas las direcciones, no quería tener contacto visual con aquellos orbes azules. — No tengo ninguna invitación.

Mentía y Jack lo sabía. La semana pasada había sido invitada por casi toda la casa de Slytherin y parte de la de Gryffindor, pero la joven prefería mantener las propuestas que recibía en secreto, no le gustaba estar exhibiendo nada de ellos. Le daba cierta pena. Jamás se consideró alguien hermosa como para recibir tanta cantidad de invitaciones, además de que la mayoría de las serpientes sólo la quería entre sus brazos como un premio para presumir ante todos que la soberana de ellos le había elegido, y los del león, bueno, ellos si eran pobres enamorados que jamás tendrían oportunidad con la joven reina de las nieves.

— En ese caso, ¿te parece si vamos juntos? — Jack miró a la joven de piel alvina y vio en sus ojos la aprobación antes de decirla.

— Claro, no tengo problema alguno.

El muchacho de chamarra azul casi saltaba de la emoción cuando su amiga, su muy amada amiga, al fin dijo las palabras de aceptación a la invitación. Jack se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo, la joven que hacía que su corazón palpitara había accedido a ir al baile más grande de toda la escuela. Aún no se creía que Elsa había aceptado la propuesta. La joven rubia miraba la enorme sonrisa de Jack mientras este simplemente se limitaba a quedarse ahí con esa expresión alegré mirando a la nada, Elsa era conocida por no ser tan impulsiva como su hermana, Anna, pero en ese momento no pudo contener el deseo de saber cómo era la textura de la mejilla de su compañero. Mientras el joven aún seguía embelesado con aquella risa pequeña, la joven se le acercó sigilosamente, cuán guepardo al antílope, en un movimiento tan ágil como una serpiente, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla haciendo que Jack abriese tanto los ojos que era visible su iris.

— Nos vemos al rato. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Elsa antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

«¡¿Por qué hice eso?!», se repetía la joven rubia sin para, apenas salió de la biblioteca, siguió corriendo sin dirección establecida, lo único que quería era escapar antes que Jack le interrogara sobre la acción realizada. Su cara estaba totalmente roja, como su piel era blanca, se notaba a leguas el color carmín que le invadía, su mente estaba hecha un caos, excusas le bombardeaban la cabeza, pero sabía bien porque había cometido tal delito. Su corazón se aceleraba tanto por la carrera que estaba haciendo, como por la situación en la que se había metió. ¿Ahora cómo vería a la cara a su amigo después de haberle hecho eso? Para muchos, un beso en la mejilla no era gran cosa, pero cuando pasas exiliada del mundo y el poco contacto físico que tienes son con tus amigos, que más que amigos eran hermanos, al experimentar un beso que trascendía aquella relación era más que magnífico y tenebroso. Aquellas sensaciones nuevas a Elsa le asustaban, pero a la vez, le agradaban.

Por dónde pasara la joven rubia, objetos se podían escuchar cayendo o, por lo menos, las ventanas se cuarteaban. Pero su mente estaba tan confusa que no se daba cuenta del desastre que provocaba. Al llegar a una de las tantas esquinas de los pasillos del castillo, se apoyó en ésta y trato de controlar su agitado respirara, sus pulmones rogaban por algo de oxígeno y sus piernas por un descanso merecido. Hogwarts no era nada pequeña, y tomando en cuenta que Elsa se había aventurado a caminar por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, era ya justo que su cuerpo pidiera un descanso bien ganado. Llevó su mano a los labios y, como por arte de magia, volvió a ella la textura de la piel del joven que le provocaba esos arranques impulsivos. Su mejilla era cálida y tan tersa como la seda, no sabría cómo describir aquella sensación nueva. Su estómago sentía vértigos aún y su corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que podría sufrir un ataque en esos momentos. Se agachó por unos minutos y trató de calmar su ser interno. No sabía que un joven de pelo blanco le seguía el paso y que, tarde o temprano, le alcanzaría en el acto.

El joven Frost estaba tan feliz porque su amada Elsa le dijo que sí, que no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia joven se fue acercando como si fuera una cazadora a su presa. Calidez. Eso fue lo que sintió el joven cuando los tímidos labios de Elsa acariciaron sutilmente su pómulo que tenía más cerca a ella. Aquella sensación jamás la iba a olvidar. Los labios de la joven eran suaves, algo partidos por la helada temperatura que tenían en esas fechas, pero siempre con esa sensación de calor que le encantaba de ella. Su mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, para él, el tiempo que sintió los labios de Elsa sobre su mejilla izquierda fueron eternos y quiso que jamás se terminara aquel momento. Su corazón a aceleró y sus pómulos enrojecieron mientras por su cabeza pasaban mil ideas, todas más extrañas e indescifrable que los anteriores, al parecer era incapaz de pensar o, por lo menos, darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que ya no sintió más el calor que aquel contactó le brindaba, obligándose a prestar algo de atención a su alrededor, fijó su vista en su amiga. Pero Elsa ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Tenía que alcanzarla, de eso no había duda alguna.

Frost se paró de un brinco, tomó el libro que su amiga había dejado tirado sobre la mesa, lo acomodó como es debido y emprendió camino. Si conocía a Elsa, debía estar en su habitación en esos momentos. Jamás se le ocurrió que su "amiga" no tenía rumbo fijo de huida, sólo quería alejarse de él. Jack corrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, subió las escaleras a tal velocidad que esperó sólo a que se acomodaran en la dirección requerida antes de iniciar carrera hasta la puerta de Elsa. Pero no estaba allí. La pintura que custodiaba su habitación, que era la representación de una Alicia nada agraciada, de cabello negro, ojos verdes, ojeras debajo de sus cuencas, un vestido azul y un mandil cubierto de sangre que tenía dos bolsas -una con una letra griega-, un colgante con el símbolo de omega y un cuchillo nada bonito le informó que la dueña de la habitación no había llegado aún. Jack le agradeció a la chica y descendió las escaleras con frustración, tenía que encontrar a la joven rubia y pedirle una razón de aquella acción que cometió. Se tocó la mejilla y a su mente volvió aquel recuerdo, su cara se coloreó de un rojo y su corazón se aceleró como si estuviese pasando. Elsa lo tenía loco.

El lugar era asqueroso, ¿por qué había terminado en un lugar así? Oh, cierto, él era un joven culpado de intento de asesinato. Por eso había terminado ahí metido y enjaulado. Su celda por lo menos era para él y no la tendría que compartir con otro joven, era realmente amplia, incluso, tenía algunos muebles para su estadía. Lo bueno de venir de familia rica. La cama no era la mejor del mundo, su tamaño era compacto, la almohada era dura cuán piedra y ni que decir del colchón. Pero al menos no debía dormir en esas asquerosas camas llenas de arañas o garrapatas. Se daba el lujo de que su baño estaba cubierto y no expuesto como los demás jóvenes encerrados en la correccional de Azkaban. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de humedad provocando que todo apestara así, la celda era por mucho oscura, su única entrada de luz era de una pequeña ventana con barras mágicas. La comida que le daban era igual al de todo prisionero, su ropa estaba ya en muy mal estado, la barba la tenía larga y pues, sólo era el despojo del galán que alguna vez hizo suspirar a la menor de las Arendell y a muchas otras muchachas que estaban en sus pies por su galanura de príncipe natural. ¿A dónde había quedado aquello? Se quedó con Elsa de Arendell y Jack Frost cuando la estúpida de Anna le hizo perder la concentración.

Hans de las Islas del Sur estaba sentado en el piso de su celda reprochándose sus acciones y la razón por la cual no actuó más rápido. Si tan sólo hubiera acabado con Elsa cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora él sería el mago más poderoso de todos. ¿Qué era una vida sacrificada comparada al inmenso poder que la joven reprimía en su ser? Nada. O bien, eso pensaba el pelirrojo. Su típica sonrisa de caballero se observó en sus labios, cuando le dieran la libreta condicional regresaría a ese estúpido colegio lleno de sangres sucia y otros magos que no le hacían justicia a la poderosa sangre que corría por sus venas. Trataría de robarle su poder a Elsa de nuevo, sólo que en esta ocasión sería más rápido y eficaz, nada de monólogos malvados o de jugar al ser el príncipe azul de nuevo. O quizá sí. Esta vez el objetivo sería conquistar a Elsa, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible, a él le gustaban esos buenos retos. Le bajaría la luna y las estrellas, y cuando confiara lo suficiente como para que creyese que ya jamás haría algo indecoroso o le hiciera algo doloroso. Ahí le atacaría. Sí. Le robaría hasta el último suspiro, y con éste, hasta la última gota de poder. Oh, si. Ese sería su plan maestro. Sólo faltaba salir de esa celda apestosa.

Mientras el chico seguía adentrado en sus pensamientos de cómo lograr la libertad condicional antes de tiempo, una joven realmente hermosa se acercó a su celda. Hans no podía creer a quien tenía en frente a su jaula en esos momentos. Piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules tan profundos que cualquiera podría quedar prendido de ellos, labios finos y algo colorados, una esbelta figura que sería la envidia de cualquier chica y un aura de poder que haría a cualquiera estremecer. Sí no fuera porque el cabello de aquella joven era negro, lo tenía peinado de tal forma que parecía como su estuviese todo hacía arriba y su fleco caía graciosamente por su frente, juraría que frente a él estaba la mismísima Elsa en persona. El muchacho se tuvo que tallar los ojos para asegurares de que la chica que estaba ahí en frente, en vez de tener el pelo negro y corto, lo tenía rubio platino y amarrado en una trenza o algo parecido. Pero no. Aquella joven tenía el pelo de aquel oscuro color y, sobre todo, de ella salía un aire de maldad pura, una maldad que sólo era comparada al poder de la misma Reina de las Nieves que tanto presumía Hogwarts que tenía. Al ver que una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha que estaba en el exterior, Hans se sintió amenazado y realmente extrañó su varita mágica, estaba indefenso ante aquella mujer que ahora le temía sin razón aparente.

— Me parezco mucho a ella, ¿no? — La voz, aquella voz era la de Elsa, no había duda alguna. — Deja se mirarme como idiota.

— Perdóneme... — Se excusó Hans tratando de encontrar una lógica para que Elsa estuviese ahí parada, frente a él, con el pelo en esa tonalidad y longitud. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Elsa? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¿No recuerdas que intenté asesinarte?

— Oh, así que tú fuiste el tarado que prefirió dar un monólogo de villano antes de matar a tu presa. Sí que eres listo. — Si, venía a burlarse de él.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le interrogó con tono notablemente molesto.

— Nada, sólo hacerte una oferta. — La joven puso una de sus manos en las barras encantadas y, con un simple toque de su varita, las rejas ya no existían. — Quiero que vengas conmigo y le demos fin a mi linda hermanita.

Hans se quedó impresionado con el despliegue de poder de aquella joven. Espera. ¿Había dicho "demos fin a mi linda hermanita"? ¿A qué se refería? ¿A Elsa? Y si fuera así, ¿Elsa tenía otra hermana aparte de Anna? No, imposible, inconcebible, sí fuera así, la joven que tenía frente a él debía estar en alguna escuela o algo parecido, ningún instituto mágico permitía que sus alumnos se fugaran o salieran de la escuela a menos que fuera por algo de fuerza mayor. Algo no estaba bien, habían muchas preguntas sin respuesta. El pelirrojo se veía al parecer bastante confundido, tanto que a la muchacha, cuyo nombre aún no sabía, que estaba frente a él, se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras se doblaba en sí misma por lo estudio que se veía su futuro "secuaz" con aquella expresión de idiota en el rostro y con la boca abierta.

— ¿Sabes qué te vez realmente estúpido así? — Comentó la joven mientras aún se reía. — Para aclarar tus dudas. Me llamo Elsa de Arendell y no, no soy la misma Elsa que tú trataste de asesinar.

— ¿Qué? — Fue lo único que contestó el pelirrojo.

— Soy una creación que Elsa hizo cuando era tan sólo un bebé, ya te imaginarás cuánto poder tiene esa niña. Sus padres me notaron y decidieron ponerme el mismo nombre que su hija, pues soy su viva imagen sólo que con pelo negro. Un día, me di cuenta de algo realmente maravilloso, el poder que uno tiene cuando todos le temen. Sus padres pensaron que esa actitud mía podría dañar a su querida hija Elsa y a su nuevo retoño, la tonta de Anna. Me mandaron con una maldita anciana que tuve que quitar de mi camino, era demasiado buena para mi gusto. Así qué heme aquí, parada frente a ti, bastardo. — Resumió la su historia la joven llamada Elsa.

— Entonces... Si eres un ser creado por Elsa, ¿por qué quieres matarla?

A la muchacha de melena negra le desapareció la sonrisa de la cara, se acercó al joven mientras él se regañaba por hacer tremenda preguntan descortés mientras le rogaba al que quisiera escucharle que le dejará vivir un poco más. Elsa se inclinó ante él y le tomó la sucia barbilla sin temor a ensuciarse los dedos con la mugre que tenía acumulado por tantos días sin baño alguno.

— ¿Por qué? Porque no quiero ser una copia de un original, quiero ser la auténtica Elsa de Arendell, heredera de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Quiero ser yo quien cumpla la venganza de mi antepasado y eche a todos los sangre sucios de Hogwarts. Por eso fui creada, porque Elsa tiene el corazón tan puro como el estúpido de Gryffindor y un poder mayor al de Slytherin. Para eso te necesito. Quiero que acabes con mi hermana y, así, yo seré la única Elsa que existe. — Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hans, por primera vez en su vida, sintió como su corazón latió.

— Eres realmente malvada... Me gusta. — La joven no tomó en cuenta ese comentario, sólo lo aventó como si de una muñeca vieja se tratase, se paró y encaminó a la salida.

— ¿Vienes o no vienes, niño bonito? Tenemos muchas cosas que planear.

Elsa ya estaba a mitad de camino cuando Hans se paró de un salto, tomó sus pocas pertenecías y partió en camino para alcanzarla. La joven al escuchar que el idiota niño bonito venía tras se sí, sonrió ampliamente con aires de grandeza. Ya tenía a su peón principal para el plan, ahora sólo faltaba ir con rey de las sombras y obligarlo a unirse a ella para poder acabar con la verdadera Elsa. En su mente se repetía la escena donde los padres de su "hermana" le decían que ella no era real, que ella había nacido gracias a la inconsciencia infantil de ella, que ahora tendría una nueva hermanita y ésta si era real. Jamás olvidaría aquello. Desde ese día juró algún día volverse alguien, y si ella era una copia de la original, se volvería la única Elsa de Arendell que el mundo conociese. En realidad, ella se fugó de la casa y terminó con una anciana que sólo le daba para comer las sobras de sus perros. Como la odiaba. La quería muerta. E, irónicamente, lo logró con cierto maleficio imperdonable que aprendió un día mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca pública, si con trabajo la vieja bruja quería alimentarla, no tenía la esperanza de ir a una escuela mágica. Pero de sus ideas a la biblioteca encontró el árbol genealógico de los Arendell, y, o sorpresa, tenían a antepasados famosos entre ellos, pero no le gustó que la heredera fuera Elsa. Otro motivo para odiarla. Eso sí que no. Ella sería la original costara lo que le costara.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la correccional de Azkaban, la seguridad no era menor por ser tan sólo unos críos chavales. Pero cosas como Mortifagos eran cosas diminutas para nuestra Elsa malvada. La verdadera historia de aquella chica era totalmente distinta a como ella en realidad creía. Su nacimiento fue gracias a los poderes inmensos de Elsa, sí, pero su propósito era el de que ella tuviese a una amiga cuando lo necesitara. Cuando sus padres le contaron la verdad a la pequeña rubia, sólo fue porque sabían que era lo correcto y que sería mejor decirle a su pequeña la verdad sobre su "hermana" antes y no después para evitar hacer un gran problema -que no funcionó mucho-. Ellos seguirían queriendo a su otra Elsa como si resaliere hubiese nacido ese mismo día. Cuando terminaron de hablar con Elsa, fueron a buscar a su otra hija, pero ya no estaba. La desesperación en casa fue enorme, la pequeña rubia lloró día y noche, casi provoca un invierno en pleno verano con sus poderes tan desarrollados. Luego nació Anna, y la pequeña Elsa se juró que a ella no le pasaría lo mismo que a su gemela, cuidaría a su pequeña hermanita de todo mal, incluso de ella misma si era necesario.

¡Al fin era el día del baile de invierno! Todos y todas estaban realmente emocionados con aquel gran evento. Excepto claro, de cierta joven rubia que aún no podía mirar a la cara a Jack sin ponerse roja de pena. Mientras se arreglaba, pensaba en que como rayos no desencadenar alguna explosión mágica cuando bailara con su amigo, por ser una de las competidoras, tenía que abrir el baile para que después se convirtiese en una fiesta para adolescentes. Al salir de la ducha, fue hasta su cama donde dormía plácidamente Olaf y su pequeño basilisco al que decidió llamar Slytherin por razones realmente obvias, al lado del par de criaturas había una caja grande que contenía el vestido que su padre le había mandado. Tenía miedo de abrirlo. Quizá allí adentro estaba el vestido que usaba su abuela cuando aún era joven. Si bien Elsa jamás destacó por saber de moda o, mínimo, algo femenina, pues tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender como por ejemplo, tratar de no mandar a toda la escuela al hospital o, mínimo, no dañar a alguien de nuevo, y digamos que su amiga Merida no ayudaba tampoco a volverla más femenina, el único que le decía que tenía que serlo era Eugene. Y eso, para amabas chicas, era motivo de burla en ocasiones.

Al fin se armó de valor y abrió la caja para encontrar un vestido, como ella temía, para chicas de hace cincuenta o sesenta años. Era largo, con mucho vuelo y con mangas pomposas. Sólo tomó la tapa de la caja y lo volvió a cerrar. «Creo que hice mal en mandarle una carta a mamá diciendo que si iría al baile con un Jack», pensó la chica mientras se acostaba en la cama de cintura para arriba dejando sus pies en el suelo. ¿Cómo haría para conseguir un vestido ahorita? No tenía ni tres horas libres antes de que iniciara el baile. Miró a su mano y, como si allí estuviese escrito, se le ocurrió la más loca idea que jamás hubiese tenido. Se paró de inmediato y contempló la ropa que llevaba. Un short y una blusa de mangas. Se armó de valor de nuevo y se quitó uno de sus guantes, cerró los ojos e imaginó un vestido hermoso de color azul y una capa larga que, en cuestión de segundos, ya era materializado en su cuerpo. Sintió como la tela le empezaba a cubrir y, a través de sus párpados cerrados, vio pequeños destellos de luz que de seguro era la mágica que estaba surtiendo efecto.

Al abrir sus ojos, Elsa vio que el hermoso vestido que había imaginado ya estaba puesto sobre su cuerpo. Una hermosa prenda de color azul con pequeños cristales incrustados en toda la parte superior hasta la cintura, una falda realmente hermosa, en sus brazos tenía una pequeña malla que estaba adornada con tejidos plateados con formas nevadas, era un baile de invierno de todos modos, vio su inmensa capa que igual estaba bordada con copos de nieve tan hermosos que casi le daba pena usarlo. Cuando dio unos pasos, notó que podía moverse que suma facilidad gracias a una abertura grande que tenía la falda, pero cuando se quedaba quieta, aquella tajada era invisible para la vista. Se miró a su espejo y casi no pudo creer que aquella hermosa chica era ella misma, vio que el peinado -que mejor dicho, era despeinado- le quedaba a la perfección con su atuendo. Una cosa menos que hacer. Se puso su guante de nuevo y esperó hasta que la hora fuera la indiada para salir, ya se moría de ganas por saber cómo pensaba Jack que se veía.

Jack ya estaba parado bajo las escaleras que unían al gran salón que sería la sala donde se realizaría la gran ceremonia del baile de invierno. Vio a todos sus amigos entrar con sus respectivas parejas: Anna venía aferrada de Kristoff, esos dos ya parecían novios sin que el rubio se animara a declarársele a la pelirroja aún. Merida iba con Guy, ambos ya tenían una semana de haberse vuelto pareja, y de la pelea campal que Eep provocó contra su amiga de cabello rojo cuán fuego. Mavis iba con un joven llamado Jonathan, lo había conocido en la excursión al pueblo que tuvieron, hicieron "zin" o algo así con él. Rapunzel iba, obviamente, con Eugene. Hiccup tenía como pareja a Astrid, era extraño ver a aquella joven avergonzada, pero bueno, estaba usando un vestido, cosa que no le agradaba mucho. Bella fue con Adam, su vestido era de los más hermosos, amarillo esponjado, parecía una princesa. Varios chicos se quedaron embelesados con la belleza de aquella chica, lástima que después estaban empapados porque La Bestia había vaciado mágicamente el tarro de ponche en la cabeza de los chicos que miraban a su hermosa Bella.

— Wow... Es hermosa... — Se escuchó la voz de un chico.

— Ella es preciosa, es casi igual de hermosa que la joven llamada Bella... Con razón es su tutora... — Esta vez fue una mujer.

Jack, que había estado mirando como sus amigos se divertían, cambió de objetivo visual a la cima de la escalera donde se topó con la imagen más hermosos que jamás había visto en sí vida. Aquella chica no podía ser catalogada con nada menos a Diosa. Su cabello rubio platino desordenado y amarrado en una trenza que le caía graciosamente de lado, labios rojos como una manzana recién cortada, su tez blanca que relucía con aquel vestido hermosos que portaba, su cuerpo era tan sensual que Jack no pudo evitar no pensar el alguna morbosidad, aparte de que era hombre, ¡ese cuerpo era más que impactante! Se acaloró aún más cuando aquella joven que reconoció al instante se le acercó con paso lento y algo tímido, amaba es de ella, la sensación de sus labios contra su mejilla volvió y quiso tomarla de la cintura y, en esta ocasión, en vez de que sus labios fueran a su mejilla, quería que se posaran el los suyos propios para al fin saciar sus necesidad de ella. De Elsa.

— Wow.. Te vez... hermosa... — Fue mejor que pudo decir Jack ante ella.

— Gracias. Te vez lindo con traje... — El joven sonrió, odiaba esas cosas, pero si ese era el precio por ver a su Elsa así de bella, lo aceptaba con cuánto.

— ¡Los participantes fórmense, el baile está por dar inicio! — Ordenó Esmeralda quien venía acompañada por Aladdin.

— ¡Chicos, sino quieren que una bruja enojada les ordene, les recomiendo hacer caso! — Advirtió el joven mientras tomaba a la joven de ojos verdes por la cintura.

Jack y Elsa eran los segundos en la fila, apenas fueron ordenados, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a caminar hasta la pista de baile. La música sonó, y, para ambos chicos, fue el momento de entrar en pánico. Ninguno de los dos bailaba. Frost tomó a Arendell de la manera que le habían enseñado y, con paso torpe, ambos iniciaron a bailar. Jamás. En toda le historia del baile de invierno. Hubo par tan desastroso bailando como Elsa de Arendell y Jack Frost. Su nombres quedarían grabados en la historia por ser la primera pareja que, tan sólo en el primer baile, lograron chocar con todo, pisarse los pies más de veinte veces, tirar a un mesero, vaciar barias bebidas y, sobre todo, caerse por pisar donde no debían. Cuando el baile culminó, sólo agradecieron y pidieron disculpas. Más tardaron haciendo aquello que en desaparecer de la fiesta, algunos incluso pensaron que habían usado magia de no ser porque Anna vio cuando su hermana salía discretamente junto con Jack de la sala de baile.

Ambos jóvenes se fugaron hasta el patio, en su camino se toparon con más de una pareja de enamorados en varias partes oscuras. No querían saber que hacían como para que gritarán cosas semejantes a maleficios imperdonables. Al final, se sentaron en una de las bancas y miraron al cielo. La luna estaba hermosa, estaba llena y regordeta. La temperatura era baja, tanto que empezaban a caer copos nevados. Los jóvenes se miraron y empezaron a reír, la aventura de aquel baile desastroso había sido como una travesura para ambos, sabían que la profesaría Minerva McGonagall les daría el regaño de su vida, pero no les importaba, había sido muy risible su extraño baile de aquella noche. Recordaron los momentos más chistosos y las miradas de todos cuando hicieron vaciar el ponche que llevaba Eep en su vestido atigrado, creo que los más felices de aquello fueron Merida y Guy, pues no pararon de reír ante ello.

— ¿Qué crees que nos haga la profesora? — Interrogó Jack entre risas.

— No sé, ¿quizá nos convierta en cubitos de hielo? — Bromeó Elsa.

— Claro, nos usará para regresarse en pleno invierno. Elsa, para ser la alumna más brillante de todas te hace falta lógica. — Dijo Jack mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia.

— Vamos, Jack, admite que fue chistoso. — Le pidió la joven mientras cerraba un ojo ante la caricia del muchacho.

— Lo fue, lo fue.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, se miraban mutuamente, se perdieron en la mirada de su compañero. Ambos ojos azules se fundieron a tal grado que no se percataron cuando la distancia entre ambos se fue acortando. Era peligros. De los labios de la joven salió el nombre del muchacho que tenía en frente con la esperanza de que él aún tuviera cordura y parara aquello que ambos venían deseando desde hace mucho. La atracción que entre ambos había era innegable ya, se atraían como imanes, bastaba una mirada para que ardieran sus corazones, para que sus cuerpos se quemaran en las nuevas llamas de la pasión, como mariposas volaron mutuamente sus mentes, pobres e ingenuos niños, habían caído ya casi en el amor. Dulcemente rozarían piel con piel a cualquier instante, la joven rubia rogaba por algo de cordura, pero eso no existía en esos momentos. A su alrededor a pesar de ser invierno, las flores empezaban a florecer de nuevos, las mariposas que Elsa sentía en su vientre se materializaron a su alrededor. Y cuando ambos labios se juntaron, una onda primaveral se extendió en todo su perímetro invocado colores verdes y rojos en vez de los azules y blancos que pertenecían a la estación del año.

Cálidos, suaves, exquisito al tacto, demasiadas sensaciones indescriptible para la joven. Los labial de Jack eran mejor a como se los había imaginado. Aquel beso fue despacio y dulce, como debía ser un primer beso. Y aunque costaba admitirlo, para la Reina de las Nieves y de la casa de Slytherin esperaba que ese fuera su primer beso y la última persona con la que ella compartiera aquel gesto tan íntimo. Los labios de Jack exploraban los de Elsa, aquella sensación era embriagante. Había beso a otras chicas, porque lo había hecho, pero aquellos labios no tenían comparación alguna. Quizá porque él era el primero en probar aquel dulce manjar, no lo sabía, pero de algo sí estaba seguro. Él quería que aquellos labios sólo fueran de él, no quería besar otro par de labios que no fueran los de su rubia. Y, como ella pensaba, él no quería ser besado por otro par de labios que no fueran esos, encajaban a la perfección, como si en serio estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Elsa sabía que aquellas sensaciones de que Jack era el indicado era una vil mentira que su mente quería creer con desesperación, eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, pero en esos momentos no le importaba que no fuera verdad, sólo quería estar con Jack así para siempre.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, sus caras estaban totalmente rojas, sus labios hinchados de tanta exigencia puesta, los ojos vidriosos y un deseo oculto en ambos. Después de aquello sabían que no había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos se buscaban y, el joven, mudamente le interrogó a la chica si deseaba tener algo con él, no era necesario la pregunta, pues le había correspondido al acto que sería el decisivo, pero quería saber, quería tener la certeza de que si quería y si podían. Elsa, sólo sonrió como respuesta antes de volver a poner sus labios tímidamente sobre los de Jack, ese contacto le había encantado. Sus corazones se unieron a tal ritmo que parecían estar sincronizados, sabían que al verse y conocerse no fue sólo casualidad, el destino había sido caprichoso al ponerlos a su lado, lo que ocurría les era irrelevante, siempre que estaban juntos el dolor desaparecía junto con las angustias sentidas, Elsa lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ambos se querían, sí, ¿era amor? Quizá, no tan fuerte, pero si de los primeros escalones. Mientras los jóvenes se perdían en la boca del otro, la primavera se fue extendido por todo su alrededor, una serpiente disfrutaba de arrastrarse entre la hierba y un dragón observaba con el ceño fruncido al "amigo" de su "mamá", pero sabía no que debía irrumpir, aunque se moría por arrojarle una bola de fuego al joven para que se alejara de ella. Elsa al separarse y ver a sus lindas criaturas, les sonrió y sólo se acomodó en el hombro de Jack, éste sólo la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras contemplaban a los animalito a jugar, la primavera en invierno les era irrelevante al parecer.

Pero mientras ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la presencia mutua. Otro par planeaba la manera de darle muerte a la joven rubia.

Elsa y Hans estaban en una casa hecha pedazos, el joven pelirrojo ya había vuelto a sus hábitos de caballero. La joven de cabello negro se aventuraba al interior de la caja, el señor de las pesadillas debía estar ahí metido. Sonrió al encontrar una cama abandonada, sólo era el esqueleto de la estructura, le faltaban algunas maderas y estaba astillada. Ahí estaba. Abajo de ésta seudo cama había un agujero cerrado. «En las sombras te quedarás por toda la eternidad, dejarás de causar horror en los sueños ajenos y jamás verás de nuevo la luz», recodó Elsa la leyenda que había leído acercar del ser quien se escondía en esa fosa sellada. Pronto la abriría, aún tenía algo de la sangre de la anciana que la cuidaba, sacaría de las profundidades el Lord de las Pesadillas Interminables, con él ya tendría a su equipo formado. Era una mente malvada en general, se podría decir que lo heredo de su ancestro que no puede ser nombrado, pero sería irrelevante en todo caso. Le ordenó a Hans acomodar todo, cuando fuera luna nueva sería el momento para traer de las sombras a aquel ser cuya maldad sólo era comparable con la de ella. Ambas Elsas se encontraría en un futuro, no sabía exactamente cuándo, pero sí lo harían. Y ese día, pondría en claro quien de las dos es la verdadera Elsa.

Continuará…

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:  
**_MyobiXHitachiin: Hahahahaha pasatiempo favorito de Anna, romper momentos Jelsa LOL, gracias a ti por tu comentario. :3  
HatefulRainbow:_ _¿Cómo se está portando tu basilisco? xD? ¿No ha matado a alguien? LOL, :'C Si, pobre tipo u.u Todos lo recordaremos por siempre ;A;. XD Yo también la amo (Elsa, Zakuro, no se pongan celosas, a ustedes también[?]). Hahahahaha es papá Drácula, nadie se salva de él(? *-* Es que el Mericcup es tan guay x3 LOL D: Sí, nací sin alma y por eso no solo tengo sentimientos autodestructivos(?  
laidyx: LOL Lo mismo me pasa, solo que ahora quiero aprender italiano, ewe. ¡Todos pertenecemos al club "amamos a Elsa"! (? Yo no sé si tengo uno… Pero si tengo una Flan(? -w- Amo a mi Flan(? LOL Yo colecciono versiones en casi todos los idiomas de "Let it go" (? _xD Hahahahaha. El nuevo FanFic Jelsa del que les hablé es "Rosas de Cristal" ewe un AU bastante drogado xD en opinión de una amiga.  
_BrokenDoll-K : xD No sé porque no me siento culpable, quizá porque yo me duermo a esa hora para poder escribir los fines de semana que es cuando debería estar durmiendo más(? Ahora siéntete culpable tú ewé. Mentira. xD. Cáliz troll. Mulan tardó, Bella… xD Le tuvieron que decir básicamente "Bestia se está muriendo" para que ella reaccionara que lo amaba… Jean de Tarzan también tardó un poco… ¡A LOS DOS! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL xD Jack es el presidente de él(? Gracias por estar leyendo :3  
Brenditta: Gracias ^^  
Annonym00se: LOOOOOL Tranquila, las cosa aquí es la magia y punto(? :'c Entiéndela, es su hermana mayor y no la quiere compartir con nadie(? Yep, así se escribe xD *-* corazón gay –lo toma y lo guarda en una cajita de color arcoíris(?- *-*–lo toma y lo guarda en una cajita de color arcoíris don el otro corazón(?- xD De nada, pidan los personajes que ustedes quieran y pondré los que conozca (porque si me piden a Perenganito de Tangamandapio no sabré ni qué onda)  
Bloss Frost: LOOOOL HACE SIGLOS NO ESCUCHANA LA PALABRA SOPONCIO XDDDDDD TE AMO MUJER(? :'3 GRACIAS.  
Guest: Estoy bien, ¿y tú? *-* Gracias (que gay me siento poniendo el "*-*", pero bah) LOL Quizá ponga celos, quizá no… tendrás que seguir leyendo ewé.  
RU. Associates: D: JO**** ¡No tengo ni para el mugre chicle del tío que vende en mi escuela! ¿Cómo demonios consigo esta cantidad? –se exalta al ver la factura- (? xDDD Hahahahahaha yo fuera tu vecina, iría corriendo a tu casa y gritaría "¡QUE MUGRE FANFIC ES, LO QUIERO LEER!" LOOOOL, xD Elsa atrae a las cosas mágicas, luego la veremos seguida por escobas, trapeadores, etc. Como en fantasía(? LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOI He decidido que_ _Jack y Elsa no harán cositas en este FanFic, en el de "Rosas de Cristal" si ewé muahahahahahaha. Tranquila, si lo seguiré, pero igual depende de mie estado de animo y la escuela, cosas cotidianas… Gracias :3  
marianixloves13: __**Me encantaria que ubiera un tipo de competencia donde por accidentee anna saliera latimada tanto aue elsa por el miedo a perderla explotara. (como en la pelicula donde anna le dice a elsa que congelo arendell y le congela el corazon pero esta vez no congelaria corazones )...y todos vieran lo poderosa fuerte y protectora que es elsa con respecto a anna...**__ Tu idea me gustó, la tenía en mente, pero no pensé que gustara hasta que leí tu comentario… Enserio, muy buena idea, lo usaré para un capítulo futuro.  
Frozen love: Tu ideas es muy buena también, así que igual estará incluida en el próximo capítulo.  
jelsashipper: ¡Gracias! _

**COMENTARIOS Y DELIRIOS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Bueno, espero y les haya gustado esta actualización, me tardé mucho porque me tomaron por sorpresa los exámenes, salí algo mal, soy media emo en esa cuestión y no quería levantarme de la cama. Pero ya estoy mejor, y espero no me quiten el móvil por las calificaciones, si es así, estaré un LARGO tiempo sin actualizar ni "Rosas de Cristal" [FanFic AU mencionado en el capítulo anterior] y este. :3 Así que recen porque no salga tan mal. xD_

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	5. Chapter 5

_¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? :'D ¡Espero que bien! ¡Y cómo les dije en "Rosas de Cristal" y "Copos de Cristal" Aquí les dejo la primera parte de este raro FanFic ewe ¡Espero y les guste! Sí lo desean, dejen un comentario en la parte de abajo, me es de mucha ayuda, me dan ese empujón que me hace falta a veces. ^^ Y ya, sin más que decir, les deseo buena lectura: _

**Ω**** Una vida en Hogwarts ****ђ**

Capítulo 5: La segunda prueba: Sobrevivir y no temer. Parte I.

La luna aún gobernaba en el basto firmamento, la oscuridad estaba siendo erradica con la luz de un nuevo día, la temperatura era glacial, el viento soplaba inclemente provocado que hasta el mismo Sauce boxeador tuviese que acurrucase para no ser doblado o desenterrado; en el interior del castillo, todos los alumnos -o bien, eso parecía- dormían en sus respectivos dormitorios, en los pasillos sólo se veían a los fantasmas pasar, pues ellos no dormían, a alguno que otro animal nocturno y a los profesores de turno nocturno que se dedicaban a vigilar que ningún chico saliera sin un previo permiso. En el dormitorio de Gryffindor, una joven de pelo rojo y un mechón rubio platinado se estaba preparando para la sorpresa que le daría a su hermana cuando el sol despertara. Sabía perfectamente que su hermana mayor era la mejor de las estudiantes y la más aplicada, pero por la experiencia que había tomado en su estadía en el colegio, tenía conocimiento que ella apenas lograba llegar a las clases matutinas a tiempo. Jamás fue de las más puntuales, cuando eran pequeñas, ella siempre solía levantarla.

Anna tomaba las cosas que necesitaría para su arreglo personal, se iría con todo y pijama hasta el cuarto de Elsa, lo único que esperaban era que no hubiese dormido con los de Slytherin porque, ahí sí, tendría un severo problema. Tomó su uniforme que era lo único que le faltaba y salió de su habitación procurando no despertar a sus compañeras, dormía con tres de las brujas que querían llevarse a su hermana, quizá despertarlas no era tan mala idea. Se encaminó hasta la puerta, con sus finas manos, jirón la perilla con tal delicadeza que, alguno ella, sería imposible que emitiera un sonido, pero al parecer, el destino quería jugarle de la forma más sucia posible, pues no importó. La perilla hizo el ruido más agudo y potente que jamás había emitido. La pelirroja miró nerviosa a sus compañeras, las brujas eran unas verdaderas arpías si se les derrotaba, pero gracias a todos los magos, seguía en su mundo soñando. Volvió a intentar, esta vez lo hizo de la manera más rápida posible, abrió, salió y cerró. Punto final. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo al otro lado de la puerta y más aún, al escuchar que adentro de la habitación aún se lograban escuchar los ronquidos nada femeninos de las brujas. Sí Esmeralda las escuchara, de seguro les obligaría a dormir con algo en la boca para que no roncaran. Lo malo de ser miembro de la selecta escuela para mujeres "Instituto de las Brujas de Salem", era que debías ser femenina hasta cuando dormías.

La chica bajó las escaleras, más seguras de sí misma, ya había pasado una de las pruebas a superar, faltaba la otra. Llegar hasta el cuarto de Elsa sin ser vista por algún fantasma o maestro, ¿y qué mejor forma para lograr su cometido que con ayuda de su mejor amigo, Kristoff? Salió de la sala común de los Gryffindor para encontrarse con su amigo rubio. Al traspasar la puerta, vio que no había ni un alma, literalmente hablando, en todo su campo visual. Salió en cuclillas para evitar emitir algún sonido alarmante, desvió su vista hacia arriba para ver a un joven de pelo rubio, aún en pijama, somnoliento y algo despeinado hablando con uno de los fantasmas junto con uno de los profesores de guardia. Esa era la señal que esperaba. En esos momentos podría haber besado a su amigo, le debía ya muchas a ese muchacho robusto de corazón tan puro como el de su hermana mayor. Tomó con fuerza sus cosas, pues había salido con tanta euforia que sólo las había tomado con los brazos, y salió corriendo en dirección a la escalera más cercana. La habitación de Elsa se encontraba en el piso intermedio entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Y la distancia entre uno y el otro, junto con la posición donde estaba Anna, no era para nada corta. Pero no le importaba con tal de ir a despertar a su hermana mayor, quería ver la primera sonrisa que saliera de sus finos y pálidos labios.

Tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron, recorrió todas las escaleras, en más de una ocasión se tuvo que apresurar o esconder de algún fantasma o prefecto. Y. Cuando al fin estuvo frente al cuadro de cierta joven ojerosa de hermoso ojos verdes, vestido azul con un mandil que tenía tejido dos letras griegas manchando de sangre y portaba un cuchillo. Le dijo las palabras que su hermana le había confiado a ella para el total acceso a su santuario, aunque en sí, en vez de palabras era una pregunta que para ellas sólo podría tener un significado tan profundo y tan sólido que jamás alguien afuera de ellas dos podría tan siquiera imaginar. «¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?», era la gran contraseña. Cuando Alice, la encargada de resguardar la habitación de la maga más poderosa de todos los tiempos, asimiló con algo de duda las palabras dichas por Anna, le dio libre acceso al interior de la habitación de la joven rubia, pero aun así, miraba a la pelirroja con cierta duda. A Alice le tenían dicho que no dejara entrar a nadie, incluso sí decía la contraseña, no debía permitirle el acceso a nadie a menos que fuera autorizado por Elsa o el director. Y Anna, sólo tenía el respaldo de su hermana para entrar. La pelirroja sonrió al estar adentro, y más aún, cuando vio a la joven que era su objetivo. Hoy iba a llegar temprano a clases, de eso no había duda alguna.

- o - o - o - o - o - o

Esa noche se había dormido tarde pensando en aquel beso que días atrás Jack le había dado. La sensación en sus labios aún era tan fresca como sí sus labios fueran las más deshidratadas rosas salvajes y las caricias del joven el rocío matutino que tanto esperaban. Desde aquella noche, ella y Jack con trabajo se podían ver a los ojos, cada vez que uno trataba de hablar con el otro, no les salían las palabras adecuadas, sus corazones se aceleraban y preferían mantener las distancias. No le gustaba. Ella quería tener a su amigo cerca. Todos los pensamientos llegaron a su fin a las cuatro de la mañana cuando el cansancio se hizo extremo y le demandó su cuerpo el descanso que había tenido acumulado. El sueño que tuvo era de lo más precisos, siempre la acosaban pesadillas interminables donde su querida, su amada, su adorada hermana, Anna, sufría algún accidente por su culpa, ya sea porque se enojaba con ella, o por algún accidente que ocurría entre ambas. O incluso. La peor pesadilla que tuvo fue donde la asesinaba sin querer. Desde esos días, el dormir era un suplicio sin fin para la pobre Elsa, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, escenas realmente violentas la asechaban y jamás la dejaban descansar. Al contrario. Amanecía más cansada, para ella, era preferible dormir cuando el cansancio era extremo y no soñar jamás, ya que sus poderes se activaban con el terror que sentía con las pesadillas y provocaban que su pieza se volteara literalmente patas arriba, por ende, el esfuerzo de su cuerpo para lograr semejantes hazañas mientras soñaba, eran realmente monumentales.

En aquel sueño, una pequeña Elsa de por lo menos tres años de edad estaba arriba de un pequeño banquito de madera blanco en puntitas, adelante de ella, se encontraba una cuna de un hermoso color plata, adentro de ésta, yacía una bebé no más grande que el largo de un antebrazo de adulto; el pequeño ser apenas tenía pelo, pero se apreciaba que el color que invadía esa hermosa cabecita sería naranjo. La pequeña rubia platina, cuyo pelo estaba atado en una trencita, observaba con amor a la bebé quien le devolvía la mirada con esos grandes ojos azules. Su hermanita era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Pero de repente, la pequeña Annita empezó a chillar sin razón alguna. Elsa, quien no sabía cómo parar el llanto de su hermana, se cubrió los ojos con desesperación con las manos preguntado donde se había metido ella misma, recordaba haber visto eso en una película, después de hacer otra vez la pregunta, se destapó los ojos y, de sus manos, salieron hermoso copos nevados que cayeron en las mejillas sonrosada de Anna. La bebé disfrutó tanto con aquel truco mágico, que de sus labios salió una carcajada tan grande que hizo feliz a la mayor al instante. Elsa repitió el juego de nuevo dándole a su hermanita diversión sin parar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. La pequeña rubia contempló a su hermanita un rato más antes de sentir una mirada familiar detrás de ella, al darse vuelta, vio a una niña igual a sí misma, pero en vez de tener su pelo rubio casi blanco, el de esta pequeña era de un negro tan profundo que podría perderse en la oscuridad del espacio. Sabía quién era aquella niña, más no la llegaba a recordar. Aquella pequeña había sido una persona realmente importante en su vida, ¿por qué no la recordaba?

— ¡Ey, Elsa! — Escuchó la voz de su hermana, pero pensó que era parte de sus sueños.

Sintió un peso arriba de ella, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que aquel llamado había venido de la realidad y no de sus ensoñaciones tenidas. Unas manos delgadas junto con una voz que le exigía despertar la empezaron a molestar. ¿Qué rayo quería Anna tan temprano? Tomó su manta y se envolvió más, quería seguir durmiendo y saber quién era aquella niña de pelo negro tan parecida a ella. Pero eso le sería imposible, su hermana menor seguía arriba de ella moviendo su hombro como si fuera a dislocarlo. Se paró realmente cansada y enojada, tenía a Anna arriba de ella sonriéndole de esa manera que le hacía perder el enojo sentido, tan brillante y alegrare, así era su hermana, parcialmente todo lo contrario a ella. La contempló un rato, pero el sueño pudo más y sólo se echó con los brazos abiertos para atrás, se estrelló contra la cama y usó su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse los ojos. Se moría del sueño, no sabía qué hora era, pero de seguro era demasiado temprano. Anna aún estaba en pijamas después de todo y Olaf aún no se había despertado.

— ¡Vamos, Elsa, ya no duermas! — Le pidió la pelirroja mientras la movía.

— ¿Qué quieres, Anna? Y no me salgas con "quiero hacer un muñeco". — Preguntó la rubia mientras dejaba a la vista un ojito medio cerrado.

— Sólo quiero que llegues temprano a clases. — Respondió Anna poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Interrogó la mayor de las dos.

— ¡Las cinco de la mañana! — Contestó la menor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Elsa se destapó la cara, sus ojos estaban en blanco y, si estuviera bebiendo algo, de seguir lo escupiría en la cara de su hermana. ¡Eran las cinco de la mañana y ella se había dormido a las cuatro! ¡Sólo pudo conciliar el sueño por una mugre hora! Tomó de nuevo las sábanas y se cubrió totalmente, sus clases iniciaban hasta las ocho y media, aún tenía oportunidad para descansar un poco más y no quedarse dormida en media clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y menos hoy, ya que ese día tendrían como profesora especial a la bruja más famosa de todas. Una bruja a la cual todos le temía, los hombres caían ante ella por su belleza y, otros realmente tontos, caían a sus pies, muertos. Tan solo pensar en la idea de que esa mujer le diera clases le ponía nerviosa, y más aún, al saber que hasta aquella bruja había mostrado interés en ella.

— Anna... Vete. — Fue lo único que dijo Elsa antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse de nuevo.

La menor de las hermanas suspiró irritada, cuando la rubia se metía entre sus sábanas, sabía que ya no podría hacer nada. Se acostó sobre ella, extendió sus brazos para rodearla y, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió segura. Se sintió aceptada. Su corazón palpitó como hacía años no lo hacía, como cuando era pequeña, como cuando Elsa aún la quería a su lado sin importar nada. Cuando eran aún unas niñas chiquitas, ambas solían dormir juntas en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sábanas con la inocencia de dos hermanas que jamás se separarían en toda su vida. Elsa siempre fue una pequeña a la que no le gustaba el contacto físico, principalmente porque sus poderes eran un secreto y, al tocar algo, siempre eran afectados por su magia, pero el sentir el peso de Anna sobre ella, sentir el calor fraternal que ella le daba, fue como un analgésico para un dolor que no sabía que tenía. El calor que sintió era tan potente como el beso que Jack le dio, pero con un sabor diferente, un sabor que sólo los hermanos saborean y desean probar siempre. El corazón de la rubia latió de manera tan relajada que, por primera vez en su vida, sintió como el sueño le invadía de poco a poco, como si aquel proceso fuera tal arte que sólo era logrado con la delicadeza de un artista con pasión a su trabajo. Morfeo de seguro había tenido una buena noche para apiadarse de ella.

La respiración de Anna la adormecía, pues estaba básicamente en su oído y, en su espalda, sentía el subir y bajar del diafragma de su hermana. Antes de que Elsa sucumbiera totalmente al sueño, la rubia se volteó con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, la tomó entre sus brazos, la puso a su lado y, acomodándose de la mejor forma posible, se durmió con ella en brazos. Como sí fueran unas niñas. Ambas jóvenes se buscaban, se querían, se adoraban, se amaban. Pero hace mucho que no se lo decían mutuamente. Tan cómodas estaban la una con la otra que no sintieron el tiempo pasar, para ellas, su sueño y la cama compartida eran más llamativas y atrapantes que la idea de despertar, sino fuera porque Olaf, el dragón europeo, se despertó con el alzar del sol y lamió la mejilla de su ama, ambas jóvenes seguirían durmiendo hasta que alguna de las dos se despertara y, con ella, la otra.

El pequeño dragón, que ya era del tamaño de un gran danés adulto, se puso a la altura de su "mamá", primero le llamó con pequeños gruñidos, a los cuales sólo Elsa balbuceó alguna cosa incomprensible antes de volverse quedar dormida. Olaf, viendo que su primer intento falló, ahora decidió lamer la mejilla de la rubia ocasionado su despertar definitivo. El dragón se sentó con sus orejitas echadas atrás, mirando fijamente a su dueña esperando que se despertara y le diera algunos mimos matutinos como los que siempre le brindaba. Según él. Había sido un buen dragón, así que merecía cariños despertinos por parte de la muchacha que aún estaba en cama y luchaba para volver a dormir. Pelea que perdió, obviamente.

La joven abrió de poco a poco los ojos, Olaf la había despertado lamiéndole la mejilla. Amaba a su pequeño dragón tanto como a la serpiente que le profanaba devoción absoluta, pero odiaba que la levantara cuando el amanecer llegaba. Se sentó aún adormilada, giró su cabeza para toparse con un reptil ya realmente grande, el cuernito de la nariz de Olaf ya se le había caído y le estaba creciendo uno nuevo, más blanco y más fuerte que el otro. Las escamas de bebé, que variaban en colores, ahora eran remplazadas por las nuevas que eran de un hermoso color azulino. Los cuernos de venado le estaban creciendo ya, y, dentro de poco, dejaría de ser una cría para volverse un dragón joven, si lo comparamos con un humano, entraría a los seis años apenas. Después de observar al pequeño, Elsa miró la ventana más cercana que tenía, la cubría unas hermosas cortinas color rojo vino y, por las pequeñas aberturas, se observaban los ligeros rayos solares que empezaban a penetrar en su habitación. ¿Qué hora sería? La joven intentó darle respuesta a su pregunta, pero olvidó por un segundo que su cuarto carecía de reloj, razón por la cual siempre se perdía el desayuno y terminaba llegando unos segundos antes que el maestro con el que le tocase clases. Se estiró y, en ese justo momento, sintió otro cuerpo junto al de ella. Había olvidado por completo que Anna estaba allí.

Sintió como algo se movía a su laso, abrió pesadamente los ojos para contemplar a la figura más hermana y la más alabada que podía tener en su vida. Su hermana ya se había despertado. La miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como los de ella, a su lado, había una criatura que ya conocía. El dragón que ella cuidaba y adoraba. A veces pensaba que ese animal recibía más atenciones de Elsa que ella misma. Se apoyó con sus manos para levantarse levemente, se talló los ojos para quitarse un poco la somnolencia y le dedicó la más brillante sonrisa que sólo ella recibía. Con aquel acto iluminó la mañana de su hermana como no tenía idea, la había extrañado tanto aquellos años y meses, pues a pesar de que estudiaban en la misa escuela, rara era la vez que coincidían para poder tener un momento fraternal tal cual.

— Buen día, Elsa. — Saludó la menor feliz.

— ¿Qué haces aún aquí? — Preguntó secamente la mayor mientras se ponía sus guantes que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

— ¿No recuerdas? ¡Te vine a despertar! — Le explicó Anna mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. — ¡Es hora de levantarse!

— Anna... ¿sabes qué hora es? — Se interesó la joven para saber si podía dormir un poco más.

— No lo sé, ¡pero ya es hora de despertar!

Anna se paró de un salto tirando las sábanas en la cara de su hermana, esquivó ágilmente al dragón que aún esperaba los mimos y tomó de la mano a la joven de piel tan pálida como la nieve. La textura de los guantes prácticamente metálicos le incomodó un poco, ya no recordaba cómo era el tacto de Elsa sin esos guantes tan extraños, sabía que sin aquella prenda los poderes de su hermana se descontrolarían, pero no le gustaba que los usara todo el tiempo.

— ¡Vamos, rápido, podemos desayunar con los demás! — La joven sacó literalmente a su hermana de la cama.

— ¡E-Espera! — Pero no le sirvió de nada reprochar a la joven, ya estaba afuera de su zona de confort.

Ambas hermanas se alistaron para su día de clases cotidiano. Elsa se puso su uniforme negro con la insignia de su casa, Ravenclaw, su corbata azul con blanco y se peinó como su mamá le enseñó. Anna empezó a vestirse, hasta que llegó a la corbata y tuvo una gran pelea con ella. No pudo ni hacer el primer paso. Elsa vio a su hermanita pelear con la corbata, sonrió y, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba enfrente de ella arreglándole la corbata como era debido. Anna le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa a su hermana mayor, anhelaba aquellos momentos. Recordó que cuando ella era pequeña, usualmente siempre Elsa la vestía y peinaba en esas dos colitas que, con el tiempo, se volvieron dos inmensas trenzas. La rubia miró a su hermana contemplar su corbata bien acomodada y la sonrisa que portaba, su corazón se estrujó por un momento, a su mente llegó la imagen de aquella niña que era igual a ella con el cabello negro, ¿quién era aquella niña? ¿Por qué era igual a ella? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no lograba recordar quién era?

- o - o - o - o - o -

Elsa y Anna entraban a la sala del gran comedor, todos los alumnos -medios zombis aún por estar recién levantados- admiraron la entrada de las hermanas. Sobre todo, la se Elsa. Nadie, en los tres años que había pasado la joven rubia en la escuela, la había visto tomar el desayuno matutino. Era más que novedoso. Los chicos y chicas -medio consientes- miraron a Elsa buscar asiento, ella estaba tan despierta que era casi imposible para todos pensar que enserio era ella. La mayoría del alumnado sabían que la Reina de Slytherin jamás se despertaba temprano y, casi siempre, terminaba comiendo hasta la hora del receso entre clases. Se empezaron a escuchar miles de rumores, entre ellos, los que más sonaban eran los de las brujas. Desde que la joven rubia había tenido una pesadilla y por eso se le veía ahí, hasta que ésta y la menor de las Arendelle tenían una relación más que de sólo hermanas. La cual, hizo enojar a nuestra querida Reina, pues, de inmediato, el jugo que tenían las estudiantes de bruja sobre la mesa, yacía ya en sus uniformes blancos.

El par de hermanas se sentaron junto a sus amigos que estaban igual, o más, impresionados de ver a Elsa. Merida había dejado de comer su manzana por el asombro, a Eugene se le cayó el cereal de avena, Punzie se talló los ojos para cerciorarse de que estaba despierta, Hiccup le pidió a Astrid que lo pellizcara -cosa que hizo- y estar seguro que no era un sueño o ilusión de su mente cansada, Bella se limitó a darle los buenos días sonriendo mientras bebía su taza de té, Adam iba a decir algo, pero fue callado por su novia antes de eso y, por último, Mavis simplemente se quedó abobada viéndola tratando de dar con una respuesta coherente para explicar la aparición de su ídolo tan temprano. Elsa se sintió nerviosa ante tantas miradas, pero sabía que era extraño que ella estuviese ahí a esas horas matutinas. Incluso. Sí fuera por ella, aún estaría en la cama durmiendo.

La joven rubia buscó un emparedado de jamón con queso y una taza de té de menta, con suma elegancia, alzó la taza y puso la boca de ésta en sus labios saboreando el sabor del cálido contenido saborizado por la bolsa de hierbas. Con los ojos entrecerrados, buscó con esos hermosos azules orbes otros parecidos a los de ella. ¿Dónde estaba Jack? En ese momento, sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro. Dio un salto en su lugar por el susto y, gracias a su magia que reaccionaba ante sus estimulaciones nerviosas, la taza que tenía entre las manos se cuarteó provocando que casi se rompiese encima de ella y que se vaciara el té sobre ella. Miró al que se atrevía a tocarla, odiaba ser palpada por ajenos, lo detestaba con todo el alma por una simple razón. Sus poderes podían afectarle con tan sólo un roce que le dieran y el dueño del contacto terminaría hechizado, para mal o para bien. Aunque dependía mucho de su estado emocional, prefería prevenir una calamidad en vez de provocarla. Cuando la joven rubia se topó con los ojos del dueño de la mano, su cara se pintó de un hermoso color carmín. Aquella mano era la de Jack.

— Buenos días, Elsa... — Saludó el apenado.

— B-B-B-B-Buenos día... J-J-J-J-Jack. — Su lengua jugaba contra ella, lo sabía.

— ¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

Elsa se puso aún más nerviosa de lo habitual, ¿qué le diría su amigo? ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Estaría enojado también por la distancia que se había formado entre ambos desde aquel beso? Sólo el peliblanco lo sabía. Asintió tímidamente y se paró, había descubierto que Jack podía hacerla cambiar drásticamente de ser la Reina de las Nieves y serpientes a un *Copo de Nieve tan pequeño y minúsculo que sólo con ayuda del viento era capaz de moverse. Y para aquella joven, su viento, drásticamente, de ser Anna se volvió Jack. Cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse de su silla, sintió como una pequeña manita la tomaba de la bata negra que traía, era su hermanita. Anna le miraba con ojos suplicantes, ella quería que su hermana pasara más tiempo con ella, pero parecía que algo siempre se lo impedía. No era justo. Elsa sólo le sonrió levemente antes de asegurarle que volvería tan pronto como acabara de hablar con Jack, la pelirroja le contestó mudamente que estaba bien y se fijó en su amigo de pelo blanco, le advirtió que cuidara bien a su hermana mayor y dejó de aprisionar a Elsa. Esperaba que aquella charla no durara mucho.

El joven de pelo blanco tomó la delantera, quería llevar a Elsa a un lugar donde nadie pudiese molestarlos. La joven rubia siguió a su amigo por los pasillos del colegio, su estómago se contrajo y su corazón empezó a latir como loco. Tan nerviosa estaba que agachó su mirada, mordió sus labios y con sus pequeñas manitas empezó a estrujar su falda mientras seguía a su amigo. A su paso, las ventanas empezaban a vibrar por las ondas de poder mágico que Elsa desprendía, sus guantes trabajaban a la máxima potencia, a ese paso, no le iban a durar ni una semana. Su mente de poco a poco se fue tornando blanca, y de ser una joven espontánea y risueña, como era cuando estaba con Jack, pasó a ser una joven tímida y muy callada. Y esto, Jack no lo paso por alto. Se giró un rato para ver si Elsa le seguía, cuando notó el peculiar estado en el que su amiga se encontraba, su corazón se derritió, su mente se fue a quien sabe dónde y se sintió realmente mal por no haber hablado con ella antes.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño patio, pues era rodeado de arcos y una fuente en medio le daba un entorno perfecto. El césped tenía una sábana blanca echa de nieve, el frío sé caló en los huesos de ambos, pero no les importó, a esos dos el frío nunca les molestó. Jack guio a su hermosa acompañante hasta una banca de piedra con adornos góticos en ella. Elsa se sintió sonrojar más, apenas vio el lugar donde se iban a sentar, recordó que en un lugar parecido se habían dado aquel beso que torturaba la mente de ambos. La rubia sé sentó con las piernas cerradas, con labios mordidos aún y estrujando su falda con la cabeza gacha. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Jack se sentó a su lado poniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos, no quería incomodarla. El silencio fue atroz, jamás pensó que la tensión fuera tanta.

— Yo... — Inició a hablar el joven ganando la atención de su compañera. — Bueno. Ya sabes que estos últimos días hemos estado muy... distantes... ¿no? — La joven asintió. — Vale, quisiera pedirte disculpas primero. Aquel beso fue... muy precipitado de mi parte. En serio, lo siento. Sí lo deseas, puedes olvidar que eso pasó y volver a como éramos antes. Ya sabes, bromas, risas... ¡No es que no me guste esa forma tímida que adoptas ahora conmigo! ¡Al contrario, me encanta! Pero... no me gusta que no me hables... Adoro tu risa, tus bromas... En fin, todo. Sólo quería decir eso. ¿Amigos? — Terminó el joven alzando su mano para un apretón de manos.

Elsa estaba confundida, ¿Jack quería que después se ese beso -donde ella también participó activamente- olvidara todo sólo porque se volvió tímida con él? ¡¿Estaba loco?! ¿¡Es qué no entendía que ella se portaba así porque se ponía nerviosa a su lado!? La rubia tenía su reputación, sí, pero eso era porque nadie jamás le había atraído a tal nivel como Jack. Le miró con sus cejas alzadas, quería decir mil cosas, pero de sus labios no salían las palabras, su garganta estaba cerrada. Elsa era un asco para comunicar lo que sentía en ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando contempló la mano que Jack había alzado, subió las propias a la altura de su boca, a su alrededor empezó a nevar de una forma tan lenta que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No quería volverse sólo la "amiga" de Jack. En efecto, quería recuperar esa relación amistosa con él, pero sabía bien que después de eso, sólo estaría la tímida Elsa que ahora se encontraba contra el filo de la navaja, y ésta, eran los sentimientos que tenía por Jack. Su corazón le decía que quería estar con Jack, pero su mente intervino para recordarle que era un peligro mortal. Empezó a llorar. La nieve se empezó a caer con la misma rapidez que las lágrimas de Elsa.

Jack se alteró al verla, ¿le habría hecho algo malo? ¡¿Por qué estaba llorando?! Entró en pánico, movió sus brazos con desesperación rogándoles a todos los magos que Anna no estuviese cerca. Por suerte, estaban solos como lo había planeado. En un intento por calmar a la joven, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, le acarició la cabeza deshaciendo su peinando, no le importó, le gustaba mucho más con el pelo suelto. Se sentía el ser más despreciable de todo el mundo. Y estoy segura que en esos momentos cierta joven de cabello negro estornudó en el acto. Elsa al sentir los brazos rodeándole alzó la vista, sólo veía parte de la cara de Jack. Quizá fue por impulso, o su mente sostenido una fuerte guerra con su corazón que olvidó por completo mantenerla vigilada, pero las acciones que hizo las había hecho a conciencia propia, de esto estaba segura.

La joven rubia se separó un poco del joven de pelo blanco, se armó de valor y junto tímidamente sus labios con los del chico que la tenía abrazada. Esa era la respuesta a su última pregunta. No quería ser sólo su amiga. Quería ser su amiga y algo más, a pesar de que su mente le dijese que era muy peligroso e inaceptable. Lo labios del joven contra los de ella le hicieron olvidar por un momento aquella pelea, era increíble el poder que tenía Jack para relajarla. A su alrededor el invierno desapareció y la primavera llegó, pero aquel extraño acontecimiento jamás lo supieron. Jack estaba más que confuso, pero feliz por aquel acto que su compañera hizo. Por su parte, Elsa estaba totalmente sonrojada y esperando una respuesta del chico -la cual no tardó en llegar- para saber si no había sido una total estúpida al besarlo de nuevo. El contacto fue pausado y suave, diferente al primero que era más deseoso y carnal, este era un beso de aceptación mutua. Ambos se querían de aquella forma. Ambos se alejaron un poco a la mitad del beso para mirase a los ojos, en este punto, la rubia sabía que debía decir algo.

— J-Jack... — Inició Elsa con voz temblorosa. — Q-Quiero que sepas que, que esto es lo que me c-causas... Y-Yo soy tímida por n-naturaleza... Soy fría ante las demás personas p-porque es mi forma para alejarlas... D-De hecho, los chicos sufrieron mucho p-para que me abriera ante ellos c-casi por completo... Tu tuviste suerte, me atraídas desde antes...

Hizo una pausa para respira, le estaba costando mucho hablar. Jamás pensó sentirse así. Prefería más hablar con él cuando aún eran sólo amigos, pero después de aquello, jamás lo serían de nuevo.

— A-Así que... E-Espero q-q-que me entiendas... Y-Y-Yo t-t-te quiero.. Jack... Y n-no como amigo... Ya no... M-Me gustas... Y-Y por eso, ten por seguro, que a-ahora será m-más difícil esto porque...

Jack no la dejó acabar de hablar, la volvió a besar con tanta delicadeza que le hizo olvidar que era lo que le estaba diciendo. Ese era un extraño poder que sólo él tenía, debía pregúntale como lo hacía, le podría servir de mucho cuando sus poderes se salieran de control.

— Ya no hables más, Elsa. — Le pidió con ojos dulces. — Amo que seas así, no me importa si me tratas con más frialdad, porque ya probé tu calor. No me importa que seas así ahora, me estas gustando más aún. Y sobre todo, te sigo querido cada vez más. Eso no cambiará. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Sé que nos conocimos hace medio año... pero no me importa mucho... quiero estar a tu lado.

— Pero, ¿no crees que es algo tarde para eso? Digo, ya nos hemos b-besado... — Trató de bromear la joven para quitar un poco de tensión.

— ¿Dónde quedó mi Elsa tímida? — Se burló el joven.

— ¿Dónde quedó mi Jack romántico? — Los aires habían vuelto a la normalidad.

— Aquí mismo, mi **Copo de Nieve en Primavera... — El joven se acercó a la muchacha que enseguida se sonrojó.

— ¡E-Espera... J-J-Jack! — El muchacho sólo sonrió al ver como su, ahora novia, volvía a ser tímida.

— ¡Que linda!

En esos momentos, se escuchó el sonar de las campanas. Al parecer la Reina de Slytherin seguiría llegado tarde como siempre. «Espera, ¿tarde? ¡La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Bayonetta!», recordó Elsa como si aquello fuera un balde de agua fría. Se paró al instante y se encaminó a la entrada del castillo.

— Jack, es tarde, me tengo que ir, tengo clases. Adiós.

Jack alzó la mano para tratar de detener a su recién novia, pero ésta ya se había ido. El peliblanco sonrió y se dejó caer en la banca. Lo que él pensaba que sería el final de la ilusión amorosa con la rubia platinada, se volvió el inicio de algo nuevo y muy hermoso. Puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y miró el cielo gris con una sonrisa en la cara. Elsa ahora era su novia, no lo podía creer. Aún recordaba esa potente atracción que sintió por ella cuando la vio en su primer día de escuela. Jamás borraría aquel recuerdo de su mente. Apenas contempló esa hermosa melena rubia casi blanca, aquellos ojos azules tan bellos y fríos como el hielo, y aquellos labios que ya había probado al fin, supo que aquella chica sería la elegida por su corazón y mente para siempre. En ese entonces, no sabía que aquella atracción fuese incrementando hasta el punto donde ahora estaba. Parecía todo un sueño. Apenas ayer estaba dando vueltas en la cama cuestionándose la razón por la cual Elsa, su muy amada Elsa, le costaba comunicarse con él, por qué desde aquel beso se había alejado de él, tantas preguntas que esa noche le quitaron el sueño, ahora parecían distantes y sin mucho peso. En tan sólo unos minutos todo había cambiado.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Una joven rubia caminaba tan rápido como sus pies podían, iba realmente tarde y el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no estaba para nada cerca. Ya por última instancia, tuvo que optar por correr. Debía llegar a tiempo. Cuando vio la puerta de su aula, le ordenó a sus piernas que fueran más rápido. «¡Tengo que llegar!», pensó la chica cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Al ver que la profesora aún no había llegado, dio un suspiro de alivio y se sentó con su amigo Eugene donde siempre. Lo había conseguido. El joven castaño sólo le miró y alzó su pulgar en señal de éxito, hasta ahora, esa había sido el mejor tiempo que había hecho. La rubia sólo le sonrió y se secó las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que le corrían por la frente mientras trataba de controlar su ***disnea. Jamás había corrido tan rápido para llegar a una clase. Los cuchicheos de los estudiantes, sobre todo, los de los chicos, se escuchaban en todo el salón. Estaban entusiasmados por su profesora temporal, la gran bruja Bayonetta. Bayonetta era una de las brujas de Umbra originales, al igual que Esmeralda, pero obviamente, aquella bruja era más que superior a la joven de ojos verdes. Era una hija nacida del bien y mal después de todo, casi semejante a la Reina de Slytherin, sólo que menos fuerte.

Todos los alumnos hablaban entre sí, era exactamente como un aula normal de clases, sólo que estos estudiantes tenían poderes. Y como en toda sala de clases, el cuchicheo se termina cuando la puerta se abre y no ves a un compañero que llegó tarde -como Elsa-. En el umbral, con un aura de superioridad, una mujer de pelo negro extremadamente largo, vestida con un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo fabricando por su propio cabello, una abertura en círculo en su pecho con un reloj que tenía una piedra roja en medio, unos zapatos de tacón realmente altos, lentes con adornos de mariposa y con una paleta en los labios miraba a todo el alumnado. La maestra había llegado. Todos los chicos se quedaron hechizados por la belleza de aquella mujer, menos Eugene que tenía su propia "bruja". La mujer sonrió con sensualidad al ver como la recibían, caminó hasta el escritorio con un andar realmente sugestivo, se sentó la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y observó con ojo crítico a todos sus estudiantes. Para ella, nadie valía la pena hasta que se topó con cierta rubia quien trataba de pasar desapercibida.

Elsa se sintió observaba, los ojos grises de la bruja la estaban mirando muy fijamente y eso no le gustaba. Trató de controlarse, de parecer fría y no tener emociones, la integridad de sus compañeros de clase dependía de ello, no sabía que podía pasar sí se alteraba y sus poderes se descontrolaban. Respiró hondo y desvió la vista para algún lugar en el espacio frente a ella, sí no hacía contacto visual, ya no se sentiría tan cohibida. Pero no funcionó mucho que digamos. Aún sentía como la bruja la veía. Volvió la mirada a su profesora sólo para contemplar cómo se paraba y se acercaba a ella, eso no le estaba gustando para nada a Elsa. ¿Qué incitaba que su instructora caminara en su dirección? Quiso pensar que alguno de los jóvenes de adelante había hecho algo indebido, pero conforme la bruja pasaba los lugares, sus esperanzas decaían, agradecía sentarse hasta el final de la fila de diez asientos. Miró a Eugene, quizá él había provocado algo, pero era imposible, no había abierto la boca en un buen rato. Se concentró ahora en su libreta abierta, sólo esperaba que a ella igual la pasara de largo. Lástima que no fue así. Bayonetta puso su mano sobre su mesa y Elsa supo que no tenía escapatoria.

— Bueno, jóvenes, soy Bayonetta. Seré su maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta que la competencia de los tres magos llegue a su fin. — Se presentó al fin la mujer y miró con sumo interés a la rubia que ocupaba una silla en el asiento donde tenía su mano. — Y de una vez quiero que algo quede claro: Odio a los bebés llorones, cualquier mísera lágrima o queja, quedan fuera de mi salón de clases. Lo único que odio más que un bebé llorón, son las cucarachas. Aunque una cucaracha en forma de bebé llorón sería algo más que espantoso... — Comentó más para ella que para la clase.

— ¿Cómo calificará, profesora? — Preguntó una joven de los asientos delanteros.

— Si sales vivo de mi clase, estás aprobado. Claro, veré sí te mereces una mejor calificación sí posees algo de habilidad. — Explicó tranquilamente la mujer.

«Si sales vivo de mi clase», esas palabras no ayudaban a que muchos se sintiesen seguros. Sabían que aquella bruja tenía más que experiencia combatiendo contra las fuerzas del mal, y de bien, así que sus clases eran de temer.

— Y usted, jovencita. — Bayonetta se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con Elsa. — Será la primera en pasar para nuestro primer enfrentamiento. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Elsa de Arendell... maestra. — Contestó la joven con tono frío.

— Vale, Cheshire. — ¿Cheshire? ¿Quién rayos era Cheshire? — Mueve tu lindo trasero a delate para comenzar. — «Ah, yo soy Cheshire», dedujo la rubia mientras suspiraba.

La muchacha se paró con pesar y, seguida de su profesora, se colocó al frente de todo sus compañeros. Los de Slytherin la miraban con respeto, los de Gryffindore sólo la contemplaban como una más de su grupo y los de Ravenclaw, bueno, ellos sólo esperaban que nada saliera mal y no hubiesen heridos.

— Cheshire, ¿sabes lo que es un "Dementor"? — Interrogó Bayonetta mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Elsa.

— Los Dementores son seres horribles de gran estatura, cubiertos por una capa de color negro. Son temidos porque se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación. — Explicó la joven, no por nada era la número uno de su clase.

— Vaya, tienes cerebro, Cheshire. Ahora: ¿Cómo se enfrenta a un Dementor?

— Se utiliza el Encantamiento Patronus... Un encantamiento muy poderoso...

— ¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes la teoría de éste, Cheshire? — Cuestionó Bayonetta alzando una ceja.

— Debes pensar en tu recuerdo más feliz... Sólo sé eso... Y decir el encantamiento.

— Muy bien, sabes la teoría básica... ¿Y si lo hacemos con uno real?

Elsa estaba a punto de cuestionar la idea, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada. Bayonetta abrió sus piernas en ángulo, alzó sus brazos y, de una especie de círculo que se formó dentaras de ella con parte de su cabello, se abrió un portal negro de donde salió un dementor. Real. La joven estaba más que asustada, la cosas a su alrededor empezaron a flotar y a romperse, pero la sonrisa de la bruja no desaparecía. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Como pudo, Elsa palpó su ropa sin dejar de ver a la abominable criatura -que sólo había visto el libros- con ojos abiertos, sintió un pedazo de madera entre su vestimenta y la sacó al acto. Su varita. Nadie en todo el aula -a excepción de Eugene- había su varita magia. Era hermosa. Todo su largo era blanco, en el mango, tenía adornos azulinos en forma de copos nevados y, en su cuerpo, parecía tener ligera escarcha. Una obra de arte digna de pertenecer a la rubia. Pero ese no era el momento de contemplar esas cosas, la joven tenía otros asuntos que atender sí es que quería conservar su alma.

Temblando por le miedo, alzó su varita mágica en dirección al dementor, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que defenderse, pero ese ser le aterraba. El dementor cada vez se acercaba más y más a Elsa, en su aproximar, recibía heridas provenientes de su magia, pero eso le era irrelevante al semi-incorpóreo ser. Se escuchaban los gritos de Eugene exigiendo que se parara aquella prueba, pero Bayonetta hizo oídos sordos, quería ver de qué tanto era capaz aquella chica, pues apestaba a Slytherin, pero cuya escancian era de Gryffindor. Todos se quedaron con un grito en la garganta cuando contemplaron al casi destruido dementor -cosa imposible, pues aquellos seres no se podían jamás destruir- a escasos centímetros de la rubia. Elsa podía escuchar todo a su alrededor, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en el ser que tenía en frente. Trató de buscar un recuerdo feliz, pero era demasiado tarde, el aura del dementor ya le estaba afectando. El recuerdo del accidente con Anna le vino a la mente de nuevo y supo que estaba perdida. Bayonetta se dio cuenta de ello y obligó al dementor a regresar, pero él no se iba a ir sin su comida. Antes de que la bruja diera la orden, el monstruo -o lo que quedaba de él- se abalanzó hacia la rubia succionando parte de un recuerdo feliz de ella. Su primer beso con Jack estaba a nada de irse, sino fuera por la bruja que actuó rápido, hubiera perdido ese recuerdo para siempre.

Ya que el dementor se esfumó, Elsa cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos para que después se derrumbara en el suelo inconsciente. Los de Gryffindor y Slytherin corrieron a socorrerla, pero la bruja les prohibió tan siquiera tocarla. Ella se encargaría de ella. Le pidió a Eugene que la subiera hasta su oficia que se encontraba en la parte superior del aula, la dejara recostada en una sillón que tenía ahí y que llamara a su tutor o asesor de las pruebas, tenía que hablar de algún serio con él. El joven barbudo no tardó ni dos segundos en tomar a su amiga y llevarla donde le habían dicho, se limitó a sólo obedecer y prefirió no decirle un par de cosas ofensivas a su maestra, ****no quería reprobar su materia y verla de nuevo. Subió las escaleras que conectaban a la oficina de Bayonetta con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su amiga, cuando entró en el cuarto, casi le da un paro cardíaco. ¡¿Bayonetta era maestra o una mujer de bar?! Su oficina era prácticamente un bar de los años ochenta, con todo y sillas, lo único que no concordaba era un sofá alargado color rojo, ahí tendría que ser donde debía poner a Elsa. La colocó ahí con cuidado y se fue a buscar a Bella, a ella no le iba a gustar nada lo que le habían hecho a Elsa. Pasaron las hora y Elsa no despertaba, la bruja extendió un permiso para que dejaran a la rubia con ella para ayudarla con un proyecto escolar -el cual era mentira, obviamente- y le perdonaran las faltas de ese día. La joven había pasado ya dos hora inconsciente, pero a la bruja no le preocupada al parecer, pues se sentó en su barra a tomar una copa.

Elsa, que sólo se sentía flotando en un abismo negro, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, le estaba doliendo la cabeza, el dolor era tan potente que la obligó a despertar mientras se tallaba la cabeza con insistencia e incorporarse parcialmente. ¿Qué había pasado? «Oh, cierto... El dementor», recordó cerrando los ojos. Miró su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Dios sabe cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente. A su alrededor habían como cuatro mesas con sillas con cojines rojos y esqueleto negro, una barra estilo bar al fondo con varias bancas, y, en una de éstas, sentada con una copa en mano, estaba su maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tomando una copa. Elsa se le quedó mirando un rato, ¿por qué una nuestra estaba bebiendo a sus horas de trabajo? La pregunta pasó a segundo plano, Bayonetta la estaba mirando fijamente y le sonreía con simpatía. Eso era raro. La rubia se limitó a responder la sonrisa con una suya de medio lado.

— Vaya, ya despertaste... Cheshire... Y tú asesor no ha venido... — Dijo Bayonetta con tono monótono pero seductor a la vez.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido, maestra? — Preguntó Elsa tímidamente mientras se paraba del sofá.

— Cheshire, no te pares, aún estás idiota por la palea de hace rato. Siéntate. — Ordenó la mujer, orden la cual fue acatada de inmediato por la joven. — ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? Esos pimpollos son unos loquillos.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza... Sólo eso... — Explicó la rubia.

— Ya veo...

La bruja se paró de la barra y se encaminó en dirección a la chica rubia, estaba a mitad de camino cuando la puerta que unía su oficina con la escalera externa se abrió con un estruendo. En la entrada, agitada y con varias gotas de sudor en la frente, estaba Bella. Se notaba que había corrido desde quien sabe dónde hasta allí.

— ¡Elsa! — Gritó Bella al ver a su amiga.

La joven castaña fue tan rápido como pudo hasta la dirección de la mencionada, estaba realmente preocupada. Eugene apenas le había informado sobre el accidente de Elsa hacia diez minutos. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus rodillas y empezó a tocarla la cara con cuidado, aquella pequeña era su adoración después de todo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿El dementor no te hizo nada? ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? De seguro te duele... — La castaña, del pantalón azul que vestía sacó una pequeña barra. — Toma, es chocolate, te hará bien.

— De acuerdo... — Elsa tomó la barra de chocolate, le quitó la envoltura y se la empezó a comer con suma felicidad. Adoraba el chocolate.

— Vamos, Bella, yo te la cuide. — Se escuchó la voz de la bruja con cierto tono burlón.

Bella se tensó al escuchar la voz tan sensual de la bruja, ya conocía aquel sonido, y muy bien para su desgracia o fortuna. Con suma calma se paró, su rostro se veía realmente lúgubre, sus cejas estaban planas al igual que sus labios, sus ojos habían perdido un poco el brillo que tenía usualmente y el mechón que le caí en la frente hacía que se viese más oscura. Cuando los ojos castaño de la joven se toparon con los grises de la bruja la tensión creció en el aire, y eso a Elsa no le gustaba para nada. Sea lo que fuese que esas dos traían, a la rubia le daba temor. Ahora que lo recordaba, Bella fue instruida en el mundo de la magia por una bruja realmente talentosa, ¿tendría algo que ver eso con Bayonetta? ¿Una enemiga? ¿Una rival? ¿Una compañera de hechizaría? No lo sabía, pero sí por ella fuese, no lo averiguaría.

La castaña miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, en todos esos años no había cambiado ni una pizca. Beneficios de ser bruja, haciéndole trabajitos a los de allá abajo te daban más tiempo de vida que un humano. A su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando la conoció, ella era todavía una pequeña, estaba sola en el patio de su casa leyendo una novela, tenía un vestidito azul con calcetitas blancas con arandelas, unos zapatitos negros y a su lado estaba su gato negro, Blacky. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando la mujer que tenía adelante se acercó, ambas se miraron desafiantes, Bayonetta en ese entonces usaba otro traje, uno no tan provocativo y más cerrado, el uniforme original de las brujas de Umbra. Ambas desarrollaron un interés mutuo, Bella por saber cómo eran las brujas y por el poder que aquella hechicera desprendía, y, Bayonetta, simplemente por salir de su monótona vida. Cuando la joven de ojos borgoña desarrolló su magia, los primero años fue entrenada por aquella bruja e, incluso, ella misma le dijo a la chica que se inscribiera en el Instituto de Salem, pero Bella no quería ser una bruja, ya sabía que clases de "cosas" debía hacer una. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Ahora soy "Bella"? Cuándo me entrenaba no paraba de llamarme Cheshire... — Habló la castaña con un tono de repeche en su voz.

La bruja sólo sonrió con satisfacción, hacia mucho ya que no veía a la pequeña que alguna vez fue su discípula, ella tenía mucho futuro como bruja, incluso, podría haber superado a Esmeralda con dos años de estudio dedicado. Pero no. No le había gustado "ciertas cosas" que una bruja hacía. Caminó meneando sus caderas y cruzando las piernas hasta sentarse junto a Elsa, sacó una paleta de quien sabe dónde y se la metió entre los dientes para aferrarla y darle lamidas sugestivas. Eso era lo que a Bella no le había gustado del mundo de las brujas, la lasciviadad constante que debían tener almacenada en el cuerpo.

— Vaya, has crecido, ya no eres la niña que yo recordaba. — Bayonetta coló su brazo por los hombros de Elsa quién comía el chocolate con insistencia. — ¿Así tratas a tu maestra después de tantos años sin verla? Eso está muy mal, ¿no lo crees, Cheshire?

— ¿Eh? ¿Maestra? No entiendo nada. — Dijo Elsa realmente confusa, ¿Bayonetta maestra de Bella? ¡Eso era imposible!

— Maestra, sabe que como bruja y portadora de magia le admiro aún. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de usted como persona... — Bella tomó el brazo de la bruja y lo separó de su protegida.

— Oh, vaya, así que tienes tu carácter para con Cheshire. — Comentó con tono burlón. — No te preocupes, esta niña es mucho problema para mí... Aunque su aura es muy interesante, lo notaste apenas la viste la primera vez, ¿verdad? — La bruja alzó una ceja y Bella frunció en ceño, se empezaba a irritar.

— Elsa es especial, sí, pero no por las razones que viste en ella. — Defendió la castaña a la rubia, aunque ésta seguía sin entender nada.

— Vamos, admítelo: Su poder te atrajo, tienes una debilidad por ello, te lo dije cuando te entregaba; «Tu magia especial es la de poder rastrear orígenes mágicos», y como yo poseo el mismo don, sé que está niña es en realidad...

— Elsa, nos vamos. — Interrumpió Bella con autoridad, la rubia jamás a la había visto así de firme en todo lo que llevaba de conocerla.

— Vale... — Acató la joven mientras se paraba del sillón.

— ¿Ya tan rápido se van? Pero si la diversión aún no empieza. — Ronroneó Bayonetta divertida.

— Fue un placer verla de nuevo, maestra, pero es hora de que mi aprendiz y yo nos vayamos.

Elsa se quedó con la boca abierta con lo último, ¿Bella la consideraba su aprendiz? ¡Eso no lo podía creer! En el mundo de la magia, ser aprendiz de cualquier mago talentoso (como Bella en este caso), era considerado un total orgullo. La rubia, más que sorprendida e ilusionada, siguió a su nueva "maestra" por las escaleras. Ahora que la observaba mejor, en esos meses que no la había visto había cambiado un poco, quizá no físicamente, pero sí tenía algo nuevo que no sabía identificar que era. Bella le sonrió a la chica dulcemente al notar su mirada en ella, Elsa se apenó por aquel hecho, jamás hubiese pensado que la persona que más admiraba, y la que fue su primera amiga, le eligiera como su aprendiz. Se acercó más a ella y se comparó mentalmente: Bella era más alta que ella, más hermosa, más lista, tenía más experiencia en cualquier sentido, era una maga talentosa y muy poderosa -no tanto como ella, pero sabía que si fuese normal la superaría-. Al darse cuenta del abismo que las separaba, fue alentando el paso, y cuando se percató de los riesgos que implicaba que ella fuese su mentora, se paró por completo. ¿Y sí la lastimaba en alguna práctica -sí es que tenían-? ¿Y sí sus poderes se salían de control y terminaba dañándola como la última vez? No. No quería volver a ver sangre derramada por su culpa. Se abrazó a sí misma temblando, el miedo volvía a ella, y esta vez, no estaba Jack para calmarla.

Bella le ordenó a Elsa irse con ella, no quería hablar del origen de su nueva discípula, ya lo sabía después de todo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la castaña recordaba su primer encuentro con la rubia. Lo tenía tan fresco en su memoria. Estaba a tan sólo tres grados para egresar de la institución, se encontraba sentada comiendo su cena, pues en aquel momento la escuela ya tenía dos meses de haber iniciado. De repente, las puertas se abrieron provocando susurros de exaltación y asombro, era realmente extraño que eso pasara en la escuela. En el umbral de las gigantescas puertas, había una pequeña rubia, una trenza relativamente larga le caía por la espalda y un pequeño fleco le cubría la cara, tenía el uniforme de Ravenclaw y, en su cara, se podía observar el miedo que tenía. Pero aparte de eso, Bella vio otra cosa que le intrigó. La joven de ojos borgoña detectó que el origen de la magia de aquella niña no era igual a la de los demás, era mucho más poderosa, inclusive, podría decir que superaba a la del director. Con un escaneo más a fondo, la chica se dio cuenta del origen tan ancestral de la magia de la pequeña rubia. Y con eso. El destino que tenía aquella pequeña, pues lo había leído ese mismo día en un libro de la sección prohibida.

Mientras la castaña divagaba sobre sus recueros, observó como la pequeña rubia se acercaba a ella y la contemplaba, aquel gesto le recordó cuando se presentó ante ella y ésta, en su afán de mantener a todos alejados de ella, le observó curiosa antes de huir de ella. Le sonrió dulcemente, y al ver que ella le devolvía el gesto a su manera, se sintió tranquila. Pero eso no duró mucho. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, y notó que Elsa se alejaba de ella, otros pasos más, y Elsa se quedaba quieta, no siguió cambiando, pues al ver que su aprendiz se quedaba estática abrazándose a sí misma le preocupó tanto que prefirió correr a su lado. Sintió como la magia de la rubia empezaba a escaparse de ella, todo a su alrededor empezaba a vibrar y en cuestión de minutos, las cosas cristalinas se romperían por las vibraciones mágicas que la chica de ojos azules emitía. ¿Qué debía hacer? No se detuvo a pesarlo mucho, lo que Elsa sentía de seguro era miedo por algo, eso le decía su magia. Tomó aire y coló sus brazos por el cuerpo de la joven alvina en un abrazo cálido, odiaba ver a la pequeña en ese estado.

— Tranquila, Elsa... — Le susurró Bella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— Bella... No me abraces, podría lastimarte de nuevo. — Pidió Elsa, pero no hizo nada para cortar el contacto.

— Jamás me harías daño... — Argumentó la chica de ojos borgoña.

— Ya lo he hecho antes, no quiero volver a herirte... — Le debatió la rubia, empezaban a salirle lágrimas. — ¿Enserio soy tu aprendiz?

Preguntó la chica, Bella sonrió con dulzura ante tal pregunta. La apegó más a ella y trató de tranquilizarla dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera una bebé apenas.

— Ya te he dicho que dejes eso, olvídalo. Sólo eres una niña, además, fue mi culpa por haberte dejado sola cuando no sabías como ubicarte aún. — Explicó la castaña con tono tranquilo. — Y sí, lo que dije de que eres mi aprendiz es cierto. Soy tu tutora en la competencia de los tres magos, por lo tanto, te tomo como mi aprendiz en ese periodo, pero, sí me lo permites, quiero ser tu mentora hasta que te gradúes...

— ¿Enserio? — Interrogó Elsa incrédula a lo que sus oídos acababan de captar. — Pero, Bella, es muy arriesgado... No deseo dañarte... Sabes que...

Pero la castaña no dejó que terminara, se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos azules.

— Elsa, ¿sabes por qué me fui? — Interrogó ella sujetándole de los hombros.

— Porque te graduaste, ¿no? — Respondió tímidamente.

— En parte. — Aceptó Bella arqueando las cejas. — Pero principalmente, me fui porque quería desarrollar una forma para poderte entrenar. Quiero ser yo quien te enseñe a manejar ese poder tan grande y poderoso que tienes. Posees un talento natural para contenerlo en ese pequeño cuerpo, con el entrenamiento adecuado, podrás hacer grandes cosas que jamás hubieses imaginado. Por eso. No le tengas miedo a tu poder jamás...

Elsa estaba a punto de decir algo, quería debatirle aquello, decirle que era una locura. El miedo jamás la dejaría, siempre había una posibilidad de que ella lastimara a las personas y mientras aquella posibilidad estuviera, ella temería. Pero fue interrumpida cuando Adam apareció corriendo con un pergamino en la mano.

— ¡Bella, Elsa, las encontré! — Gritó el joven entre exhalaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bestia? — Interrogó la chica separándose de Elsa.

— La segunda prueba... Rápido, a los límites del bosque oscuro.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Todos estaban reunidos al lado del Sauce boxeador, éste había sido encantado para que no atacara a ningún alumno o maestro presente hasta que la pruebas acabase. James portaba orgulloso su uniforme de quidditch con el logo de su escuela en la gabardina, a su lado, estaba su entrenador/tutor/mejor amigo, Mike, con una gorra azul con la letra "M" por la inicial de su escuela. Kida portaba un traje que consistía en un top azul, una falda abierta de igual color y unas zapatillas para caminar, a su lado, estaba Bayonetta con una expresión de aburrimiento que sólo algo realmente interesante cambiaría. A lo lejos, ya con su uniforme especial de quidditch, venía Elsa junto con Adam y Bella, se podía observar el ceño serio de la muchacha mientras se acomodaba los guantes de su uniforme. La segunda prueba la tomó por sorpresa, jamás pensó que sería tan rápido. Mientras se acercaba a su posición, observó que todo el alumnado estaba ahí reunido, y con ellos, Jack. Cuando ambos chocaron sus miradas, el mundo pasó a segundo plano. En los ojos del joven había una chispa de preocupación, pero sabía que no debía estarlo, Elsa podía con todo. Lo sabía. La rubia siguió de largo, por tan solo unos segundos su mundo fue Jack, pero sabía que ese no era el momento para pensar en cosas románticas. Su vida estaba en juego después de todo, luego se preocuparía por cosas de ese estilo.

Cuando ya los tres campeones estuvieron reunidos, el director empezó a hablar sobre el objetivo de la segunda prueba. Todos se quedaron petrificados, y no por culpa del basilisco que llevaba Elsa en la bolsa interna de su gabardina junto con el pequeño Olaf, sino porque la prueba era una de supervivencia. Según los estatutos impuestos: El ganador de esta prueba debía sobrevivir en el interior del bosque oscuro por tres días y dos noches completas, no podían pedir ayuda a ningún miembro de las instituciones mágicas y no tenían permitido el contacto en esos tres días. A cada participante se le estaría monitoreando por miedo de criaturas mágicas coladas en el aboque. Tenían concedido el uso de la magia para autodefensa y cosas insignificantes, pero no podían usarla para invocar alimentos ni construir cosas con su ayuda. El uso de escobas estaba permitido siempre y cuando no salieran de los parámetros del bosque encantado. Los campeones debían dar señales propias de actividad para saber que estaban a salvo y sanos, en esos días, a las doce de la mañana, lanzarían una bengala con su varita del color que más les gustase, sólo para saber que estaban bien. Y, por último, podían abandonar la prueba haciendo contacto con su respectivo tutor para que él mismo, o ella misma, fuera por el concursante y lo sacara de ahí.

Todos estaban preocupados, a Jemes se le escapó un pequeño grito grave, y Kida casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía que hacer, las brujas no eran muy fanáticas de la naturaleza y hacer trabajos pesados. La más tranquila fue Elsa, ya que, ella se sabía casi de memoria el bosque, tenía localizado donde habían frutas comestibles, donde hallar agua bebible, donde encontrar refugio, y sobre todo, de que seres cuidarse. No todo los habitantes del bosque oscuro -por no decir que la gran mayoría- eran amables con los humanos, los seres gentiles siempre estaban de día, los abominables de noche, ahí era cuando debías cuidarte. Bella se lo decía infinidad de veces cuando estaba recién llegada, la castaña ya había ido a aquel sitio entre las sombras, gracias a una desaventura como aquellas había conocido a Bestia, pero esa era otra historia que no importaba. El caso aquí es que Elsa sabía lo básico, pero no tenía conocimiento del bosque cuando la luz no estaba y, en aquel lugar, la noche se presentaba más oscura que nuca. No se llamaba "El Bosque Negro" por nada, al contrario, aquel bosque tenía su mala reputación, y eso era lo que aterraba más de ese lugar.

Los tres campeones se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones, Jemes en donde había un estandarte con la letra "M", Kida seguía con la bandera en alto de un gato negro, y, Elsa, estaba junto a una bandera con el icono de un copo de nieve enorme. El director dio la señal de partida, y todos los concursantes emprendieron su andar con paso lento y temeroso. A nadie le gustaba la idea de pasar tres días y dos noches en ese lugar. Apenas se adentraron lo suficiente, una capa nueva de bosque creció impidiéndoles ver por donde habían venido, Elsa no contaba con aquello. Apenas sintió que estaba a una buena distancia, dejó salir a sus dos compañeros que llevaba en la bolsa, Olaf regresó a su tamaño original y estiró sus alas, el pequeño basilisco reptó por la hierba más feliz que nunca a pesar de que estaba cubierta de nieve fresca. La rubia contempló un rato a sus dos amigos antes de seguir cambiando, debía saber dónde estaba antes del anochecer, debía ir al árbol central donde siempre les decía Bella que fueran cuando se perdían, si lograba ir ahí antes del anochecer, podría sobrevivir el primer día sin ningún miedo.

Una joven de cabellos negros sonrió plácidamente, al parecer los estúpidos del colegio para magos le habían dado un regalo antes de tiempo. Se paró enérgicamente del asiento donde estaba, lo que sentía debía ser una alucinación. Se paró alado de la ventana que daba frente al bosque donde estaba su escondite, se concertó en aquella fuente tan poderosa de magia y, en un instante, reconoció de quien era. Elsa de Arendell estaba en el bosque negro. Sola. Su sonrisa se amplió más con lo último. ¿Era un chiste? ¡¿Esos idiotas dejaban que la persona que podría acabar con todos ellos vagara por el bosque sola?! ¡Esa era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar! Tomó su capa negra y sé la puso, le dijo a cierto pelirrojo que enseguida volvería, pero que si no llegaba antes del anochecer que se durmiera, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. El muchacho iba a protestar pero era demasiado tarde, la chica ya se había ido. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Early Elsa, como le empezaba a decir Hans para que no se confundiese con la Elsa original, empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque, si sus cálculos eran correctos, toparía con ella ya entrada la noche. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tan maligna que hasta al mismo señor tenebroso le aterraría, esa noche sería muy divertida para ella y para su hermana gemela.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer*: *u* Mención a Snowflake de Snowflake in spring_

_Segundo**: x3 Otra mención a Snowflake. _

_Tercer***: Disnea es falta de aire..._

_Cuarto****: Inspirado en el dialogo de Patrick de "Las ventajas de ser un marginado"._

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:  
**_MyobiXHitachiin: ewe Bueno, lo del nombre ya se aclaró, ¿no? Y no es la misma Elsa, bueno, si... pero esta es la Early Elsa, uno de los primeros bocetos de Elsa, pero cuando era la "mala" de la historia._

_silkie 19: Eh... Ya aparecieron... _

_lilithcosa: D: ¡Sí, cada mes!(? ewe Todos mis capítulos tienden a ser largos -se enoja si no superan las 13 páginas._

_Annonym00se: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ¡CORAZONES GAYS PROMISCUOS!(? ¡Arriba la tensión sexual! "Pero no habrá lemmon en este Fic..." D: ¡Calla!-Guarda la decena de corazones en una cajita de cristal por su adicción al cristal(?- Eh... Lo siento Annoy uwu no puedo enamorarme de una persona que recien conozco, eso me dice Elsa(?_

_HatefulRainbow: LOOOOOOOOOOL *n* Sí, lo sé, yo lo escribí(? ¡Yo la reviviré mensualmente!(? Pero es que aquí Adam no tiene nada, por ende no es un príncipe(?, sí ironías de la vida(? _

_marianixlove13: Gracias :3_

_Watashi- sama: xD No te preocupes, a mí también... ¡Viva!_

_Luin-fanel: -se queda helada al verla- Dios... Yo justo acabo de leer el nuevo capítulo que subiste hoy... -se sonroja- :3 Si, pero me gusta hacer que la gente participe. ¬¬ Sí, Anna merece muchas cosas por hacer sufrir tanto a Elsa ;n; D: No la mates, pobre, no tiene la culpa de ser así(? ewe Sí, es que tengo algo con las cosas prohibidas, algo así como un hijo de Hades que se enamoré de una hija de Zeus (THALICO, OK. NO.)_

_laidyx: ¬w¬ Mi flan es mío, -toma a su flan(?- xD Sí, estarán en la historia de los bailes de Invierno como la "pareja asesina"(? ¡Sí! *u* _

_Risu-chan xD: No te apures, que esto es JELSA y las otras parejas son solo para relleno(?_

_Koizumi Hinata: Ya está actualizado ouo_

_marianixlove13: LOL ¿Soy conocida por mi lemmon? eso no me lo esperaba eweU Gracias, y espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de "Copos de Cristal" ^^_

_Luin-fanel (2): Oh, si, nuestra Elsa es súper PRO(? Pero ya actualicé, y espero te guste_

_DoriisAriias: ¡Ya está, tu petición ha sido concedida!_

**DELIRACIONES DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Bueno, ¿qué tal el nuevo capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, quizá actualice este mismo mes otra vez, o eso espero, porque dentro de dos semanas más inició mis exámenes D: Y como ya presenté mi examen a la Uni (deséenme suerte), tendré más tiempo en estas dos semanas que tengo de vacaciones *W*, las cuales aprovecharé para escribir: "Rosas de Cristal" (pobre Elsa, le dieron una paliza enorme uwu), "Copos de Cristal" (vienen ideas muy estúpidas xD y cómicas junto con LEMMON) y la segunda parte de este capítulo. Así que, ¡espero y termine toda la sarta de tarea que me dejaron para poder tomar mi móvil y escribir como jamás lo he hecho! ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_ZAKURO HATSUNE. _


End file.
